The Trick is to Keep Breathing
by greenlemons
Summary: Rosalie finds Emmett when his life is on the line, all because of a bear. When she makes the decision to save his life, she doesn't realize that she chose the path that will lead her life intertwined with the man she saved. This is their story.
1. For You I'll Bleed Myself Dry

**A/N: This idea came to me and I couldn't stop writing it. I tend to have a habit of not completing stories I've started but I intend to try my hardest to make this story an exception. So please read, and hopefully enjoy.**

Summary:Rosalie finds Emmett when his life is on the line, all because of a bear. When she makes the decision to save his life, she doesn't realize that she chose the path that will lead her life intertwined with the man she saved. This is their story.

**Disclaimer: The Twilight universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: For You I'll Bleed Myself Dry_

_July 1935_

I always found that looking at my reflection in the mirror made my otherwise heavy heart, light. I could smile easily at my beautiful face that stared, lovely, at me. It was pleasurable to see my golden locks cascade down my back and over my shoulders. My perfect angular nose, flawless, unlike the complexion of most humans my age had the misfortune of having. My full, red lips perfect and enviable. Women go to great lengths to draw on lips that I am fortunate to have naturally. My pale complexion was perfect and where it might look unnatural on humans, it made me all the more beautiful.

I did that a lot.

I compared myself to humans.

My golden eyes tightened as a feeling of emptiness touched my dead heart. Humans. I really had no reason to envy them. _Yes I did._ They had it all. Family. Friends. Love. Children…death.

I frowned. Did I really wish to die?

If I aged naturally I would only be twenty right now. That's hardly the right human age for your heart to stop beating…But my heart stopped beating at eighteen. And yet, here I sat at my vanity, still breathing. Although, I had no need to. As if to prove that I could breathe, I inhaled sharply.

I leaned forward and rested my elbow on the vanity and placed my chin in my open hand. I realized I was pouting and I looked irresistible. Pleased, I sat back and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I held onto a lock my gold hair and examined the different shades of yellow. Lately, I found that I was more intent at staring at myself in the mirror. Maybe it was because my eyes were finally changing that topaz colour that I wanted so bad in the beginning. The beginning of my life as a vampire. I let go of my hair displeased at the word. Vampire.

It was astounding that some humans embraced the idea of vampires. Those humans were more than a little disturbed if you ask me. And not a lot of their peers knew that they wished for a life of the undead. I only knew about it because Edward had pointed it out to me while we visited town, to test my resistance, only last week.

"Do you see that man, there?" Edward had nodded his head towards. He spoke softly. I was not paying attention; the potent aura that the humans possessed were keeping me very occupied as it was. I wanted to taste their blood, but was using every ounce of resilience I had to avoid a disaster. He was trying to distract me. He gave me an impatient look.

"Yes." I was annoyed that he believed that I needed a distraction. But I was grateful all the same.

"He wants nothing more than to be one with the shadows, and be something of what we are." Edward furrowed his brow in what I could only conceive of as annoyance as he stared at the pitiful dark haired drifter.

"He's a fool." I said through gritted teeth, I avoided inhaling.

"I agree."

Humans could be imbeciles. They really had no clue. But I sympathized with them, as much as I was irritated. How could they be so daft? I shook my head, and tore my body from my reflection as I gracefully rose from my seat and stood at the end of my bed. I trailed my fingers over my soft sheets. I enjoyed spending nights just lying on my plush bed, reading, or thinking.

I wondered idly what time it was. I looked out my window to see the sky a deep blue, giving the hint that it was well into the night. It was the time that I should probably use to go outside and not stay in the confides of this house. But I saw no real desire to venture out. The outside world held little interest to me. It was there, and I could use it as I please. But no need for it, to explore it, entered my mind.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on what the others were doing. Carlisle and Esme were in their room, and I immediately turned away from their intimate doings. I was jealous of what they had, I admit. They were perfectly in love. Of course, they could never be _truly_ happy. They were immortal, and could never move forward with their relationship. They would forever be stuck. No changes. No children…

Edward was fiddling around with a new tune on his piano. I rolled my eyes. That boy was so predictable. He held nothing new. I was pretty sure I knew what he was about more than he did. Edward never felt the desires that I wanted. In some ways you would think he held no feelings for anyone but Carlisle and Esme. He treated them with respect and love, but other than that he was annoyingly content. It was as if he had no hopes or dreams. He just lived. He was also very condescending, and had the absurd notion that he knew it all. I rolled my eyes, and I heard Edward growl slightly. He had read my mind, obviously.

At first, it infuriated me that he'd know my inner-most thoughts. But after living with him for two years, I could care less what he heard from my brain. It was his own fault for intruding in the first place. He didn't _have_ to listen to my thoughts. He chose to, unwisely. He never liked what I was thinking and often scolded me for my ideas and thoughts. He was so immature.

"Rosalie, please stop bothering me with your inane ponderings," Edward said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. He was all the way downstairs, and it still unnerved me that he could hear me at times.

"Go away then Edward, if I'm being too _loud_," I huffed. He had no right to tell me not to think.

I heard the piano bench scrape the ground as he pushed it away so he could stand. I heard him make his way down the hall and eventually leading to the front foyer, and exiting outside. He ran away, just like I suggested to him. I smiled, satisfied that I could be alone without his interruptions.

I knew partly the reason why he was concentrating so much on my thoughts was due to the fact that Esme and Carlisle were not thinking such innocent thoughts and mine were probably more preferred for Edward at the moment.

Bored, I made my way over to the bookshelf that I kept in the corner of my room. I pointed my index finger towards the spines of the books, as I scanned the writing on the sides, deciding what I would like to read. I finally decided to inspect my copy of _Pride & Prejudice_.

I read up to the point where Elizabeth met Mr. Darcy for the first time, and in frustration I threw the novel onto the floor. No matter how many times I tried to read that book, I could never find it as appealing as most young girls. They fell for Mr. Darcy, and aspired to be Elizabeth. But I, I could not find the patience to deal with their love. I didn't even see it as love. Right from the beginning, Mr. Darcy treated her poorly, and yet he had the nerve to claim that he loved her from the moment he saw her. Elizabeth was an annoyance, at that too. She felt that she knew it all. The two main characters aggravated me to no end. That wasn't love. In my opinion, they didn't deserve the opportunities their love had the privilege to experience.

I sighed and pushed myself up from my lying position on the bed and picked up the book, returning it to its spot on the shelf. I decided to read something that was less likely to irritate me. I settled on _Macbeth._

I was enjoying the ending where Macbeth's head was shown to the people of Scotland, when I finished the play, and looked outside my window. The sky was lighting up. I could see the sun rising in the east. It would definitely be a sunny day. It would be difficult to avoid going outside on such a beautiful day. Although, it almost always was sunny here in southern Kentucky; especially with the summer months coming so soon.

I heard Edward reenter the house, and Esme make her way downstairs.

"Good Morning, Edward," Esme said, once she reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward opened the front door.

"Good Morning, Esme."

"It looks like it will be a lovely day. I think I'll work on the garden today." Esme told him. Edward said nothing but took two steps at a time up the stairs. He walked past my bedroom, to the end of the hall where his room was. I decided to venture down the stairs, and greet Esme, before she made it a point to visit me in my room later on.

Esme was in the kitchen, assembling her gardening tools. I made my way over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Esme smiled.

"Do you have any plans on what you might do today?" she asked, giving me her full attention, just how I liked it.

"I figured I might go for a hunt," I shrugged.

Her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "Would you like Carlisle to go with you? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to join."

"No," I shook my head. "I'd rather go alone, today."

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" she seemed careful. "I'd like to know, just in case." That just in case, was just in case you don't come back because something horrible happened.

I was pleased that she was so concerned for me. It made me almost smug, I suppose. "The smoky mountains."

"Tennessee?"

"I would like to hunt a bear. They are quite delightful." I grinned at the memory of a bear's blood.

"Are you sure you don't want Edward or Carlisle to accompany you?" I suppose since I was still quite new to this life, concern for my self-control was to be expected. But I had confidence in myself that I knew I would never drink from a human.

"No," I assured her. I left her to take her gardening tools outside and work on the weeds that had begun to sprout.

In no time at all, the sun was fully over the horizon, and I made my way out the back door. I knew Carlisle was behind me.

"Are you sure?" he questioned my need to go alone.

"Yes." I showed him that I was serious about this hunt.

He nodded. "Be careful and aware." He gave me a worried and loving look, and I nodded slightly, happy to be free of the stuffiness that the house held. I inhaled the sweet, fresh air; letting the many different scents that I smelled waft through my nostrils.

I walked slowly to the edge of the forest and soon whipped through the trees, free to run. The wind tickled my face as I sprinted and darted throughout the bark and rocks and leaves. My long legs probably gave me the advantage to move faster than other vampires who were shorter in height. Of course, nobody could run as fast as Edward, even if they had longer legs than he. I loved to run - at such speeds - everything felt possible. The world was open to me, and all I had to do was grab hold of it and do with it whatever I pleased. As I thought about the wind whipping my hair, I wondered if it would be terribly out of place once I stopped. I halted my running and ran a hand through my hair, making it tamer. I didn't revel in the untidy hair that Edward seemed to welcome. Once I was sure my gold curls were set in their right places, I continued my running.

I smelled many different animal blood, but I ignored it. I had a goal, and I was going to savour my thirst for the bear I planned on catching. I wasn't going to waste it on a doe.

Soon enough, I began to notice the excessive amount of mountains that surrounded me. I breathed in the new scents and decided that here was the perfect place to begin my hunt. I took my time walking smelling out my prey, but stopped short when I caught a whiff of something else entirely.

Human blood.

My body froze and I stopped breathing. My legs were begging to run into the direction that the blood was emanating from, but I used every ounce of strength I could muster to keep myself standing here. Relax, I told myself. I tried to ease up my stance, but I found it difficult when I was protecting myself and the human from what I could become if I lost control.

And yet, I was curious - even if it wasn't for the need to ease the tearing that was erupting in my throat, begging for a release. I wanted to see it. See the human. I wasn't a masochist. But I couldn't help but not see. Blood. Red. Delicious.

I had never tasted human blood, but oh, how I wanted to. With the blood in the air, it was harder to avoid. Without my consolation, my legs took me toward the bleeding human.

When I realized, the human wasn't alone. I smelled the bear. Its scent was nothing compared to what I could now identify with as a man. The bear was embarrassingly undesirable. I still did my very best not to breathe, and without this sense it was becoming very difficult to manage. I wanted to breathe. I wanted to taste. I wanted to see.

I had to come to the understanding that today, I would _not_ get what I wanted, no matter how badly I wished for it. Ahead, I saw the bear rise on its hind legs, ready to swing down onto the man. As if in slow motion, the world moved. The man backed up, shuffling on his backside. He was trying to get as far from the attacking bear as possible. I couldn't see his face, but I noticed his head had curly dark locks. I gasped. The blood was so potent. I strained my neck and moved closer to the edge to the clearing where the action was occurring. The bear finally stamped down on the man and I heard bones cracking, he cried out in pain.

I was surprised by how much I didn't want this man to hurt. The bear opened its jaw and closed on his arm. He went limp. He wasn't dead, I could still hear his erratic heart beat, but I supposed he had given up.

He shouldn't give up. I wanted to yell at him to put up a fight. But I couldn't find my voice. I moved around to get a better look at his face. Even contorted in pain, I could see his dimples. And I knew. I was supposed to save him.

An uncontrollable urge, so unlike my need for blood, swept through my body and in no time I threw the bear off the bleeding, dying man. The bear fell to the ground in surprise and I growled before pouncing and sinking my teeth into its mass amount of fur. I needed to drink some form of blood to sustain me. The bear snarled and thrashed against me, but I could only respond with grunts. Eventually the bear went limp. It was no longer able to hurt the man.

I turned to him and he was lying in an odd way. I made my way slowly, but quickly reminded myself that he mustn't have much time before his heart stopped beating.

…But in which way did I mean it? Should he die the natural way, the way he _should?_ The thought that I wouldn't get to see his familiar face ever again, pained me in the oddest of ways. I wanted him. I think I wanted him more than his blood.

But I couldn't change him. If _I _was the one to change him and he died, because of me. I would not be able to recover from that loss, I was sure. I couldn't put him in that amount of risk. Especially a man who was so made for me. I was sure of that.

Without much thought, I picked up the man – he was larger than I thought. Holding my breath, I raced into the woods, back home, where hopefully I could convince Carlisle to change him for me. I was prepared to beg for his life – or soon to be lack-of one.

**A/N: Read and Review! **


	2. Where the Soul Meets Body

**AN: Thank you for reading. This is chapter two (obviously), and hopefully you enjoy it! Keep reading, and don't forget to review, because that always makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Where the Soul Meets Body_

I never realized how far our home was from the mountains of Tennessee until I gave myself the task and need of bring the brown curly haired man home. He wasn't heavy, but he was huge, and it was more difficult to maneuver through the trees when his legs stuck out, I tried to find a more convenient way to carry him, and continued my difficult journey. And, it was very difficult. His blood was screaming to me, and his heart beat was a low thud. I had to be very gentle with him, knowing that the slightest, wrong twitch of my hand would end his already dying life. I concentrated hard on being careful with his human body. I looked down at his face, and was surprised to see him looking at me. It was difficult for him, his eyes were half open, but he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open to stare at me. I realized what I must look like. I knew I was not my usual beautiful self – I most likely looked ferocious. He let out a moan, and I glanced at his face again, he continued watching me. I wondered if he realized what he was doing, or if he was so out of it he had no grasp of his doings.

I pushed my legs to move faster than I ever had before. I needed to get there soon. His heart rate was decreasing slowly but surely, and he didn't have much time. I wished that I had the strength that was needed to turn him right here right now, but I didn't trust myself with his life. I trusted Carlisle, though.

Once I knew that I was in range with my family's hearing abilities I began to scream.

"Carlisle!" I let his name tear out of me, and I hadn't realized how frantic I would sound. "Carlisle! Help!" I ran harder, and screamed louder. I was getting closer to our house, when I saw Carlisle and Esme break through the trees and stare at me in shock as they saw me carry the man. I looked at him pleadingly. I needed him to do this for me. Carlisle gave me a confused look, and his jaw hung open slightly as he stared at the broken human in my arms. He turned around and headed back to the house, and I followed him.

Edward stood at the edge of the forest, curious. I'm sure he knew the human was coming because his breath was already being held. I noticed Esme was no longer with us; the scent was most likely too much for her.

Carlisle opened the front door and led me into the sitting room; I place the man onto the sofa, and stared at Carlisle. My eyes were begging for him to understand what I was asking him. But he seemed reluctant to come to the understanding of what I was requesting from him.

"Please!" I begged.

Carlisle's face didn't abandon its look of utter astonishment. Edward stood against the wall, with his arms crossed, incredulous.

"Carlisle! Change him! I can't, but I want you to change him – for me! Please!" I grabbed at his shirt in a desperate attempt to convey my seriousness. Edward pushed himself from the wall and walked towards us, staring at Carlisle like he lost his mind.

"You can't be serious!" Edward looked at the dying man with distaste. I growled at him. I had no patience for his negativity.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I turned back to Carlisle, before glancing at the man. His heart wasn't getting any stronger; it was getting weaker by the second. "Carlisle! Please change him! Please, _dad_!" It was the first time I had ever acknowledged him as a father, and he knew it. He nodded his head in defeat.

"If he's what you want." He looked at me cautiously. I closed my eyes in relief. "Are you sure, Rosalie?"

"Yes." I breathed. My anxiousness decreased, in relief.

Carlisle dropped to his knees and hovered over the man, who was staring at me intently. Still. I wondered how he was able to find the strength to keep concentrated on me. Eventually he tore his gaze from me and looked at Carlisle. He was breathing in and out heavily; he was finding it more and more difficult to catch his breath. Carlisle curved his neck so that his mouth was directly over the man's right side of the neck, before biting into it. The man gasped in shock.

Soon the venom would start to register in his system. Carlisle continued to drink from him for a little while longer before ripping his mouth from the man's neck. Carlisle took a step back, and I replaced his position over the curly haired human in front of me.

I was surprised to see him try to reach out to touch my face. He was moving with such slowness that I was becoming impatient. I wanted him to touch my face so I could feel. Feel an emotion different from any other that I had experienced as a vampire. But just as his outstretched arm got closer to my left cheek, he let out a scream so deafening.

I fell back onto my bottom in shock. The man's face was contorted in pain, he thrashed out and his arm that was outstretched to my face only moments ago, gripped the back of the sofa. His knuckles were white and he seemed to forget that he was very much injured and very much broken. He let out a scream and ended it with a heart-wrenching sob.

I hated myself in that moment. It was my fault that he was in this much pain. I began to question my motives. Was I doing this for him? No, I knew I was doing this for me. But I hoped that one day he would accept that, and maybe perhaps accept me.

He cried and squirmed and clawed at the fabric on the couch. I tried hard not to let out a sob myself. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be difficult to endure." He murmured in my ear. I knew that he sympathized. After all, he went through a similar situation with Esme. But, could I compare my feelings for this man to Carlisle and Esme?

I shook my head confused. The man's dimples were so prominent I prayed that they never disappeared, even when he became stone.

Edward walked slowly over to stand beside Carlisle. He looked down at the giant man once again, and seemed to decide that he didn't want to hang around, and turned on his heel and exited out of the house.

I could care less what Edward thought. I growled slightly at him, hoping he understood the implication.

I tried to block out his cries of agony but it seemed impossible with him writhing on the sofa right in front of me. Annoyed at the limits the sofa provided him I picked him up – I was unaware that I was shaking so hard – and pushed the sofa away from us with my foot, it collided with the wall and I laid the man gently on the hardwood floor.

Of course he did not notice that he was placed gently and with care. He was obviously distracted.

"Stop!" He yelled, now clawing at his throat. I grabbed his hands with cautiousness and exaggerated slowness but firm, pulling them away from his throat. "It hurts!" he whimpered.

I brushed his hair from his forehead. "I know," I soothed. It did no use though. I wasn't even sure if he heard it as he continued his cries of pain.

And so it went on. He didn't ease up at all over the next few days. He continued his desperate and pointless attempts to beg for the fire in his body to stop. I repeated to him constantly that I was sorry that I could do nothing to ease his pain. He seemed to accept it each time and had moments where he just stared at me, and only wincing in pain. I never saw his face ease up from the tension. It was constantly contorted in an expression of agony.

Carlisle would stop in to visit us every few hours. It wasn't really necessary, he could hear him and know that his battle with his life wasn't over, but I had the feeling that he was checking up on me, and seeing how I was holding up. I was doing fine. Although at vital moments I couldn't stop my insides from contracting in pain at the sight of his ache. _He._

I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know what to call him. I wanted to know the name I should envision intertwined with mine. But when I would think of it, I would scold myself, I didn't want to get ahead of myself and then only become disappointed. I looked at him curious. Would he reject me? In those brief moments when he would direct his eyes to mine, I felt something surreal. I knew he was meant for me. But would he feel the same? The thought put me into a panic on how he would react once he reawakened as a monster. Would he hate me? I would hate me, if I were him.

I was becoming very anxious and I leaned over to his ear and asked, "What's your name?"

He turned his head to me and looked with wide eyes, gasping for air. His chest shuddered with every uneasy breath he inhaled. "Emmett," his voice was hoarse, and only someone who had amazing hearing and was close enough like I, would be able to hear.

Emmett. Emmett.

I liked that. I smiled at him gently and pressed my lips to his sweltering cheek. I was curious as to where he found the strength to concentrate on what some one would say, let alone respond. He was sweating and I reveled at his warm skin, closing my eyes to get a better response from touching. I didn't mind his perspiration like I would with any other human.

I knew that as soon as his moaning had begun to diminish, it signaled that the transformation was ending, his heart beat coming to a stop. Carlisle entering the room, confirmed my suspicions.

Emmett turned over from his side, onto his back. He seemed to realize that his body was no longer responding to the venom, and that he was dying. He looked at me with desperate, confused eyes. He reached out and grabbed onto my wrist, scared. And then it stopped. I held my breath, afraid. Emmett froze, his eyes still locked with mine. Carlisle stood over us. I wondered when he would start up again. His skin was ice, stone. He was no longer warm and breakable like he was only just a few hours ago. I felt him harden as the final hours loomed nearer.

The house was silent, Edward and Esme were waiting outside and even they were holding their breath, waiting for the moment when Emmett would come to life again. Life wasn't the right word.

He was beautiful, lying there, eyes closed. He looked peaceful and inhuman. I had done that. His brown curls were still damp from his ever present sweat during the transformation. I hated that I couldn't see his dimples. I wanted to see his dimples in a smile, not in a grimace.

And then, shocking all four of us back into the situation, Emmett sat up so quickly with a shuddering gasp. He clawed at his throat, gasping away. He was making marks on his skin with the force of his nails into his granite skin. Carlisle moved quickly and held his hands to the side. Emmett, being a newborn, shrugged Carlisle away, who stumbled backwards.

"Emmett!" I said. Emmett froze and turned to look at me. His breathing was heavy and his chest was rising and falling dramatically. His eyes were a deep red, but they bored into mine.

"My throat…" he choked out.

"Yes, Emmett, we will get to that." Carlisle knelt down beside him. Emmett turned his head slightly towards the soft, reassuring voice. "You may be confused right now."

Emmett thought for a moment. "Not really. I just want my throat to stop hurting." Carlisle gave him an odd look, and outside I heard Edward chuckle. Emmett snapped his head around looking for the person responsible for the chuckle. He heard it, just as if someone chuckled in his ear, but he could see that neither Carlisle nor I uttered a breathy laugh.

"That's my son Edward you just heard," Carlisle said, noting his uneasiness. "You may notice your senses have increased quite a lot."

He blinked. "I can see a lot better. I was afraid I'd need glasses before…" He trailed off, unsure of what before actually was. "I can smell amazingly well," he continued, he stared at me. "You smell, like every beautiful smelling thing I love."

I was embarrassed, and I ducked my head slightly.

"Emmett, the burning in your throat is thirst," Carlisle said. Emmett furrowed his brows trying to make sense of what he just said.

"No, I've been thirsty before, never to the intensity of this -" he touched his neck softly.

"You were dying, the bear, do you remember?"

Emmett nodded.

"What else do you remember?"

He smiled at me, and I saw his dimples the way one should see them. "You."

My dead heart thudded. Surprised, I lifted a hand to the left side of my chest. Astounding, that one word from his mouth could get my heart to restart again.

Emmett lifted his hand and it was against my cheek, and I closed my eyes. I had waited for him to touch me just before his transformation, and it was better than I ever could have imagined. His cold skin on mine. When he pulled his hand away, my skin tingled.

Carlisle smiled at me in a fatherly way when I opened my eyes again. He was pleased, as was I. Carlisle got Emmett's attention and continued his explanation. By the tightness reflecting in his eyes, I could tell he was fighting the ache in his throat and tried very hard to grasp what Carlisle was saying.

"Rosalie, my wife Esme, my son Edward and I are vampires." Carlisle stated, watching Emmett's reaction. Emmett looked at me to see if I would utter 'what? Vampires? Carlisle you've completely lost it!' But when I didn't, after a long moment of him mulling this over, he spoke.

"Vampires? As in -," he thought of what to say, "Sleeping in a coffin, have no reflection, allergic to the sun – vampires?"

Carlisle smirked. "Not quite. We don't sleep in coffins, we have a reflection and we're not exactly allergic to the sun. But the drinking of human blood is true. Mostly. We don't drink the blood of humans. Our family doesn't believe in killing the innocent lives. We stick strictly to animals. That burning in your throat you're experiencing is a thirst for blood."

Emmett barked out a laugh. Carlisle was taken aback at his reaction. I looked at Emmett's big frame shake with laughter.

"Oh, well that's something isn't it?" Emmett chortled. "Okay, you've convinced me. Now can we please ease this burning sensation in my throat? It's killing me." He laughed a bit more at the prospect of 'killing me'.

My mouth opened in alarm. He had taken that incredibly lightly. Did he think we were joking? How could he? Everything made sense once Carlisle explained it.

"So, which animal tastes best?" Emmett raised his eyebrows in amusement.

**R/R!!**


	3. Come Together, Right Now

**AN: Keep reviewing! They make me very happy, and a happy author is good new for you guys. As long as I know some people are enjoying it, I'll keep writing. If anyone thinks I'm moving Emmett and Rosalie's relationship too fast, tell me, and I might slow it down. But at the same time, I hate those fanfictions that take FOREVER for the couple to get together. Also, I'm one of those writers that has NO future for the story, and I make up everything as I go along. So, it might seem a little strange at some points. Also, I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't know the characters as well as her, so they might be a _bit_ out of character, but I'll do my best to keep them in check. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Come Together, Right Now

Carlisle seemed unsure of what to say. I looked at him hoping he would think of something, because I was just at a loss of words. Carlisle stood up and smiled. "Well, then, let's get you started. You can meet Esme and Edward when we return. Rosalie, are you coming?" Emmett jumped up the moment Carlisle mentioned that we would be leaving, they stood at the door leading out the back into the woods, waiting for me to respond. I nodded slowly and accompanied them.

When we reached outside, Esme and Edward entered the house through the front doors, respecting Carlisle's wishes of seeing Emmett later.

Carlisle gave me a meaningful look and I knew that he wanted me to keep an eye on Emmett, and make sure something didn't go wrong for this newborn.

Emmett walked very fast, and I wasn't even sure he realized his speed until we were well into the forest. He looked impressed by his agility and grinned devilishly at me, as if to say 'how fast can I run?' And I was right.

He shot off like a bat out of hell. Carlisle was floored by this impulse and ran after him, "Rosalie!" he reminded me and, I too, followed them. Emmett being a newborn, made it difficult to catch up with him. Everything about him was more than what we were. Eventually that would fade into the average vampire strength, but as I looked at Emmett's broad back as he ran ahead I didn't doubt that he would be insanely strong otherwise. Emmett stopped abruptly. He smelled the deer nearby.

Carlisle stood by his shoulder. "That's right, follow your instincts, and attack." He said, and Emmett tackled the nearby deer before it had a chance to flee. His mouth was firmly attached to its neck and he held the pulsating body protectively to his chest. His muscles contracted as he held on desperately to the deer, and in no time the deer was lifeless. I looked at him, the way he hunted was…beautiful, was the only word I could see fit.

"More," he croaked.

Carlisle sighed. "Unfortunately Emmett, that remainder of thirst won't go away. Animals will never be enough."

Emmett looked around the forest. "Can't I have more?"

"Yes you can, but you will never be completely satisfied."

"Then why should I do it?" He stood up, and his size and height was drastically different from Carlisle's body frame. He glowered at Carlisle, in a frightening way. I was surprised that he didn't even flinch at this massive newborn vampire.

"You don't _have_ to Emmett. But this is what we do, if you feel more comfortable leaving and doing your own thing, I can't stop you." Carlisle glanced at me, and Emmett followed his gaze. His eyes roamed my body and I felt self conscious. I realized that was an emotion I never felt before. It angered me that this young man could make me feel this way. I glared back at him; he looked surprised for an instant before he went into thought.

"I won't be a killer if I stay," he said.

"Yes, but we can't guarantee that. Mistakes happen, we understand that." Carlisle looked at him warily.

"What does a human taste like?" he asked me. I was surprised that he asked such a question.

"I wouldn't know. I've never tasted human blood." I surveyed his face as he took in this information.

He looked off deep into the woods. I wanted to know what he was thinking. The thought of him leaving did not settle well with me. I really wished I could find the courage to beg him not to leave. He _had_ to stay.

"I will try this way of life." He finally concluded after moments of silence. "But I'm going to need to drink more blood…" he trailed off. He knew his senses better now and was using them trying to locate more animals.

"We're all very glad that you will stay with us." Carlisle gave me a secret wink and I turned my head away.

Emmett obviously smelled his next animal victim, because he darted off into the thick array of trees. Humans in this area weren't much of a worry. They'd be far away. But that still didn't stop us from worrying that one might just happen to wander across Emmett's path. That would be disastrous.

Once Emmett had his fair share of animal snacks, we headed back to the house. Emmett still looked unsatisfied as he rubbed his throat unconsciously.

"So you guys weren't lying when you said we were vampires." He gave us bashful look. It was very cute, and I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

"No, Emmett, we weren't." Carlisle said. The way Carlisle would say things made anyone feel comfortable with him, and he always gave the impression of being incredibly wise, which he was.

"I kind of didn't believe you." Emmett said slyly.

"That's understandable."

Emmett walked behind us at a slower pace as we neared the house. He seemed to be concentrating on his bare feet. I wondered if he was slightly nervous meeting Esme and Edward. He looked up and caught me staring at him. I quickly looked away, and followed Carlisle into the house.

We entered the living room and everything that I threw out of place in distress, was perfectly back in its usual spot. Esme stood waiting for us in the center of the room with her hands folded in front of her. She had a wide smile on her face. Edward leaned against the door frame that led to the hall. He watched Emmett closely, and I was surprised that he looked strangely…protective, despite his casual stance.

Emmett stood in front of Esme, unsure how to respond. Esme took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that erupted; _I_ wanted to be the first to hug him. Edward chuckled and I shot him a dark look.

"Welcome to our family Emmett," Esme said rubbing his right arm. "I'm so happy that you decided to stay."

Emmett gave her a confused look. "Oh, okay, thank you." He smiled all though he seemed staggered by Esme's forward embrace.

Carlisle stepped forward and took charge. "This is my wife Esme," he placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked down at her fondly. He took a step back and stretched his arm in Edward's direction. "This is Edward, my son."

"Son?" Emmett wondered. He took a step toward Edward, seeming to inspect him. I realized that he was sizing him up; comparing himself to lanky, teenaged Edward.

"Well," Carlisle began, "he's not actually my son, but I see him just as. I also see Rosalie as my daughter."

Edward stepped forward and held out his hand to Emmett. "It's good meeting you." Emmett enthusiastically grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and shook it. When he released his hand, Edward looked down at it, obviously shocked by his kind aggressiveness.

"So you're all one big happy family?" Emmett asked. He went to sit down on the sofa.

"I'd sit down slowly and cautiously if I were you," Edward muttered. Emmett looked down at the couch; he hesitated before easing himself into a sitting position. "Try not to make any sudden movements. You're still not quite aware of your strength and you can turn that sofa into fire wood without even really trying."

Emmett laughed, seeming pleased at the idea.

I noticed the lightness that Emmett brought into our coven in the most obvious way. He made everyone beam and more relaxed. I preferred my family's mood this way, then when we were often gloomy. I wondered if they were so silent and unsure like now, before I entered their lives. I'm sure I was some factor to their low attitude. But Emmett, fit.

He placed his hands on his knees and looked eagerly at his new family. Edward's stance relaxed and he took a seat in the armchair. He stared at Emmett, curious.

"So what are all your stories? What brought you here?" he waved his hand lazily to the room.

"We'd rather like to hear about you right now if you don't mind Emmett," Esme sat down beside him. Emmett grinned.

"Not much to say. I'm the youngest of nine siblings, I'm from Tennessee, I was hunting when I came across a bear." A wicked glint shone in his eye. One would think they'd be scared of a bear after such a vicious attack. But Emmett looked far from it. "He played around with me a bit, and then Rosalie came…" His voice trailed off and he stared at me. The same way he had when I rescued him and I had seen him gazing at me through half-opened eyes. But they both had the same expression, one I could only compare to as awe.

"Nine children," Esme said softly. "That's quite the family." She looked up at Carlisle.

"Emmett, I hope you realize that you'll never be able to make contact with your parents and siblings again. They must think you got lost in the mountains and eventually died." Carlisle said this carefully. If he was worried for Emmett's feelings, he didn't have to.

"Oh," Emmett said. "That's a lot to ask of."

"I know, sweetheart," Esme placed her hand on Emmett's. I eyed it carefully. I saw Edward roll his eyes and I fought back the urge to reply with an angry retort. I didn't need him to mock me.

"Never again?" Emmett asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"No, I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

Emmett sighed. "Don't be sorry, I'm fine. It will be fine," he said the last part while looking at me. "Eventually it will get better, right?"

"You'll begin to forget," Edward offered.

Emmett looked almost relieved at this prospect. I was horrified when I was told that I would forget. I made sure that I would never let my memories slide.

"It takes some getting used to," Edward said.

"Like this strength?" Emmett lightened up as he held out his arm and flexed it. "Will my new power ever go away?"

"Yes," Edward said slowly, Emmett's face dropped. "But not completely. Right now you still have human blood in your system, and your body is working off of that. So, for the time being you will be stronger than the average vampire. But once that goes away after the first year, you will still be incredibly strong compared to a human. They will be like…" he searched for the right analogy, "soap suds. They're that breakable. Eventually you'll have to learn to control yourself around humans so you can live a semi-normal existence." I always noticed how careful Edward chose his words when he described vampires. He was more careful than any of us. We would all come right out and say 'vampire', meanwhile Edward sometimes hesitated.

We were silent as we mulled over what Edward said.

"So none of you see your family's anymore?" Emmett asked.

"Mine are dead," Edward said. Emmett nodded, he seemed unsure of what to say.

Carlisle smiled. "As is mine."

Esme cleared her throat. "I wonder Emmett, how old are you?"

"Twenty since May," his eyes hazed over as he seemed to be recalling a memory of that day.

"Oh, then you're the same age as Rosalie."

"No, I'm older," for some reason I felt the need to say that.

"Well, you were born the same year," Edward felt the need to correct me. "Nineteen-fifteen, right?"

"Correct," Emmett chirped. "How about you, you can't be _that_ much older?"

"Nineteen-oh-one." He replied.

"Psh, you're barely fourteen years my senior." Emmett scoffed, pleased at this revelation. "What about you Carlisle, I get that you aren't quite as close to my age."

Carlisle laughed slightly. "I was born around the sixteen-forties."

Emmett let out a whistle. "That's a long time." He seemed to pause as he thought about a new question. "So we live forever?" he clarified.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"There's no way that we can die?"

"No, there is. It's difficult though," and Carlisle explained the subject of killing vampires.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Emmett. I was so fascinated with the way he reacted to new information. He joked around with Edward, who I never saw so light, he praised Esme, and respected Carlisle. They really looked like a family. A family who had been close for years, I was too blown away with his reaction to all this. It had been less than a day and he had absorbed so much and accepted it all easily. We talked for hours, Emmett asked about everyone else extensively. But I noticed that he avoided asking involved questions to me. I wondered why, but I was also relieved. I'd prefer to tell him my story on my own time, when I felt most comfortable, and surprisingly, I got the feeling that he understood that. As if he wanted me to tell him when it would just be the two of us.

Edward was uncharacteristically animated as he told Emmett about his car. Emmett spoke of how he had never been real close to a car, and Edward stood up quickly and gestured for Emmett to follow him. I followed too; I loved the opportunity of speaking of cars. Only a few months ago had I realized my handy skills when it came to automobiles. I had even been able to bring up the capacity of miles per hour the car could drive at. Edward was so happy with my discovery that he kissed me on the cheek.

As we entered the garage, Edward unnecessarily turned on the light, probably to give it an extra gleam. Emmett's jaw dropped as he looked at the car. It was in very good shape, Edward treated it better than anything else, well maybe perhaps his piano.

Emmett walked slowly to it, he seemed to remember Edward's warning of his own strength and very slowly he reached out and caressed the hood of the car.

"God," he muttered. He barely touched the red gloss of the paint. "What kind is it?"

Edward knew he meant the make. "It's a 1930 Fleetwood Cadillac V16."

Emmett nodded along, pretending he knew what he spoke of. Edward smirked at me, amused by Emmett.

"Rosalie did a lot of work on this car. Improved it quite a bit."

Emmett looked up at me as he leaned over the hood. "You are quite something. You save men from bears and fix cars. You're every man's dream."

I had never been shyer in my life, when he stared at me the way he did. I lifted a hand to run it through my hair when I froze in horror. Emmett continued his admiration for the car and asked Edward many questions. My hair. I hadn't bothered to see how I looked for three days now.

I rushed to the fuzzy, dirty distorted mirror leaning against a tool box. I stifled a scream. My hair was not in its usual place. My eyes looked wild and frantic and my lips looked somehow thinner than they'd ever been. How could anyone let me carry on like this? I ran my hand over my head of hair trying to smooth it. I ran my tongue over my lips concerned of their lack of redness and fullness. I noticed that Emmett was standing next to me.

I slowly moved from my crouching position and stood to my full height. Edward had left the garage and turned off the light, I hadn't even noticed.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

I straightened my hair that had fallen into my face. "My hair was out of place."

"No it wasn't," Emmett squinted his eyes inspecting my hair. "I have good vision too now, and I can see that it was perfect."

"That's because I just fixed it." I explained. Honestly, was it so hard to grasp? My hair was so obviously a mess.

"I think you are overreacting," he offered.

"No, I wasn't," I lifted my chin and turned my head from him. I flinched when I felt his hand caress the back of my hand. I could safely say that it was different from how he held Esme's hand earlier. It conveyed more meaning behind it. His continuous caress was distracting me from my previous thought, but I could care less about remembering it, I didn't want this moment to end.

He seemed bored of paying attention to my hand, and his fingers edged their way to the end of my sleeve, and he pushed it back. I wished that I could see his face, but my back was just barely touching his front, and I wanted nothing more than to lean back and fall into his chest. He pushed up my sleeve until it reached my upper arm, and Emmett brushed his fingers across my wrist and up to my elbow. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath and released a shuddered sigh.

Emmett put his cheek to my temple and took in a deep breath. "You smell so good," he said. "You're very soft too," he continued tracing circles on my wrist. He released my arm and my sleeve fell down to its appropriate position, he took a step back and I turned around wondering why he stopped. I didn't want him too.

"You look beautiful." He shrugged. "I have no idea why you worry, there's no way you could not be perfect." We stood staring into one anothers eyes, cautious. We were waiting to see who would make the next move. I wanted nothing more than to brush my hand against his pale, strong cheek.

"Emmett!" I heard Esme call. He cocked his head to the side and walked away from me leaving me alone in the garage with the mirror to my back. And for once, I had no need to look in it to see how I looked. I already knew.

**R/R!**


	4. Don't Ever Think I'll Make You Try

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Haha they made me very happy! Keep reviewing! Keep me happy! Honestly, this chapter went in the completely opposite direction that I intended it to go. I am one of those writers who writes the first thing that comes to their head and have no future plan. I have a few ideas about the future but they could change, just like this chapter had. I hope you enjoy it! Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't know when I'll get to update next, hopefully Friday but it most likely will be Saturday.**

**P.S: This chapter might seem a bit rough around the edges. I apologize. It seemed that way to me, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Universe. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Ever Think I'll Make You Try

_September, 1935_

Edward examined the dark blue button-down shirt. He held it up to me for my opinion. We were shopping for clothes for Emmett. It had been a little over a month since I had brought him to Carlisle, and he had a habit of getting his clothes dirty quickly. For the most part, he was used to his strength, but often he wouldn't be paying attention and he'd easily rip through the human fabric. Edward and Carlisle weren't exactly the same size as him, so he was in desperate need for some clothing.

I shook my head at his choice.

"Why not?" Edward was becoming impatient with me. In truth, I didn't mind the shirt, but I was having too much fun annoying him.

"That blue is too dark."

"I happen to like it," Edward muttered.

"Then buy it for yourself."

He gave me an odd look, which I ignored. I knew exactly which look he was giving me, I didn't need to see it. He was making a joke out of my desire to choose the clothes that _I_ wanted to see Emmett in. We already selected quite a few articles of clothing, but I still didn't think there was enough.

Edward and I were pretending to be a young newlywed couple, so we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves as two young people who were together shopping for male clothing and were not betrothed in any way.

"What about this dear?" He held out a red shirt, which I had quickly become fond of. The sales lady was standing aside, unable to take her eyes off of Edward, but at the same time kept her unexplainable distance from him.

"Yes, get that," I felt the material and found that it was very soft. I smiled and turned around examining my nails.

"I say we're done for now, don't you?" he brought the clothes over to the man at the till. I followed him and waited for him to pay. We quickly left; the car was parked just outside the store.

Edward tossed the bags in the backseat, and slid into the driver's side. I sat down gracefully in the passenger seat. I couldn't help it, I peered into the rearview mirror, checking my features for anything awry. It was superfluous, but I did it anyway.

He turned on the car and sped off, driving us back home. We drove quite a ways, and were heading back to our house in southern Kentucky. Carlisle had plans for us to move soon. It just wasn't too smart to have Emmett so close to his home. We would relocate at the end of September.

The ride home with Edward was mostly silent; I talked for a while about my plans to increase the speed on the engine, which got him very excited. I found that I was getting excited – as we got closer home – about seeing Emmett again. This was the first time we'd been separated, even if it had only been for a few hours, it wasn't a pleasant experience that I cared to repeat ever again. Although I knew that was unavoidable. I wondered if he missed me, too.

I sat forward anxiously as Edward pulled up our long drive through the woods to the house. We were so close, I could smell him. Emmett. I needed to see him smile again.

"He's missing you too," Edward said.

I looked at him, he seemed a little too concentrated on the road, and he didn't have to be, after all. But I appreciated his words. I nodded and began to wring my hands together. The apprehension I was feeling was unlike any other I had ever felt. And then that would only increase my anxiety.

When Edward finally pulled the car to a stop, I decided to take my time, as to appear not too eager. I reached over into the backseat to get the bags; Edward already left me to retrieve them by myself. When I turned to walk up the porch steps, Emmett stood there smiling, uneasily. I felt my body begin to slow down as I saw that he was waiting for me. I smiled back.

"Are those bags all clothes for me?" He asked. It figured he was only here to get a change of clothes.

"Yes," I said, I walked over to him and handed it to him. I was suddenly very worried that I was the only one who was fully into the idea of the two of us. And I wanted him to want it as well. So I never broke eye contact with him. He stared back and only when I pushed the bags to his stone, well muscled chest, did he remember the need of clothing.

"Right, I'll just change, now." He seemed to be having trouble removing his gaze from mine, and slowly backed into the open front door, still smiling at me. I waved at him, as he soon realized he'd have to turn around to make his way up the stairs.

As I heard his bedroom door close, I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I made my way up the stairs, and walked extra leisurely as I passed his door, hoping he'd come out to stop me. To talk to me. But he didn't, so I continued my way to my room slightly disappointed.

Once I entered, and I lay myself onto the bed, I did something. Something I hadn't done since I was a human. I dreamed. And not in the way a human does when they sleep, although it felt just as vividly as I remembered. I imagined - or day dreamed, however you wanted to call it – about a wedding. _My_ wedding to Emmett.

It was an impossibility of course, because firstly, the sun shone down on our outside ceremony. I made my way towards Emmett. I was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. It bunched at the shoulders, and was tight fitted to my waste, where it fell out to the ground. My veil covered my face in the most alluring way, and my train lay behind me, at least ten feet long. The dress was the most beautiful white I had ever seen. It was so clean, and tidy. I wore my hair up high on my head. I wore the deepest shade of red lipstick.

Despite the sun, I didn't sparkle. None of us sparkled. I made my way down the aisle, with Edward and Carlisle standing next to the groom, and Esme standing on my side waiting, all three of them looked very happy. The minister stood between the three of them waiting to unite the bride and groom.

And then there was Emmett.

He was flawlessly handsome. His black suit, worked well with his pale skin. He looked over the moon with happiness, he grinned at me and his dimples were ever so prominent. I couldn't help but grin back at him, as I made my way to the most dashing man I had ever laid eyes on.

Emmett was impatient of my arrival, and took three grand strides to me and with a hand on the small of my back and another cradling my neck he moved his lips to mine, before the minister could instruct him too. I wasn't angry that he did so, behaving against the rules, but ever so pleased. I felt romanticized. He pulled away and smiled a perfect smile, then led me to the minister.

My heart felt swelled with the amount of love that was emanating from him and me, as we said our vows and kissed officially as man and wife.

As my daydream continued, and I was beginning to imagine our wedding night, I was interrupted by a knock on the door, which surprised me.

I hadn't been startled in my entire time as a vampire. I knew when things were coming, but I was so distracted that I hadn't even noticed the man of my dreams waiting outside my door.

I told him he could come in, and as I sat up straighter on my bed, I felt guilty as if he caught me doing something naughty. All I _had_ done is dream a future with him. But there was no way that he could possibly know what I was thinking, unless Edward told him. I fought back a growl at the thought of Edward interfering. But Emmett didn't seem upset or anything so I tried to focus just on him, which wasn't that hard I found.

Emmett sat at the end of my bed, and I felt my body very hyper aware of his close proximity, loving every tingle and feeling of anticipation. Emmett was looking down at my clothed feet. I wanted to pull them away so he would stop staring. What did he find so interesting with my socked feet?

He finally looked up, looking shy. "I missed you while you were away." He finally uttered. My heart soared at his words. "It's a bit ridiculous though, because you couldn't have been gone more than a few hours. It felt longer, though."

I nodded, too nervous to respond. Why was I nervous? I had nothing to be nervous for. I was becoming irritated at myself. Emmett was so willing to put himself out there, but I was terrified.

"Did you not feel the same?" he was looking at my expression. I tried to tell him that I was angry at myself and not at his confession.

"No, no. I'm just slightly frustrated…" I forced out.

"With me?" he asked.

"No, with myself. I wish -" I inhaled sharply. Could I not just spit it out already? All I had to say was 'I missed you too'. Say it again. 'I missed you too.' 'I missed you too.' "I'm tired." I felt my inner self really want to shake my outer self silly.

"Oh, not literally though? Because that's not possible." Emmett was smiling despite my idiotic words. He sighed and pulled his legs up onto the bed, sitting comfortably, as if he planned on staying for a while. "I think I miss that the most. Sleeping, I mean. Being tired. I took advantage of it before, I realize."

"I miss it too." 'I missed you too.' I hope he got the double meaning in my words, because I meant them for him, not the stupid sleeping.

"I miss my mom." He said after a few moments of silence, the length of a couple human heart beats. I looked at him; he was putting himself out there. He was willing to be vulnerable around me. Meanwhile, I struggled with that, being open with him. Why couldn't I?

"It's hard at first, but you'll get –" Used to it? I certainly still wasn't used to it. "It gets better. Do you miss your father or your siblings at all?"

Emmett scowled slightly. "Not really. Maybe my sister, Jenny." He smiled. "My dad wasn't a very nice man. I mean, he wasn't horrible. But I kind of got the feeling that he didn't care too much about his kids. He loved my mother, but often seemed very short when it came to his children. He never really showed me much…affection."

"And your brothers?" I knew Emmett had six brothers, and two sisters.

He laughed. "There was nothing I loved more than proving to my brothers that I am stronger. That's why I am so big." He shrugged. "I was the smallest for the longest time, and I hated it. So I worked hard at being the bigger brother, in size. When I finally showed them that I could beat them at anything: arm wrestling, fighting, lifting – they tried their hardest to show me that they were still the _bigger_ brothers. We competed a lot." He finished and seemed lost in thought as he stared at a spot on the carpet.

"Did you always win, then?"

He brightened up at this question. "I won everything since I was seventeen. That's when I started to get big."

I couldn't help the smile, when I thought of Emmett beating all his brothers, who in my thoughts looked similar to him. But of course Emmett was far more beautiful.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Rose," he said. I looked up. No one had called me Rose in a while. Not since…not since I saw _him_ last. Not since I snapped his neck…

He noticed me flinch at the nickname.

"Rosalie," he tried again. This time I caught his stare with my own. Nothing else mattered but him. He leaned forward, towards me. My body responded to his slow movement, I was surprised by my hesitance. Was I not just dreaming of our future only moments ago? But dreaming it and living it were completely different.

I shook my head, childishly. He looked at me in confusion. I stood up quickly and was across the room from him in an instant.

"I'm sorry I can't." I said so quietly, I was surprised that he heard me, because once I said it he looked as if I slapped him.

"Is it not what you wanted?" his voice was very unsure as he said the words.

I looked at him helplessly. "I don't know."

He took a step towards me, and I shuddered. It was an involuntary reaction; there was nothing I wanted more than for him to hold me. But that was what my body wanted and my conscious. But I realized that my subconscious was screaming at me to not trust him.

I couldn't look at him, and I kept my face towards the wall. The wall couldn't hurt me. He could. I waited for him to leave me. But he didn't. He stood there, waiting for me. What did he want from me? What did he want me to do? All I could do right now is try hard not to fall apart. He couldn't see me broken.

I was panicking, my body was having all the signs and symptoms that human went through when they experienced a panic or anxiety attack. And here I was, a vampire experiencing those same emotions. I couldn't breathe, I wouldn't breathe. If I inhaled his scent, well, I was afraid how I would react.

It was uncomfortable, not breathing. So I finally allowed myself to inhale a shaky breath. His scent hit me just like I thought it would. And made me want to break down into sobs. I was offending him, disappointing him. My reaction was unforgivable. I must not have looked my best either. I most likely looked hideous. That, made me shrink against the wall even more. I slid down to the floor, hitting the ground and wrapping my long, shaky arms around my knees, pulled to my chest.

Emmett spoke finally, "I tried to ask Edward what you were about. But he refused. He said it was a story you had to tell me yourself. I hoped," I heard his feet shuffle. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing him away. "If you don't want to tell me Rosalie, that's fine. When I touched you in the garage that day, you may not have noticed it, but you were so still, and hesitant. I wondered why that was…"

I shook my head; I couldn't let out a sob that would be humiliating.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to. If you want me to go, then I will. Right now," he didn't want to. I could tell, just from his voice. But he had to go. He couldn't see me like this. It was horribly embarrassing.

"Go," I managed to say, finally. I was mortified with my stupid reactions. I pleaded with my body to stop its...revulsion.

He didn't leave at first, but eventually the room felt empty and meaningless once he exited my door. I heard him exit the house, where Edward stood, almost waiting for him. Emmett told him he needed to hunt, and Edward quickly agreed to accompany him. They left. I sobbed.

**R/R!**


	5. I'm Staring, Wondering What's Underneath

**AN: I tried to get this chapter up and ready last night but unfortunately I got sleepy and I had to get up for work the next day. So, here is the next chapter, and I must first off THANK YOU! I love the reviews and you're comments, they make me extra happy and make me want to keep writing. Keep them coming! Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm Staring, Wondering what's Underneath

I sobbed, and I couldn't stop. I pulled at my hair, I clawed at my body. Eventually I thought about the repercussions that would occur if I did too much harm to my figure, and settled on harming my room. I screamed so loud, the windows and mirrors cracked. I grabbed my vanity and hurled it through the wall, and it hit the tub in my bathroom. I tore at my bed sheets. I pulled down my four posters. I grabbed all the clothes from my closet and threw them around the room; I shredded my dresser to kindling. It still didn't dull the painful throb that cascaded throughout my body.

I collapsed to a pathetic heap to the ground, weeping. It was an uncontrollable, unflattering, feral crying. And for the most part, I had no idea where this reaction came from. I was sure that it wasn't just from Emmett. He did play a large part to my misery though. But I couldn't blame him when this was so obviously my fault. He didn't make me tear apart my room and suffer through unstoppable sobs. I was frustrated that no actual tears escaped my eyes. I wanted desperately for them to fall down my cheeks, leaving wet trails.

As I lay there, wrecked, unable to think straight, the door opened. I was far too wrapped up in my sorrow to care whose hand was caressing my hair. But just from the entrance I knew it wasn't Emmett, and that made me sob even more. I knew it could only be Esme, and as much I'm sure I would appreciate it later, I would rather she left. I had no idea how long I cried. But I was still sure that Edward and Emmett hadn't returned from their hunt.

"Rosalie." Esme's voice was so kind, so soft, so reassuring, that I sat up and threw myself at her, creating a death grip around her neck and I bawled to her shoulder.

"Mom," I blubbered. Ever since Emmett entered my life, I never accepted that Carlisle and Esme were my parents, now I had. I couldn't explain why now, but I did.

She patted my head, but not in a condescending way, and whispered heartfelt things into my ear, trying to calm my panicked state. Mostly, my body reassured my mind that I was calming down. My mind was all over the place, not knowing what to think next. But my body was exhausted. That was something I hadn't felt in years.

Now, I was no longer weeping hysterically, but I was still feeling wretched. Esme continued to soothe me, and I just stared blankly at the now broken wall; I could see my bathroom, and the bathtub was removed from normal spot. Water was erupting from the torn apart pipes, the bathroom was flooding, and the water was seeping into my carpeted bedroom.

I stood up quickly. "Esme," I said wildly. "We have to fix this up before Edward and Emmett come home!" I ran towards the flooding pipes, unsure of where to start or what to do.

"Rosalie, don't worry. Carlisle went to delay them. They shouldn't be back until at least tomorrow morning. We have time to fix it."

I looked at her, gratefully, and I wanted more than anything to go back to my down state, but I couldn't. That was absolutely unnecessary and thwarting.

I sat down on the wet bathroom floor. I didn't care though. I felt very weak and dejected. I didn't think I could ever feel happy again at this moment.

Esme crouched down beside me and moved my hair from my face, and sweeping it behind my shoulder. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Do you not know?"

"I can guess, but it seems there is something bothering you way more than the conversation with Emmett."

"I was horrible, Esme. You know. What I did was unforgivable. He must hate me."

"I doubt that very much," she pursed her lips. "He cares a great deal for you, Rosalie. I don't need to be Edward to know that."

"How could he, we barely know each other? What happens when he sees how self-absorbed I am? Will he still care for me then? No, he probably won't," I wailed. I was feeling better getting these questions out in the open, questions I had been wondering about for the past few weeks. The mortification of how I just reacted was seeping in, and my heart felt heavier.

"Rosalie, I'm pretty sure he has a good idea of who you are. He has been hanging around Edward, and I believe he's asked Edward his opinions on you. And you and I both know Edward would not hold back on that subject," Esme smiled fondly at me. I figured she was right about that. "Besides, you two have been conversing, and he had to have known what your personality is by now."

I shook my head. "No, Esme, I don't think so. When I'm with him, I forget about myself. Only afterwards do I go into a worried state on how I look."

"I'm sure he can understand that," Esme reasoned.

I sighed in defeat. I wasn't going to persuade Esme into my way of thinking tonight.

"Let's get this cleaned up." I nodded in agreement, looking clearly for the first time at the disaster I had created.

Esme moved towards the bursting tub first. I watched as she slowed down the water flow to a stop. I memorized how she fixed it and was sure I could do the same myself if the time ever asked for it again. She and I assembled the clothing I had torn away from my closet, and positioned the unscathed ones back onto their hangers. I could care less about the ones I had destroyed beyond sewing. Esme said she'd be able to repair a few pieces of the clothing. I thanked her for that.

We both agreed that my dresser was too far gone, and we could use it as kindling one evening when we felt like a fire. The bed had collapsed from its position; Esme and I put it back up with a hammer and nails. The sheets that I had torn were burned, and Esme brought new ones in. We made the bed.

Now, the wall between my washroom and my bedroom was non-existent. Esme put up a white sheet to build a type of temporary wall. She said there was no point in trying to repair it now, because Edward, Carlisle and Emmett would be here any moment. I sighed. There was no way Emmett wouldn't see this, and then gain the knowledge of my freak-out.

Esme hugged me warmly before heading down the stairs to greet the boys when they arrived. I stayed in my room, too humiliated to face any of them right now. I sat on my bed, hating the new sheets that donned it.

I heard Esme hug the men and ask how they're hunt was. Edward reassured her that it was fine, and just as he was about to head upstairs, Emmett stopped him.

"Edward, do you want to play a game of cards?"

I closed my eyes, he didn't want to be alone and give me the opportunity to apologize. I knew it. Edward didn't hesitate, and agreed.

They played many rounds of cards. They played many different games, from poker, to gin, to even old maid. I was intolerant of their ridiculous games. I wanted to be alone with Emmett so I could apologize. I shouted at Edward in my head to give up the games, and go away.

"Sorry, Emmett, I'd rather be alone, now. Good game, we'll do something else later, perhaps?" Edward left Emmett alone, and made his way to his room. I thanked him mentally, which I'm sure he received.

I made my way down stairs. The sunlight edged its way through the windows and echoed through the living room. Emmett was sparkling. I had seen him sparkle before, but now, with his back facing me, I felt the same urge I always did when he shone in the sun. I wanted to touch him. So very much.

"Emmett," I said quietly. I finished my trek down the stairs, and leaned against the banister. My legs felt weak around him, and now, he was cross with me. I was so afraid that he'd reject me, like I had to him just hours ago.

He cocked his head to the side and looked me straight in the eye. My breath hitched in my throat, but I forced it to continue into an exhale. Half of his face was sparkling, but the other half – facing me – was shadowed. It was an incredible contrast that made him so inhumanly beautiful, like us all. But at the same time, he was so unlike any other vampire. I was still staggered by his direct eye contact. I was so sure he wouldn't look me in the eye. That would be too kind.

I swallowed the nervous amount of venom that had begun to pool in my mouth. "I'm sorry," I said it so quickly and quietly that I was sure I hadn't even said it.

But he responded, in typical Emmett-style. His response was too forgiving. He should have held it against me at least for a little while, if not forever. But I could tell he didn't care about it anymore, just by the gigantic grin that was displayed on his face.

"When I was hunting, I picked up on your scent. It was faint, but you had been there, not long ago. I followed it, and the scent was so barely there, that I couldn't be exactly sure it was yours. But when I followed it to the end, I realized it _was_ yours." He paced to the right, and I hated how much he kept his distance, but at the same time I was grateful. I didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. "It led me to the same spot where the bear attacked me. Where you found me." The words hung there for a moment as we both remembered that day.

I closed my eyes, the wave of emotion that hit me with his words, was overwhelming.

"Can I take you back?"

"Back?" I was stunned with his question.

He nodded eagerly. He was so hopeful for my answer, I couldn't say no. But I was afraid. I didn't trust myself with him. I eventually nodded.

I don't even think he really thought about it, but he shot across the room and grabbed my hand. I was taken aback by his abruptness. I guess I assumed he'd be very careful and cautious around me from now on. But I liked that he knew that I was alright with hand holding.

He pushed the door open with a little too much force and it was ripped off its hinges.

"Sorry Esme!" he laughed. She excused his hastiness, and he proceeded to lead me the way I knew so well. I had re-lived that day when I found him over and over, and I had memorized the exact path I had taken to happening upon him that day. I didn't need him to lead me, but I did anyway, loving the way his hand fit into mine.

As we ran through the trees, still locking fingers securely, I never felt more serene. The way he ran was so graceful, but due to his huge size, it looked a bit odd. But I loved it. I wouldn't change it for the world. This moment, ever.

We were silent as we ran. Emmett seemed a little _too_ concentrated, but I didn't mind, although I was curious. We slowed down as the clearing where I had found him came into view. He reached his free hand over and held it out in front of me, telling me to stop. I complied.

As we dodged the stray branches poking out of the trees, we stepped into the clearing, recalling that fateful day. I looked up at Emmett, wanting to see his reaction. He didn't seem disturbed that this was his last moment as a human. I knew if _I_ ever went back…I closed my eyes tightly. No, not now. Not ever again.

Emmett let go of my hand, and I hated it. I hated standing here without him touching me in some way. This place was meaningless without him in some sort of physical contact with me. I looked around, re-envisioning the bear attacking Emmett, killing him. I flinched at the thought and he noticed.

"I remember it all so clearly," he mused. "I gave up. I didn't bother to keep up a fight anymore. It was pointless. I knew I was going to die, and I accepted that. And then you came…And I knew, that I didn't want to live or die – whichever one – prevented me from every seeing you again. I thought you were an angel." He paused and was more serious than I had ever seen him. "You _are_ an angel." I looked away. The intensity of his gaze was too much for me. "So, I figured that if you were taking me to heaven, then I wanted to go, so I could be closer to you if I died, then if I was human, because, as a human I was not worthy of you. But maybe if I died, I _could_ be worthy."

I looked at him, shocked. How could he think he wasn't worthy of me? We were perfect together.

"So, there, I said it. Rosalie, I've never been…" He paused, for the first time. He seemed hesitant on what he would say to me. Normally he would say without really thinking of the consequences, but now he considered them. He smirked, and then, "Whenever you're ready to share more with me, I'll be ready too. I'll wait, I don't mind, really. Time is irrelevant, is it not?"

I looked at him, and I wondered, how could anyone be as amazing as him? No one ever could. "Emmett, thank you." I said, and with that I moved closer to him. He seemed surprised at my fervor. But I only stopped when I was inches away. "It means a lot to me," I opened my mouth, preparing myself for admitting more to him. "You mean a lot to me." There, I had opened up to him. I had said it, and it wasn't even close to what I wanted to tell him. But it was good for now.

There was so much admiration in his eyes as he looked down at me, and he slowly cupped my face. I breathed in his aura, loving being close. I guessed that I needed that time to cry, to get a better of idea on what I was about, on what I wanted, on what I had to get over. I still wasn't completely ready, but I felt more than I had before. My dead heart was begging to thud rapidly against my chest out of anticipation. It tried, but the message it sent to my body, that this was the right man for me, was effective.

I loved him. I just needed to find the right moment to confess it. I was sure, as he stared back at me that he loved me too, but it wasn't the right time to say it. I was impatient for the moment when he'd say it, but if he could wait, so could I.

He wanted to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me, but he was wary. I understood why, when he tried before, I went catatonic. Who knew how I'd react now? I hoped I wouldn't overreact.

My lips parted, and my body was working towards the kiss, but my mind was wondering many things. How did I look as he stared down at me? Was I ready for this big step?

I placed my hands on his waist, and I wanted to pull him tight to me, I needed it. I wanted to feel every shape and every line of his body. Emmett seemed flabbergasted at my forwardness. He wasn't expecting it. I nodded my head, giving him permission to press his lips to mine, just like I had imagined at our wedding.

He was exaggerating the anticipation of the kiss, moving incredibly slowly. I met him half way, I couldn't wait. Once his lips met mine, I knew more than ever before that Emmett was made for me. Despite everything that had happened to me, despite how much I resented this life, he was the one thing that made sense.

His lips moved against mine, and he moved one hand to the small of my back pulling me closer. His hand played with my hair and he deepened the kiss. I was so wrapped up in the kiss. I realized I hadn't moved my hands from his waist, and that I should probably do something with them. I moved them to his biceps, reveling in the size. He was very broad shouldered, and I loved it. I smiled slightly and I was pleased when he smiled against our lips, too. He was easing up and kissed me lightly but with just as much love as his other kisses. He finally pulled away and I sucked in a much needed breath. I needed it to think straight, but his scent was so _there_ that it didn't do much good.

After that, I just wanted to blurt out that I loved him, but I held my tongue. I had never felt anything like that. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed the side of my head into his chest.

Emmett kissed the top of my head and held me just as tightly, rocking us back and forth slightly. I closed my eyes. And for once I didn't hate my being turned into a vampire.

**R/R!**


	6. I Need a Fix 'Cause I'm Going Down

**AN: Unfortunately my computer will be reformated for the next few days, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Hence my reason for desperatley trying to get this chapter up today. From this chapter on, I will probably be moving this story extra fast, and it might irritate some people and for that I'm sorry, but there is only so much story I can do without fast forwarding. I'm planning on getting through his whole first year as a vampire done by chapter ten, and then the years will just be passing them by extra quick. I would like to even write the moment when Alice and Jasper enter the story, and eventually some of the chapters will be in Emmett's POV. Until then, enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!!**

_Chapter 6: I Need a Fix 'Cause I'm Going Down_

_October, 1935_

I was being eased in to the idea of Emmett. It had been a few weeks, and we were now moving into our new house. It was far away from Kentucky, and our residence now settled in north-western Montana, in the county of Flathead. Carlisle had to travel to the nearest hospital which was over an hour away, but for him it would only take him twenty minutes. Our new home was a beautiful grey-stone house. It stood amongst trees and was pretty much on a mountain. I loved it. It was only the second place I had resided in since I became a vampire, and it was better than our last house.

"Emmett, can you grab those boxes?" I called over my shoulder. Emmett was very useful when it came to moving. I beamed when he lifted six large, heavy boxes at once. He could have carried more, but he seemed to be trying not to look too ridiculous. We made our way up to my bedroom and he placed the boxes down effortlessly on my hardwood floor.

Esme had arrived here a week before us, settling the house, and making it more homely. She had done a wonderful job with my room, it was flawless. I looked over at my vanity that had already been placed in the spot I requested it to be, I smiled attractively at my reflection.

"Come on, Rose. There's still more boxes," Emmett held out his hand for me, I quickly went to his side and slid my hand in his.

For the past three weeks, we had been getting closer. We had discussed what we wanted in our future, what we hoped for and what we loved. We still hadn't said those three words, but I could feel it wouldn't be long. A week ago I had revealed my whole past to Emmett. It was difficult at first, but once the words fell from my guarded mouth, I couldn't stop. I told him everything. Emmett didn't like my last moments of humanity, and had clenched his fists so hard. He fumed about it and needed a moment to collect himself before I continued. He insisted on knowing everything, but I was most reluctant giving him the full details on account of his reaction. The story wasn't going to get any better…

Emmett stopped me at the top of the stairs and faced me. He leaned down smiling and pressed his lips to mine, before pulling back slightly and moving in again, teasing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, reveling in his smell and his taste. Nothing could compare to that, to now. I wasn't even sure human blood would ever have the same effect on me as Emmett did. He traced my lips before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I massaged his with mine and gripped tightly to his neck, his body was pressed to mine so tightly, that I couldn't really remember anything about myself, except that I wanted this man more than anything.

"Emmett, Rosalie!" Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs, I pulled away, but Emmett refused to let me go. His lips collided with my neck and began sucking on it gently. I saw Carlisle stare up at us, the corners of his mouth twitching. "We'd all prefer if we unpacked everything before nightfall. It's just more convenient." I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but I only caught a few of his words. Emmett was tracing his tongue across my collarbone.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me.

I pushed Emmett back with as much force I could. "Yes, we'll get it done." I raced down the stairs, not looking at Emmett. He could very easily distract me again.

Once we finished packing I stood in my room admiring how organized it was already. Edward was still organizing his books and records, I smiled smugly. My bed was freshly made, and my clothes were all in the closet in their appropriate spaces.

I felt large arms wrap around my waist. I screamed as I was lifted off the ground, and we landed on my bed, roughly, making it creek uneasily.

"Emmett, don't break the bed, please." I warned him. I was on top of him his arms still wrapped around my waist, I tried to maneuver myself so that I could see his face, but I just felt his breath hit my neck as he chuckled.

His arms loosened and I rolled over, straddling his hips. He grinned up at me, it was infectious. I never felt so light unless I was with Emmett. I embraced the feelings he made me feel. He stretched his arms out and tucked them under his head. He breathed in and his chest expanded. I was very aware of the position I was in, but I tried to act nonchalant. I was still not sure how to react when it came to our physical relationship, I was new to this. I had never been so intimate with a man before. In most ways I was innocent…

Emmett noticed my weary expression and grabbed my shin, rolling me off of him. I hit the pillow, feeling guilty for getting him excited for no reason. He continued to smile away though. He leaned on his side staring down at me. I wasn't a short woman, but next to Emmett, I felt small.

He traced my face with his index finger.

"Emmett?" I asked. I bit my lower lip. Emmett seemed as if he couldn't help it and kissed my lips. I smiled. "Emmett." He pulled away and played with my fingers. He was waiting for me to continue. "Have you -" suddenly I didn't have the courage to ask. But he was looking at me curiously, so I couldn't just write it off. "Have you – have you ever been with another woman?" I finally spit it out. I looked up at him, and he continued to play with my hands, avoiding my eyes. I was already pretty sure I knew the answer.

He opened his mouth and sucked in a breath before his response. "Yes." He leaned forward and kissed my index finger. I shivered.

"More than one?" I couldn't believe I just asked that. Why would it matter?

"Yes…but, look, Rosalie. They didn't hold my attention for more than a few hours of a couple nights of my life, and I didn't care about them in anyway except for when it came to…" he trailed off. I hated that he was with other women, but what could I do about it? I started to panic. Would he compare me? Certainly not in looks, I was far more beautiful than any tramp he had ever been with. But, when it came to experience…

"Oh." That was all I could say.

"I had _too_ much fun as a human. Fun that I probably shouldn't have had at times, but I did. I can't take back what I did, and those women, I don't even remember their names. That's how important they are to me." He let go of my hand, and placed his palm on my face and directed my gaze to his. "But you didn't have to hold my attention, you _own_ it. If that makes sense," he laughed slightly. A faint smile made its way onto my lips, but the uneasiness in my stomach didn't pass. Emmett leaned forward and met his lips with mine. He kissed me once, then twice, and then for a third time before pulling away and looking into my eyes, to see if I felt better. I didn't, but it was hard not to when he did things like that.

His eyes tightened. "Rose," his red eyes almost sparkling, "I need to hunt." He swallowed hard as if to prove it. I nodded. I didn't particularly feel like going, but I would for him. We both got up from the bed and made our way down stairs. At the bottom was Esme waiting.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you."

"Sure," Emmett jumped down to the ground, skipping the last eight steps. The house shook slightly. He grinned, "Sorry about that."

Esme laughed fondly. "Let's get going."

We weren't so familiar with the area like our last house yet. So we were very cautious, paying close attention for humans. Emmett wasn't worried as he leaped off to find his first victim with an evil glint in his eyes. Esme had caught a deer and returned sooner than I had expected. I wasn't really up for hunting but caught a deer myself, to subdue myself for now. Esme edged toward me.

"Are you okay?" It was so difficult having private conversations with this life. I looked at her annoyed.

"Yes, I'm fine," the tone of my voice was far from fine.

Esme placed a hand on my shoulder. "I won't interfere, I promise. I just wanted to see if you needed -"

Our senses were alert in an instant. We smelled it, human blood. My throat contracted in agony, begging my to ease the fire that had eminated. Blood. _Emmett,_ my mind reminded me. We raced off into the direction it was coming from, looking for Emmett all the while. I was terrified, worried about him. What if…I shook my head racing faster, then I stopped. I looked at the scene in front of me, shocked. Esme stopped suddenly at my side.

Emmett was looking down at the human body, of which he drank from. His eyes were darker red than earlier. They burned with the blood lust, he wanted it, and he took it. The human victim was a teenaged girl, probably about fourteen. I moved my eyes from her, disgusted, and looked at Emmett. Up until now, he was perfectly alright with his vampire life. But now, looking into his eyes I was frightened. He slowly turned his body to lock eyes with me. He opened his mouth, and his teeth were stained of human blood, as was his shirt. He must have been incredibly messy, so desperate for the blood he couldn't get it into his mouth fast enough. He seemed possessed in this moment. I swallowed the venom collecting in my mouth. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was all just a dream.

I was surprised to see Edward race through the forest and stood in front of Emmett, he put his hands on his shoulders. "Emmett," he said. Emmett tore his eyes from me and looked at Edward. "Step away from the girl, come on," Edward pulled him away bringing him closer to us. At the word girl, Emmett's face crumpled up in anguish.

"Girl," he said. His eyes were searching for something as they raced around the forest surroundings. "Let's get away from here."

"Good idea," Edward said. "Rosalie, Esme, get him home."

"Edward," Esme said. He nodded for us to go. I knew he was going to dispose of the body.

Esme put her hand on his forearm, and dragged Emmett away at a run. I stood there unable to move. My Emmett…

"Rosalie, _go_. Be with Emmett, he needs you now," Edward snapped at me. He picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms. He nodded his head fiercely in the direction Esme and Emmett left. I slowly walked away not taking my eyes off of the dead blonde girl. Her neck had dry blood around Emmett's bite mark. "Rosalie!" Edward snapped.

I ran back towards the house, Esme was in the living room, pulling Emmett's shirt over his head, probably ready to burn it. Emmett looked at me, tortured.

"Rose," he muttered. His face was still crumpled into that look of agony. He held out his hand for me to take. _Emmett had killed a human_. That was something that I couldn't forget right now. But the look of need on his face right now, tore me from my horrible thoughts. I reached over and grabbed it tightly. I was afraid. I wish I knew how to make his pain and fear go away, but I didn't know how.

"Emmett, take the pants off," Esme rushed in. Emmett nodded slowly and unbuttoned his pants and the zipper, he seemed very unaware of what he was doing, and moved in a daze. Once he kicked them off his ankles, Esme took them from the room.

This wasn't exactly how I planned on seeing Emmett half naked for the first time. I looked up at him, and touched his face, he flinched.

"Rosalie, what did I do?" his voice was hoarse and shaking. I hated that Emmett was so scared. He was supposed to be strong, always. But I knew that was an impossibility and killing a human can break your reverie. _He killed a human._ I shook my head from that thought.

"Shh," I said as I pulled him to sit on the couch beside me. He watched my face wanting me to answer.

"I liked it," he whispered to me, as if it was a horrible secret.

"Do you like it now?" I asked him, touching a patch of dried up blood on his hand, it smelled wonderful. _He _smelled wonderful. The human blood was rushing through his veins and it made me sick to my stomach that I loved his smell. Despite my recent hunt, my throat burned.

"I don't know," he said. He put his face in his hands. "I hate that I killed the little girl, but it was so…pleasurable." I looked at him, was that the word he was going to use?

Edward entered the living room. The body was taken care of. He saw us and went to see Esme. I heard him whispering to her. Emmett was too preoccupied to listen. He spoke very fast.

"What I want to know is: what the fuck was a little girl doing running through the wood?" Edward's voice was vicious and protective.

"Edward, you don't know the situation. He is really freaking out right now." Esme's voice was nowhere near as fast as Edward's was.

"Stupid girl," he muttered.

"Edward!" Esme's voice was sharp. I heard Edward leave her and re-enter the living room.

"Emmett," his voice was softer than it had been just moments ago. "You should take a bath."

Emmett seemed to like the idea of a distraction. He nodded vigorously and ran up the stairs. I stared after him. I sighed and fell back into the couch. I needed time to think. Did this change things?

"Rosalie, you have to be very supportive now." I whipped my head around to see Edward staring at me calmly. "He will be out of character right now, you have to be understanding and not be the selfish creature you are."

I stood up fast. "Selfish?" My voice was dangerously low. We were speaking quietly, so not to upset Emmett.

"Yes, you're already thinking about yourself and how this will affect you. Don't be an imbecile and screw things up now."

"How _dare_ you accuse me of not being there for Emmett?"

"I know you Rosalie, and I know how you'll react to this even without reading your thoughts. Don't be your usual petty self when it comes to Emmett. He deserves more."

"I won't!" I screamed. "I care about Emmett and I will be there for him however he needs me," the words were truer than I thought they would be.

"Good," Edward said. "I'd hate to have to explain to Emmett what a self-centered person you can be."

My mouth fell open in shock. "Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Edward shook his head and attempted to brush me away with a wave of his hand.

"You are being an ignorant fool, Edward!"

He whipped around, glaring. "_I'm_ the ignorant fool, Rosalie? _You_ constantly sit around, admiring your reflection! And just now, you don't think I don't know what you were thinking-"

"Enough!"

Edward and I both turned to see Emmett staring at us incredulously.

"Stop! That's enough now." He closed his eyes. He paused before sayig, "Edward, please. I appreciate your concern, but this isn't necessary."

Edward sighed. "If that's what you think -"

"I know." My heart fluttered. I loved that man, despite the events that happened today. All I wanted was for him to smile again. But as I looked at his sure, set face, I couldn't even remember how his face looked when a smile would brighten up his features. His eyes were somber, and he was in mourning.

Edward nodded complacently. "I apologize, Rosalie and Emmett," he turned on his heel and walked past Esme, who I hadn't even noticed was standing there. Esme quickly followed Edward.

I looked at Emmett. He stared at me. "Come with me," he held out his hand once again. I took it without hesitation this time. He led me up the stairs and to his room. It was slightly messy, but he directed me through to his bathroom where the tub was already drawn. "Don't leave me," he sighed.

My breath caught in my throat, unable to speak, I nodded. He pulled off his under garments, and stood there naked in front of me. I didn't look away from his eyes. He stepped into the steaming tub and he groaned as he relaxed into it. He was far too tall for it so his legs were bent at the knees. His head fell back onto the rim, his eyes closed.

He looked so beautiful and I loved him, so very much. I sat down at the side of the tub. He lifted his wet hand from the water and held it open at the edge. I placed mine into his, and he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and slowly.

I shook my head. "I don't blame you. It's alright." And it was true.

**R/R!**


	7. I'd Whisper Something Secret in Your Ear

**AN: My computer is all new and fast and quick. Yes! Unfortunately, I haven't been able to download Microsoft Word onto the computer yet so I can't do my normal word count for the chapter. So this chapter is shorter, not on purpose. Also I couldn't think of anything else to write of after a certain point so the other half of this chapter is random babbling. I'll update again as soon as possible! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!**

Chapter 7: I'd Whisper Something Secret in Your Ear

Emmett asked me not leave him, even when he exited the tub, standing naked, the water dripping off of him, the streams of water droplets cascading down his body…I tore my gaze away, not wanting to look stupid with my mouth open; he was perfect. I'm sure he didn't want me drooling over him when he wasn't feeling so good about himself, now. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. I had my back safely facing him. I heard his wet footsteps as he walked toward me. I stiffened, but waited impatiently for him to come close enough to touch me. I was right. He put his hands on my shoulders; they were slightly wet, but I didn't care. He brushed them down my arms until he locked my wrists with his thumb and index finger, easily. He sighed into my ear, and broke away from me, exiting the bathroom and into his bedroom. I followed, not wanting to be separated from him. I couldn't explain my need to touch him, not necessarily in an intimate way - but in a way where I didn't think I'd be able to stand up straight right now if I didn't hold on to him tight.

He rummaged through his drawers before pulling on a clean pair of pants. He threw the towel to the ground and turned to me. His eyes were so pained, his forehead creased in frustration and confusion, the corner of his lips were turned down and his shoulders were slumped; his body lacked the normal air of confidence it breathed.

I had to use whatever self control I could muster in that moment, to keep from throwing myself at him and crying. I wanted him to smile. I wanted him to not hurt. I hated that I didn't stop him from killing that girl. I hated myself.

He turned away and slowly walked to his window. He leaned on the sill and stared out toward the mountains, silent. The sun was lowering, behind the scenery. He opened his mouth, and I waited for him to speak.

"Will we leave?"

I thought about that. "I don't know."

"We just moved here," he commented. "I don't want you to have to move."

I didn't quite understand what he was saying, but I sat down at the edge of his bed, my legs feeling very weak and my body, drained.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You must hate me."

"What?" My mouth opened, incredulous. I saw his head bob up and down in a nod. "Emmett, I can't hate you. We've all made mistakes."

"Did you ever think I would make a mistake?" This question caught me off guard. I knew the answer. _No._ But I couldn't say that to him.

I shook my head, trying to find the appropriate way to answer his question. "I don't know. I honestly didn't think about it."

"But you didn't expect me to."

"No, I supposed I didn't." I saw the way his body tensed. I panicked. I didn't want him to feel worse about this than he already did. "I don't blame you. I'm not angry with you, Emmett. Please," I made my way to his side and put my hand on his shoulder, tenderly. He didn't flinch like I expected him to.

Instead, he tore himself from the beautiful scenery and fell to his knees, putting his large hands on my waist. I felt fragile as he looked up at me with such intensity, his face contorted in pain. His thumbs traced circles onto the side of my skin, burning me even with the material of my dress interfering. I had never felt such warmth from such cold creatures. Nothing compared to the heat that was emanating from our lifeless bodies. I closed my eyes and gave up trying to be level headed around him. He placed his cheek on my stomach and groaned. He tilted his head slightly and kissed my stomach. I forgot to breathe. I knew I didn't have to worry about passing out due to lack of oxygen, but I was pretty sure if I didn't take a breath soon I would collapse. My body was on fire, tingling and aching for him to kiss me again, and he complied.

He kissed my stomach and the sides of my body, over and over, he dragged his hands down my legs and I shivered. He made it past my long skirt and eventually made it to the skin on my calves. He slid his hands up further, bringing my dress up. It surprised me when he pulled away once he reached my thighs and pulled me down to my knees in front of him. His expression no longer looked pained, but looked wary. He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek and kissed me. I was too frozen to think straight. So I was stuck on my knees, unable to react to his kisses, even as he traced his tongue across my lips, I found it difficult to concentrate. He sucked on my lower lip, and my jaw fell opened, which allowed him access to the interior of my mouth. I moaned as he sucked on my tongue, running his hands up and down my back and front. I leaned into him, finally finding my body's reactions, though they were not working on their own accord.

My arms decided to get involved in the action and gripped onto his shoulders tightly; he grunted and pulled me closer to him than I thought possible. I pulled him closer, his shoulders shrugged up. I was desperate for him to be closer. His arms wrapped now securely around me, as if he was afraid to let me go. He slowed down his pace and the kisses were less urgent. His lips moved slower, but were still intense and passionate. I found it harder to hold onto his shoulders with his arms locked around me so tight. I found an easier position for them, tightly held together between our two pressing bodies.

He finally pulled away after our countless moments of desperation. He didn't stay far from my lips for long before pressing his own back to mine, moving them ever so slightly, and pushing his head to my shoulder, burying his face in the crook of my neck, my hair moving as he breathed heavily in and out. My breaths were coming in jagged and cut through me as I attempted to catch it.

Eventually, Emmett seemed unable to hold us both up – on account of me being very much like mush after that moment of enthusiasm – he seemed to pull us down so we were lying on the hardwood floor. The bed seemed so much further away than I'm sure it was. He pulled me tightly to his chest, if I were human, I would surely be crushed. I nestled myself to his side, my head on his defined chest loving my head moving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing.

He turned his head and kissed the top of my hair, I closed my eyes, so utterly happy, I couldn't begin to describe why.

"I love you."

There was silence as we both processed the words that were whispered. It was like a secret that only he and I knew, now. For a moment, I wondered if he was still there, even though I was very much aware of his presence. My heart was so swollen with love, and I was sure his was too, because I could have sworn I heard it beat.

"I love you, too. So much."

He held me tighter, but placed his fingers on my chin, tilting it up to meet his lips. This was the best feeling. I couldn't imagine ever feeling this whole again. This full. This complete. He was mine, and I was his. I knew it and he knew it.

We lay there, content. We had said all we wanted and needed to say. Silence was welcome and not something we tried to avoid. He traced circles at the bottom of my spine, erupting a sudden urge to kiss him all over again.

"Rose," he sighed. I looked up at him; he stared up at the ceiling. "What did I do?"

"Emmett," I pulled away from him sitting up. He was reluctant for me to leave our position and held onto my waist secure, not wanting me to get too far away. "I'm going to say something and you might not like it because I'll be very honest. But, you have to get over it." A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at me with incredulity. I shook my head. "It's just... you will live forever, and if you dwell on the mistakes you've made and will make, you'll get absolutely nowhere. You have to move on. I'm not saying you should get over it right away, but eventually, yes. Esme did. Edward did. And you will too. Even I had to get over the fact that I've ended a human life. It's not easy, but it's necessary to move on." I looked at him carefully, curious to see how he would react to my words.

He breathed in deeply and squeezed my waist, reassuring me. "I will work hard at getting over it for you, Rosalie." He leaned forward and held my body to his and he pressed his face into my back.

He groaned in a way that I could only think to compare to as frustration.

"I love you," he repeated what he had only said moments ago.

I nodded and pulled his head around and urged it to my face. "I love you," I responded and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Emmett grinned and stood up in a flash, pulling me to my feet. I was a bit stunned that he went from being relaxed to hyper so quickly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. I giggled as he threw me onto his bed and landed on top of me. He tugged at the end of my dress.

"This is in the way," he muttered and inched it up my body like he'd done earlier. The smile wiped away from my face, he kissed my legs making his way to my knee. I froze, unsure of what I should do. I ran my hands through his curly hair. His kisses moved more northward and made their way to my thighs. I shivered involuntarily. My body was going into a familiar, unwelcome state. It was panicking. Not wanting a repeat of my insanity, I stopped him. My grip on his hair tightened and he came to an abrupt stop, his lips placed on my inner thigh.

He lifted his head to look at me.

"Emmett," I said. If I were him I would have made an annoyed groan. How could he possibly put up with me? I had too many requirements. And what was remarkable is he obeyed them without complaint. This was not the way men were supposed to act when it came to sexual favours, or so I've heard…

He nodded his head as if he already understood what I hadn't said yet. "Don't worry about it Rosalie," he leaned up to me and kissed me softly on the lips; he pressed the side of his face into my chest and sighed contently.

I felt the need to explain it to him. "It's just…there are many reasons why I can't bring myself to do that…yet. I want to, and most of the time I feel a need to and I'd love to, more than anything. But…" I shrugged. "My past is one of the reasons I hesitate," I elaborated. He tensed slightly at the mention of my human ending. "I also, have many wishes," I waited for him to ask me what they were.

"What are they?" I smiled. I wondered if I was moving too fast as I contemplated my answer. Would he freak out?

"Well, for starters, there is a tradition that has been experienced for many generations. Of course a lot of the times it happens to be not respected…But I'd like to follow the tradition, I think."

"What tradition?" His mumble shook my body and I withheld a laugh as my body vibrated with his soprano voice.

"Chastity," I was surprised at my confident tone. I knew I wanted this. I wanted to save myself until our wedding night.

He seemed to absorb what I said slowly. "You mean…wait until marriage?" He wanted me to confirm his dreaded thought. I was pleased that his voice didn't falter at the word marriage.

I tired to stop myself from grinning. "I would really like that," I said. He sighed and propped himself on his elbows which were on either side of my body. He had his eyes closed.

"Would that make you happy?"

"Very."

He opened them and smirked. "I'm happy too then." He kissed my nose, and nibbled on it softly, I laughed. "It makes me feel so light when you're happy. I think I'll do anything I can to make you happy from now on. That's good news for you."

"Yes," I chortled, very pleased. "It's very good news for me."

"I suppose," he started. "This requires a marriage proposal."

I stared at him astounded. I wasn't sure that I wanted him to propose now, it had to be very romantic, and I was sure that we used up our romance limit for the day.

"It won't be now," he teased. I rolled my eyes. "But it will happen sometime in the future."

"The near future?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until it happens."

"Will it be so fantastic that I'll swoon?" I ribbed.

"Yes, but I'll make sure that you'll swoon frequently from now until then. I mean, just today you had to have swooned multiple times."

"Multiple times," I agreed.

"No problem, then."

I wondered aloud, "Do you _want_ to be with me for forever?"

He kissed me and murmured, "Definitely. Are you willing to put up with _me_ for forever?" He smiled at me playfully and nudged me with his massive shoulder, I rocked slightly.

"Yes," I hedged, "isn't it obvious?"

"Define obvious."

"I selfishly turned you to a monster so I could get the opportunity to spend time with you. I didn't even know if we'd click like I imagined. I wanted you for forever even when I only saw you for a second."

He beamed. "We're perfect for each other, thats what I think."

"I think so too."

"Well if you didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I poked him and he laughed. He pressed his forehead against mine and angled his head so he kissed my lips, he deepened it and I threw my arms around his neck, he pulled away and I whimpered not wanting him to leave. He didnt, and made hi way down my neck and sucked at a sensitive spot at the end of my neck that connected with my shoulder. I gripped him tighter, and I felt myself growing hot. I reveled in the feeling of warmth that coursed through my two-year-old-dead-body. I knew that Emmett was the only one who could ever make my body start up again. And I was glad that it was only him who was able to do it.

**R/R!**


	8. This Nights A Perfect Shade of Dark Blue

**AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, I have exams coming up so it may be updated less. But I finish school on June 12th, so by then I can hopefully start updating back to normal. I actually started writing another story, so hopefully I'll get that one up soon. **

**This chapter is just a filler fluff piece, and is very short, sorry about that. The next one will be more exciting. I hope you'll agree. Thank you SO much for the reviews! I love them, keep 'em coming! Next chapter will be in Emmett's POV. Yay!**

Chapter 8: This Night's a Perfect Shade of Dark Blue

_January 1936_

I sat at my vanity brushing my long golden hair. I did this at least once of day, I brushed it thoroughly, from my roots sliding it through till the very end. I rarely ever had knots in my hair, and if I did I'd up my daily brush to two times a day for as long as I see fit. I loved having control of my hair, it made me feel...human.

I sensed Emmett barreling up the stairs, making quite a bit of noise as he burst through my bedroom door. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, making it difficult to brush my hair.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but smile, even though I was slightly annoyed.

"Guess whose birthday it is in thirty-eight seconds?" He whispered in my ear and bit on my ear lobe, I sighed.

I tried to shrug him off. Celebrating my birthday had never been an issue until Emmett insisted that we had to celebrate it. He kept his grip iron-clad and whispered in my ear. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one." He spun me around in my chair and kissed me deeply. I didn't mind as I slid my arms around his neck pulling him closer, all too soon he stepped away. I pouted and he frowned leaning in to kiss me again.

"It is now officially January tenth! Twenty-one years ago today you were born." I tried not to feel too sad about that. Almost three years ago my life ended. I looked away from his enthusiastic face not wanting him to see me sad on my birthday.

"Emmett, you know we don't celebrate birthdays, it's pointless."

"Yeah? Well, now that I'm here it's going to happen."

"You'll get bored of it in a couple years. There's only so much you can do for a birthday before you use its meaning all up."

"Hmm, isn't it Carlisle's birthday in a couple of months?" He grinned as he sat at the end of my bed.

"You missed Esme's birthday last November," I pointed it out to him.

"Only because I didn't even know it was her birthday!" He defended himself, "I found out the next week." He crossed his arms across his chest.

I smiled. "I hope you don't have anything planned for me today." But - secretly - I _was_ hoping for something extravagant.

He got a mischevious smirk as he shook his head nonchalantly. "Nope, sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing real special happening today."

I looked at him sharply. He was playing along; he knew that I wanted something to happen today. "Well, good. I'd be very mad if you did anything."

"Well, good, then." He stood up and unnecessarily stretched his arms and yawning. "Well, I'll let you continue with your hair, and I'll see you soon," he left the room, teasing me. I almost growled at his immaturity.

Exasperated, I grabbed my brush roughly and hastily pulled it through my hair. I was frustrated at Emmett, mocking me. I let out an angry sigh, and turned in my chair. He wasn't going to ridicule me and get away with it. I stood up and threw my door open and rushed down the hall.

"Emmett!" I snapped. I stamped my feet on the stairs as I made my way down. I rushed down the hallway. Esme stood in the living room holding a basket of laundry staring at me. Emmett was sitting on the couch looking at me with a guilty expression.

"You're mocking me!" I pointed at him and yes, my voice may have been a bit stern.

"I am?" He asked looking up at Esme for support.

"Do no look at her for help!" I nodded my head at Esme. She shook her head and began to leave the room.

"Don't leave me," Emmett said jokingly after her, but I didn't appreciate it.

"Happy Birthday, Rosalie," Esme said as she left the room, I heard the smile in her voice. I closed my eyes trying to control my anger. Esme had never wished me a happy birthday before. This was ridiculous, especially with Emmett grinning up at me like an idiot.

"Aw, Rose, don't be mad."

"Do you agree with me, that I have a right to be?" I crossed my arms, trying to urge him to agree with me with my eyes.

Emmett scrunched up his face, "No." He went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his body. "Don't you want me to celebrate you today?" he leaned in and kissed my neck. "I'm practically your slave. I'll do anything you ask." He kissed my temple now, and I shivered. "I'm devoting my day to you. Whatever you want…not that I don't already do that…" He kissed my forehead. "Doesn't it sound like a fun day?" He kissed my lips.

"Well, then, I suppose you're going to want me to do something for your birthday too now." I pressed myself tightly to him, he closed his eyes.

"That would be kind of you."

I smiled at his reaction to me, and slid my hands up his chest and held onto his neck. "What do _you_ want?" I purred. He shuddered. He didn't answer but I moved in and kissed him on the lips, I was teasing them as he tried to make it deeper, but I wouldn't allow it, as I traced my tongue along his top and bottom lip.

"Let me think about it, and get back to you on that," his voice was shaky and uneven.

I pushed him away and he let out a noise of protest. "Well, since something special will be happening today, I better put on my best clothes." I walked out of the room with an extra sway in my hips smiling to myself. Ha! He thinks he's so brilliant.

I entered my room and rifled through my closet, trying to find the best clothes to wear for something unexpected. I realized that I needed to know what was happening today so I'd know how to dress. I frowned, this was quite a predicament. After the little confrontation we had downstairs I couldn't find the dignity to go downstairs and ask him. I tapped my foot impatiently…what to do…

I smiled as the thought came to me. I headed down the hall and knocked on the door. Edward opened it looking at me annoyed.

"Rosalie, don't bother me with your incessant prattling."

I raised my eyebrows at him and pushed past him and into his room. I saw his hands tighten into an irritated fist. He closed the door a bit too roughly.

_What will Emmett and I be doing today?_ I asked him as I headed to his bookshelf, studying his books.

"No," Edward shook his head and crossed his arms. "Get out Rosalie," he said as nicely as he was capable of, but that included a sneer.

_Why won't you tell me_?

"_Why_ would I tell you?" he asked. That was a good point, he wouldn't tell me. But I had to know. I was sure Emmett would have told him.

"Please Edward?" I looked at him.

"I'm not going to give you an answer just so you can know what to wear." He rolled his eyes.

"That's a good reason." I offered, he shook his head.

"No, it's really not."

I glared at him. "Fine," I snapped. "Next time you want something from me, don't bother asking." I went to head for the door.

"What could I possibly ask of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe if you need me to do some work on your car?" I said innocently and left his bedroom.

I smiled as he slowly walked out into the hall and stood at the end glaring at my back. I turned cautiously and looked at him with wide eyes.

He scowled at me and said, "It doesn't really matter what you wear, I suppose." Then he turned and slammed the door shut.

I grinned, and skipped to my room. Yes, this gave me a lot more freedom with what to choose. I went back to my closet, eager to choose my clothes for the day. I wondered what would look best on me for my birthday. Red was simple and classic and always looked striking when I wore it. Hmm, that was a bit too safe. Then there was that new green dress that I had yet to wear. It was daring and pushed the envelope with it's hem line. It would surely drive Emmett wild, and that's kind of what I wanted.

Smirking, I pulled on the outfit, doing the zipper up in the back, and positioning it on my body just perfectly. I looked in my full-length mirror and knew I was absolutely stunning. I smiled beautifully at myself and flipped my hair. I was so beautiful, and at that knowledge, it made my facial features light up and made me more fantastic looking. I wondered if I should do something with my hair. Perhaps style it up? Or leave it down? I decided to put half of it up and leave the rest to cascade down my back.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I'd only been twenty-one for fifteen minutes. I groaned and sat down at my vanity. Having this speed was a nuisance at times. I doubted very much that Emmett's plans for today commenced so early.

I was surprised at how excited I was for my birthday. I tapped my fingers on the vanity impatiently, I couldn't wait. I needed to know, now! I stood up, and proceeded out my bedroom door, down the hall and down the stairs.

Esme and Carlisle were whispering in the living room, cuddled together tightly on the couch. They looked up when I entered.

"Rosalie," Esme breathed.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful," Carlisle said.

I smiled and thanked them. I walked down the hall and opened the back door.

Emmett was punching trees a few yards away, they would easily break and crumple to the ground. Emmett loved doing this just to prove to himself that he was still unbelievably strong. He'd grin every time a tree would hit the ground. His gaze shifted to me as I made my way towards him. He froze, and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I don't want to wait anymore," I said. There was silence, and judging by his expression he had misinterpreted what I had said. He stepped towards me almost as if he was in a trance and pulled me closely, pressing his mouth firmly to mine. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression as he tugged at the zipper on my dress, but having him close to me felt _so_ _good. _I knew I had too, so I pushed him away.

He groaned, and looked at me confused.

"That's not what I meant, Emmett."

His face slowly moved into understanding. "Oh," he said and let go of me, but I didn't want him to, so I held his hand. "What did you mean then?"

"I want my celebration to start, now." I smiled at him excitedly.

"Now?" he was wary. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was still a perfect shade of dark blue, and frowned. "I wasn't actually planning on it to begin at night…" He hedged, trying to let me down gently.

I shook my head childishly. "I don't care. Look! I'm all dressed up and nowhere to go!" I posed for him and he nodded dumbly unable to take his eyes away. I smiled to my self, satisfied.

He hesitated as he seemed to think about the many different consequences of taking me to my celebration now. But finally nodded, "Okay," he agreed.

So swiftly, I barely even saw it, he fell to his knee. Oh, I knew, now. I knew that this would be the best birthday I will ever have. He fumbled nervously as he stuck his hand into his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. I wondered, briefly, how and when he had gotten a ring.

He smiled up at me nervously. I don't know why he was nervous; he had to have known my answer. "I love you, so much, Rosalie." He grinned again and inhaled sharply. He shook his hand and gave a weak expression, one that I had never seen on his handsome face. "I'm nervous," he laughed anxiously. I shook my head, not believing his unnecessary and adorable reaction. "I want to - I need to marry you, so that you and I will be happy and love each other for forever, literally." He opened the small box, and I closed my eyes, so sure that if I was human the tears would be pouring down my face, as my heart swelled and begged to thump eratically. "Will you show me that you will love me for forever, and want me for forever and need me for forever, by marrying me?"

I nodded because I couldn't find my voice. He grinned and lifted the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, all silver and diamonds, and slid it onto my ring finger. He bit his bottom lip, almost as if he was unsure of what to do next. I put my hand on the back of his neck, urging for him to stand up and have his lips meet mine. He obeyed, and kissed my passionately.

He pulled away after blissful moments and crushed me to his chest, hugging me as if it was the last time we'd ever hug. But no, he could hug me from now until the end of time.

"For my birthday," he whispered in my ear. "I want you to marry me." I looked up at him, my mouth touching his neck which I kissed.

"Really?" I finally was able to utter. Now that I knew that I could speak again, I said what I had wanted to earlier. "I love you." He gripped onto me tighter at my words.

"Yes, that's what I want. What do you think?"

I nodded. "May twentieth?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, that's the day." I pulled away slightly kissing him again, and he kissed me back, with just as much love and fervor. "I can't wait." He muttered against my lips. He pulled away and nuzzled my neck making me feel ticklish. I laughed loudly trying to push him away.

"Emmett, stop!" I chortled. He laughed too, holding on tightly trying to make sure I didn't get away from his grasp. He tickled my sides making me laugh harder. He rubbed his forehead into the crook of my neck, his hair tickling my skin. We fell onto the forest floor, him on top of me, now kissing my every inch of exposed skin. I didn't care how disheveled I would look later, or how my dress might be permanently ruined. I just couldn't get enough of Emmett, and loved this very moment only because he was present in my life.

**R/R!**


	9. And I Thought, Be Still My Heart

**AN: I feel as if I took forever to update, but I'm sure it hasn't been that long. Well originally I did not write this chapter, I wrote an entirely different one in which the wedding was skipped. But then someone said how they couldn't wait for the wedding, and I was like 'sure why not?' and began to write it. So this is especially for that lovely reviewer who mentioned they wanted to see the wedding. Now someone asked me where do I get the title's for my chapters and they are lyrics from songs. Maybe I will write the list of songs used for the chapters on my profile. A picture of Rosalie's dress will be there as well. So check there! Thank you for the reviews! They really inspire me to continue writing! Keep them coming!**

**I wrote a one-shot about Bella and Jacob and what life is like without Edward when she's married and has a child. Check it out! Now on with the story...**

**Emmett's POV**

Chapter 9: And I Thought, Be Still My Heart

_May 20th, 1936_

I straightened my tie and fixed my shirt collar. Yes, I was ready. I would be getting married in less than a half hour, and I was all ready to start my life with Rosalie. I sat down in a chair, feeling weak. I tapped my foot anxiously on the ground. _Tap, tap, tap._ I began to whistle as I thought of different ways to occupy my time until I watched my lovely soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle toward me. I smiled softly as I thought of how beautiful she would look. I inhaled deeply, trying to remind myself just how glorious she smelled. I closed my eyes thinking mostly inappropriate thoughts. I had waited for what seemed like an eternity to be with Rosalie in every way I knew how. I loved her so much, and expressing the amount of love I feel for her _physically_ was the only way I hadn't shown her how much she means to me. I had tried to convey my love and seriousness about her in many different ways. Some very creative ways if I do say so myself, just so she could have some inkling of my affections and intentions. I hoped she understood. Although I doubted she could ever fully understand my commitment.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I glanced over at the clock. Urgh, twenty-eight minutes. My throat throbbed, unsatisfied. I frowned. How could that be? I only _just_ fed a few hours ago. But my throat was scorching away. No, not now. Not when the wedding was so close. Why wouldn't my foot stop tapping? I forced it to stop.

_Throb, throb, throb._

I groaned. I slowly inched my hand toward my throat and gripped it tightly. I stuck out my tongue and tried to will the thirst away by clearing my throat. It didn't help, and right now my undeniable thirst was taking over my thoughts. I only wanted to think about Rosalie, but...blood. _Blood. _I closed my eyes and remembered it's taste as it glided down my throat, putting out the fire in my esophagus. I imagined taking blood. Lowering my mouth to the ripe and succulent neck of a girl...NO!

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I stood up, and shook my arms and legs awake, even though it was impossible for them to ever fall asleep again. I shuddered, angry with myself for thinking about human blood, especially on my wedding day. I looked around Carlisle's study. It was my place for the day, while I got ready and Esme fretted over Rosalie's every need. Once she became my wife, I would take over the fretting and relieve Esme of her temporary duties. Rosalie, was back on my mind. I grinned, and dazedly fell onto a seat once again.

Anticipation was thick and running full speed ahead through my veins. I wanted to see her so badly. I needed to touch her to make sure this wasn't all a dream. The fact that I was actually getting the opportunity to marry my angel who saved me from death was truly unbelievable. _Throb, throb, throb._ I closed my eyes tightly, no not now. Not until much later. Like later tomorrow. After our wedding, after our wedding night, after our one full day of bliss, then I could feed again.

I was pulled out of my inner struggle when Edward entered the room, looking at me carefully.

"Emmett, we can go for a quick hunt," he glanced at his watch. "We still have twenty-five minutes."

"Twenty-five minutes? No, it's too late now," I choked out.

"Oh, and would you rather be distracted throughout the entire ceremony while you centered your thoughts on not your wife, but on your thirst?"

Okay, he had a point.

"Let's be quick," I said. Just as we were about to leave the room, I grabbed his arm. "She doesn't know we're leaving right?"

Edward smiled, "She'll have no idea."

I nodded, relieved. "Good, let's get going." We exited the house and made our way across the lawn, the moon almost directly above us signaling that it was almost midnight. I smiled. Rosalie wanted it to be right in the middle of the night, when the clock struck twelve. I grabbed Edward's arm to check the time. Bah, I _still_ had another twenty-five minutes. We began to run, searching for a meal that would satisfy until at least twenty-four hours were done and over. I groaned in anxiousness. _Come on, animals! Come to me!_

"Emmett, relax," Edward said.

_I can't_, I gave him an annoyed look.

Edward shook his head and pointed to his right, "There should be a moose, through those trees," he helped me.

I ran as soon as I heard the word moose, it seemed that I couldn't get there fast enough. I caught the animals scent and worked with my instincts, tackling it to the ground and satiating my thirst. I gasped for air once I sucked the animal dry. Edward stood behind me.

"Better?"

I nodded. I stood up and faced Edward, sighing in relief. Good, I would make it to the wedding in time, I felt better and I -

Edward looked at my chest warily. I looked down and that's when I saw blood on my white button down shirt. I swallowed nervously.

"Oh my God," I said. I looked at Edward frantically. "Do you see this!?" I pulled off my suit jacket and threw it to ground, Edward caught it before it could land on the dirty forest floor. I yanked off my tie and threw it, again, Edward caught it. I grabbed onto my white shirt's material and held it out for Edward to see more clearly. Which, was unnecessary.

Edward's mouth hung open slightly.

"How much longer until the wedding?" I demanded. He quickly looked at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes," he said almost apologetically.

"Fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed, I somehow felt nauseous, and fell down onto my bottom.

"Emmett, you don't want to get yourself in more disarray."

"Could it get worse?"

"If you don't show up to the wedding, yes."

"Blood stain, Edward."

"Not if you clean it quickly."

An idea came to me, and I beamed up to my brother. "I can just wear a different shirt! Hah!" I jumped up feeling lighter, now.

Edward winced. "Rosalie would notice. She specifically chose that shirt because it went best with her dress..."

"Aw, dammit!" I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"Look, let's go back to the house, and I'm sure Esme can find a way to clear up the blood," he shrugged.

I brightened at the prospect of cleaning it up. Esme was amazingly gifted when it came to laundry. I had complete faith and reliance that she would clear up my messy mistake. "Okay, let's go." _Why_ did I find it difficult to control my thirst on this of all days?

When we reached the house, we slowed down. I knew that Rosalie was still in her bedroom, with Esme. Okay, so all that we needed to do was get Esme out of the room, in hushed whispers, and make sure Rosalie had no idea what was really going on. Edward nodded, reading my thoughts. We sneaked into the house. Edward quietly moved up the stairs to get Esme and I slipped down the hall and into Carlisle's study. Carlisle was in there, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Emmett, how are you? Are you excited? Is that blood on your shirt...?"

"Shh," I waved frantically at him. "Could you go upstairs and distract Rosalie while Esme comes down and tries to clean this up!" I gestured to the shirt in whispers. Carlisle frowned but nodded.

"Emmett, remember the wedding begins in ten minutes. If it doesn't begin right at midnight, Rosalie will be very upset," he tried to convey the seriousness of an upset Rosalie with his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know, that is why you must hurry!" I grabbed onto his arm and rushed him out the door. He wasn't moving fast enough! "Carlisle," I whined, he chuckled and went up the stairs quicker. He found this very humorous, but it really wasn't. My hands were wringing anxiously, I'm sure my heart would have been thumping erratically if it wasn't already so still and silent.

I heard Esme walk in and she looked at me cautiously. "Ah, Esme, help!" I looked at her with desperation, hoping she would move quickly to ease my nervousness. Edward slipped in after her.

"Oh, Emmett," Esme looked at me fondly, and then back at my shirt smiling slightly.

"Quick, the wedding begins in like eight minutes!" I urged her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the room.

She nodded and turned to Edward. He nodded and left the room quickly, and was back in an instant with a bottle of bleach.

"Will that work?" I asked, as she motioned to me to take off my shirt.

"It should."

"It should?"

"It will, Emmett," she said putting her hand on my face.

"How do you know?" I asked her. Ah, Rosalie, Rosalie. I kept thinking about her, and how disappointed she'd be if I were late, or if she saw that my shirt was stained in blood. I always screw things up. I pulled off my shirt, careful not to rip off the buttons and handed it to her. This was going to be the best day of Rosalie's life, I promised myself. That was my mission, and I was going to complete it!

Esme worked quickly, as she rubbed the bleach onto the blood. I watched her, transfixed, as the red faded to a pink.

"It's still there," I pointed at it.

"I see it, Emmett," she said, laughing slightly. "Gosh, you're a nervous groom."

I smiled sheepishly. I was, and I never thought that I would be. I was so confident up until Rosalie left me the twenty-four hours ago saying we had to keep up tradition. I wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Once she was gone, I was a mess. I had no idea what she was thinking right now, when normally I knew with her reactions to my touches and words how she felt. Now, she could be thinking anything!

"Emmett, stop it, you're being absurd," Edward reassured me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Am I?" I snapped, I didn't mean to be short with Edward, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes."

I turned from him and directed my attention back to Esme who was finishing it up. "Esme, you're perfect!" I crowed. I looked closely to inspect it, it was a flawless white, once again. I grinned and threw my arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to my chest. "I love you! Thank you!" I cheered, and lifted the shirt up and put it on. "How do I look?" I turned to my brother and mother, and showed off my new clean shirt, pulling my tie on.

"You look very handsome," Esme remarked, her eyes twinkling.

"How much time do I have left?"

Edward held out his watch for me to observe myself. Ah, five minutes.

"We should go, Carlisle's waiting," Edward said. Esme nodded and kissed my on the cheek, smiling at me. She left to go help Rosalie. "Are you ready Emmett?" Edward asked me, grinning at me proudly. I looked at my brother and took a deep breath. Yes, I was ready to marry my life.

Edward opened the door and led me outside, to where Esme had decorated an area of our garden to be a perfect spot for the ceremony. There was an arch that was covered in flowers, and Carlisle stood underneath it, waiting to officiate my marriage to _Rosalie. _I reveled at my memory of the most beautiful creature to ever exist, and all I wanted was to see her now. I stood at Carlisle's left, and Edward stood to my left, as my best man. I gave him a nervous smirk, and he patted my shoulder, and looked towards the house, where the door opened, and Esme emerged, dressed as the maid of honour. I gulped. This was it. This was the moment that I'd remember forever.

I honestly could not fathom why Rosalie wanted me, let alone loved me. No other woman I had ever come across was as captivating as she was. She was beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. And she chose to spend the rest of our existance together. I thrilled at the thought of our life together. My thoughts strayed, and my stomach clenched in impatience. I needed her now. It was taking Esme forever to walk over to the right side of Carlisle.

The door to our house was open, and the light spewed out from it, and I saw her shadow move against the door, as she waited for her time to come to me. I shuffled on my feet, trying to crane my neck just to the left enough to catch a glimpse of her. Why couldn't she come out right now? Her shadow moved slightly, and my heart nearly jumped as I got excited at the prospect that she would be exiting the house soon. But she stayed. _Come on, Rosalie. Come to me!_

Esme stopped at her position, and _she_ came to me.

All that waiting, all that time it took for time to pass was forgotten. She walked down the porch steps, the most gorgeous being in the universe, if not further.

Everything that I had been worrying about earlier, meant nothing. The thirst was at the back of my mind, and it seemed it wouldn't be a thought of mine for a while now. I grinned, at her. I bounced on the balls of my feet slightly, eager for her to be by my side. She walked toward me, and her eyes were shining. If she were human, I wouldn't be surprised if tears fell down her cheeks. She had the most beautiful smile, her teeth reminded me of pearls, her lips were pulled over her teeth, and my stomach twisted in love.

Rosalie's steps were in slow motion to me. She could not get here any faster, I savoured this moment as I watched her make her way to me. And when she reached my side, I closed my eyes and inhaled, taking in her perfection. I opened them to be reminded that this wasn't a dream, and she was here, willing and able to marry me. Carlisle had begun speaking, but I could really care less what he had to say. As long as he got the job done, and bound the two of us together for eternity, he could be talking about cows right now and I wouldn't care. She reached for my hands and held on to them tightly, squeezing them three times, to spell out the message _'I love you'. _I tightened my hold on her smaller hands three times, directing my love to her right back. She laughed slightly and it caused my heart to soar with contentedness. This was heaven, she was my angel and nothing could be more right.

**R/R!**


	10. There's a Lack of Color Here

**AN: Alright, now that I'm pretty much done with school for the summer, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker. I copied a line right from Veronica Mars in this chapter, if anyone's a fan and notices it, tell me. LOL. Also, as you can see I just love any opportunity I can get to write Edward in here, so he will always be a presence. Someone asked me the question on whether or not this story would continue to when Edward meets Bella. My answer? Possibly, I donno. I'd like to write some of the situations in Rosalie or Emmett's POV. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, but honestly I make up everything as I go along. Nothing is definite. Thank you SO much for the reviews! They make me so incredibly happy! **

_Chapter 9: There's a Lack of Colour Here_

_August, 1936_

Disappointment. The only word that fit the description of the kind of person that I am. I was one big, lug of disappoinment. All I will ever be to my family is someone to be ashamed of. Sure, they may have some class and be very polite to me about my self-control (or lack-there-of), but internally they would be frustrated and angry with me. The amount of strain, stress and inconvenience that I bring to them, I wonder how they tolerate me.

The second human.

I had killed two humans, in six weeks.

A total of three humans had died because of me.

I shuddered, disgusted in myself. But I, unfortunatley, couldn't bring myself to fully hate what I had done to those humans, and that made me even more angry with myself. The taste of human blood was too...wonderful. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into my scalp. I wasn't even a newborn anymore. I have been a vampire for over a year now, and I was still weak and selfish; like a newborn. I pulled at my hair and slammed my foot on the floor, causing the house to waver in it's place. I heard their voices drift upstairs, this intensified hearing annoyed me sometimes. I'd rather be oblivious to my families discussion right now.

"Esme, you know what to do. I'd like us to be out of the house before sunrise," Carlisle's voice was calm and authoritive.

Esme's rushing around the first floor, packing our belongings was evident. We had only just moved here to Wisconsin six weeks ago. I had been the reason we had moved out of the beautiful house in Montanna. I was sure that Rose was still upset about that, although she pretended she didn't mind. She loved that house. I only became more angry at myself at the knowledge that I had made Rosalie - my wife, my life - unhappy.

The fact that I'd have to move Rosalie out of another home again in such a short amount of time made me want to just run away from home. Not for long, I could never be away from her for too long. But I wanted to give her that option of life without me, she wouldn't have to move so much.

"Edward," Carlisle started, but as usual, Edward was ahead of him.

"I'm going." No doubt that Edward would be stealing a truck to have a vehicle that was large enough to carry our belongings.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly to her. I knew he was trying to get her to come up here and coerce me into packing quickly.

I heard her sigh and she headed up the stairs, to our newlywed bedroom. I looked at our bed bitterly. Only last night we were happy, making love on the bed, laughing, no thoughts of killing on our minds. But now, today, I have ruined things.

She walked into our room, opening the door as wide as it could go. She stood in the doorway her hands on her hips as she evaluated the situation that was our room. It seemed as if she was deciding what she could leave behind, and what had to come with us. She walked over to my game table. I had insisted that it should reside in our room. She had complained that it took up too much space, but eventually caved in to my demands. The game table could hold many different boardgames, all in one piece of furniture. I had fun with it, but at this moment, I could care less.

"We'll have to leave this here," she brushed her hand against it. She went to our closet and began to sort out our clothes.

"That's fine."

She placed her clothes in a suitcase that was already opened, ready to be filled with our belongings. She pushed the other suitcase with her foot towards me.

"There's no use sulking. Pack the stuff you need."

I looked at the open case in front of me and glared at it. It was my fault that it was open. "I don't feel like it." I kicked it back to her and it hit her foot, causing her to stumbled forward slightly. I cringed, I had not intended to do that. She turned and glared at me.

"Emmett, we don't have time," she snapped. She walked quickly to me and fell to her knees and placing her hands on my knees. She opened my legs and then closed them, keeping a rhythm as she played with my tensed muscles. She shook my legs caushing my whole body to quake. "Let's go."

"Rosalie -"

"I'm not mad Emmett," she said impatiently.

I wasn't sure if I appreciated her no-nonsense. She was very supportive of me the first time I had killed a human. The second time, she had given me some time, but not as much as she had donned me with the first time. It made me feel better, because it was as if I hadn't done that horrible crime. But now, it was tough love. Her ability to be very straight with me made me love her all the more. She wanted to forget it, I did too, but I wasn't so sure it was that easy...

I stood up, trying to compose myself for Rosalie. "Just grab the clothes you like best on me," I amended. She nodded smiling, she leaned over and kissed me perfectly on my lips. My body got hyper aware like it always did when Rosalie was near. When she touched me, I was sure that one day my body would just collapse into a pile of a needy, desperate, helpless man who was at her disposal. The most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth was my wife, and I couldn't be more luckier to have her be mine. The thought of how she made me feel on our wedding day threw me off, and I was surprised that I was able to forget my murder that I had committed earlier today. I shook my head and decided that now wasn't the time for me to be drooling over Rosalie or moping about that human. So, I helped her pack our life away and onto our next facade.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we brought down our bedroom belongings into the front foyer. I stared down at our minimal amount, frowning.

"Washington."

I looked at her, my face scrunched up. Washington? What the hell was in Washington besides...nothing. I thought back to anything I had learned from school or basic knowledge about the United States that people should know; anything about Washington. I knew that I was startled to find out a few months ago that Washington D,C. wasn't in Washington state. Hey, I never payed attention in school and a random fact like that would hold no interest to me as a human. I gave Rosalie a skeptical look. She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

Edward entered through the front door, ready to answer my question. "It's cloudy most of the year, Emmett." He offered. Meh, that didn't help too much more. "Plus it would be the best place to ease you into human society." I froze as he left to pack up his music collection. Me and humans did not mix well. I tended to kill them whenever I came in contact with them so far. Rosalie was at my side in an instant. She rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Emmett, if you ever feel really bad about that just remember your track record will always be better than Edwards," she said. I heard Edward growl. Rosalie smirked, thrilled that she had upset him. I rolled my eyes.

_Ignore her, Edward._ I told him internally. I heard him grunt an agreement.

"You don't know that," I said after a while.

She looked at me sharply. "No, Emmett. If you start to doubt yourself than that won't help you improve."

I scoffed, "Rosalie, I can't help it!" I stressed to her.

"You can," she left the house with boxes in her hands. I followed her.

"I've killed three humans already. Two girls, one guy."

She threw the boxes into the truck and closed her eyes leaning against the back of the truck. "I love you, and I promise you that it will get better."

I looked at her beautiful golden hair. "I hope you're right."

She turned to me and her eyes twinkled. "I'm always right."

I nodded. "You're right." She laughed and I walked towards her wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling deeply. _She_ was calming me down completely. What would I do without her?

* * *

I rolled her over so that her body was on my other side, on the unoccupied side of the bed. She giggled and rested her head against my naked chest. I pressed my lips firmly to her forehead.

"You should seriously consider going professional in that," she whispered breathlessly. My body shook with laughter.

"Would you like that?" I asked her to reconsider.

"No, I wouldn't. You're just for me," she rubbed her nose onto my chest. It tickled slightly. Her skin was so smooth, I enjoyed every moment with her, some more than others. Though, every second with her was lovely.

Hoquiam proved to be the cloudy place Edward ensured. We had only resided here for the past three days but so far, not a drop of sunshine in sight. I intended to make my way to the ocean, a place I hadn't visited yet, but was looking forward to the opportunity of experiencing the ocean for the first time. Well, on a day and at a place that was least likely to have humans circling the perimeters, waiting to be killed by me. At least, that's what it seemed like to me.

It seemed that I was in need of a good hunt as my throat contracted uncomfortably, requesting for something to quench the thirst. Even though my craze for blood had decreased quite a lot over the past couple of months, it still wasn't as easy as it seemed to be with everyone else. I had recently come to the conclusion that I am very determined to beat the thirst. I mean, I hadn't met a challenge yet that I can't fight and eventually win. I chuckled to myself and Rosalie looked up at me curiously.

As I stared down at my wife, I realized I was in no rush to leave for a hunt just yet.

"You should hunt." Ha, there goes that idea.

I pulled her tighter to me. "Will you come with me?"

She chuckled, "As much as I'd love to, I have to unpack our stuff. You've been distracting me far too much over the past few days that we _still_ haven't unpacked."

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. "Fine."

She leaned on her elbow and looked at me seductively. "But when you get back..." she trailed off, there was a glint in her eye that made me want to stay and find out what she had in mind. I began to move back towards her, but she pushed me away. "Go!" She laughed.

I grumbled and pulled on my pants and shirt, and made my way down the stairs. _Edward, you coming?_ He walked down the stairs somewhat slowly, and we left the house ready to hunt.

"Do you know the area much, yet?" I asked him as we ran carefully through the woods. Ah, running and air were so refreshing.

"Yes, I checked it out yesterday, I didn't go too far though..." He came to a stop. I assumed this was a good place to begin our hunt. I sniffed the air. Edward and I became still and silent as we smelled out our prey. I felt the usual need for blood as I allowed my instincts to take over, and aid me in finding a meal. Edward shot off in a completely different direction, and I allowed him to have the mountain lion that he was currently devouring. I could easily have taken that particular prey from him, I was still stronger even though I was no longer a newborn. Fighting Edward off was no problem. I mean, I could -

I caught the strangest scent. My face scowled at the foul stench. _What was that?_ I ran a bit following the smell. I came to an abrupt halt as the smell became stronger and more potent. My body was unnaturally tense and strangely defensive. I couldn't explain it, but this did _not_ feel right. I walked a bit further, slowly, prepared for whatever this strange aura could be.

_Edward._

He came to me almost instantly, his eyes a clear butterscotch, fully satiated.

"What is that?" He asked, sniffing the air. I looked at his stance, which was just as defensive that I was sure mine was. I shrugged.

_You don't know what it is? The scent isn't familiar?_

He shook his head. His face was concerned and the frown on his face looked as if it would forever stay there.

_It's a horrible smell._ I shuddered. _Let's go, I can't stand it anymore._

"We should talk to Carlisle about this...Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah," I said slowly, darting my eyes in every direction, looking for something or someone who could be the reason behind this smell. We backed away slowly, and ran back home, curious to ask Carlisle what he thought. When we reached the house, we opened the door briskly, closing it behind us.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice no doubt carried throughout the house. Carlisle came to us in an instant staring at us curiously. His face was scrunched up, he smelled it too. "I don't know. You're not familiar?" Edward answered his thoughts. Carlisle shook his head, he seemed to be thinking. "I have no idea. Maybe..." Edward trailed off. I looked back and forth between the two smartest people I knew. Their silent conversations always left me feeling incredibly dumb.

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Maybe," Carlisle mused. Edward looked at him shaking his head. Carlisle began pacing back and forth in front of us. Esme came down the stairs where we stood in the entrance hall, Edward and Carlisle pondering the smell, and me staring in confusion trying to comprehend their conversing.

"What's that smell?" Esme asked me, not wanting to bother the two geniuses.

I pointed my thumb towards them. "That's what they're trying to find out."

Rosalie walking gracefully down the stairs wiped out all the thoughts of the peculiar stench. She was all I wanted. I walked towards her and she frowned. "Emmett, what is that smell? What are they talking about?" She gestured to Edward and Carlisle who had their heads together trying to crack the mystery.

"C'mere," I pulled her down the last few steps and into my arms, kissing her thoughtlessly. She pushed me away all too soon.

"Well?" she asked our family.

Carlisle had a hand to his chin in a typical thinking pose. "Emmett, come with Edward and I. We will investigate this further," he turned and I followed, eager to find out where this smell was coming from.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie interjected.

"We'll be back soon, Rose," I reassured her, seeing the look of uneasiness on her face.

"So, what? You're just going to go out blindly, searching for this - this - _thing?_ How does that make sense to you? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You could get hurt!" She snapped at me. I was stunned at her outburst. What was the worst that could happen?

"What's the worst that can happen?" I asked, confused.

She let our a frustrated noise. "Emmett, don't go. Think about it. Think about the consequences. Or ignore it, whatever."

"Ignore it? It's hard to ignore a smell like this. It's unavoidable."

"Avoid it!" her voice was rising.

"Rosalie, we aren't looking for trouble." I was grateful Carlisle was coming to my rescue.

"Oh, really? This plan that you have to go and find out where the scent is coming from is making sense to you? You're seeing this as the best plan you can come up with?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "Rosalie, we can't live here and not know."

"Then let's move," she crossed her arms. "I don't like the thought of Emmett going out and looking for trouble."

"I can handle myself," I scoffed.

She shot me a glare.

"Well I can!"

"Rosalie, we'd really like to just find out what this smell is sooner rather than later. What if it comes looking for us?" Edward asked her, calmly.

"Don't be stupid." But I could see that she now saw that there was no way she could stop us. "Emmett, stay. Let them handle it."

"Emmett will be fine, Rosalie," Esme said soothingly, placing a comforting hand on my wife's shoulder. She shrugged her off, her eyes focused on me.

Rosalie grabbed hold of my arm. "You can wait with me until they come back. Find out then. Please!" She looked at me desperately, begging me not to go.

"I promise, I'll be okay!" I tried to ease off her death grip she held onto my arm. I was honestly very excited to see what this scent was. I couldn't hide it, I was sure that I was bouncing on my feet, eager to leave.

"Emmett!" She cried. As much as I hated causing her this amount of distress, I couldn't _not_ go.

"Rosalie, I will be fine." I kissed her forehead and grinned at her, trying to reassure her. "Okay?" I kissed her lips lightly.

She shook her head. "It's not okay."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." I ducked out of the house before she could plead with me anymore. I knew eventually I would cave in if I stayed any longer, and I knew I'd always be upset with myself if Carlisle and Edward discovered something cool without me.

**R/R!**


	11. I Don't Play Well With the Other Kids

**AN: The amount of reviews I'm receiving are very encouraging! Thank you so very much and keep them coming! I'm responding to a question, so here is my answer: Yes, I intend to have Alice and Jasper make an appearance. I plan to write their arrival in Emmett's POV, right now. That could change, but it should happen within about five chapters, maybe less. Wish me luck in writing it! Haha.**

_Chapter 10: I Don't Play Well With the Other Kids_

"Ugh, I forgot how bad this smelled," I plugged my nose as we reached the spot where I first picked up the horrible scent. Carlisle looked around the area carefully. Edward had his eyes closed, I guess he was trying to listen for anything that sounded odd.

"What do you think?" Edward asked. Carlisle paused and looked at Edward.

"Can you two speak aloud for my benefit?" I requested.

"Sorry, Emmett. I was just telling Edward my belief that this isn't something we want to find, necessarily."

"It isn't?" I asked confused. Wasn't that the point of this investigation? Had I gotten Rosalie mad at me for no reason? Aw, that sucks.

He shook his head. "We have no idea what this is, Rosalie's right. It would be foolish for us to search for something we know nothing about."

"But -" I didn't want to go back home. I wanted to solve this. "We're vampires! What can hurt us?" I asked, because that was a really good question.

Carlisle shook his head, unsure.

"Wait," Edward muttered. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be picking something up. He opened his eyes quickly and searched the perimeter.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"Edward," I didn't like the look of disbelief that was etching on my brother's face. I got my body into a defensive mode, preparing for a fight. I could feel my body getting excited to defeat this unknown creature. My eyes scanned our surroundings looking for whatever had Edward irked.

"This is nothing like I've ever known," Edward said looking at Carlisle quickly. "Be prepared."

I could tell Carlisle was asking Edward a thousand and one questions internally, but nonetheless he crouched down ready to pounce. I knew how much Carlisle hated the fact that a conflict was inevitable right now.

"Edward, what is coming?" I was pretty sure the smell was becoming more potent. And then I heard something I hadn't expected. It sounded as if there was something running towards us. Something with four legs. I stood up straight - out of my defensive pose - confused. What could possibly hurt us with four legs?

"Werewolves," Edward said. Carlisle looked at him shocked. My jaw dropped.

"Werewolves?" I snapped it shut. Laughter erupted from my chest. "Are you serious? How come you guys didn't tell me there were werewolves in the world?"

"We had no idea...Emmett!" But it was unexpectedly fast as it pounced on my unsuspecting stance. I fell hard onto my back, as this growling, snarling _dog_ held me to the ground snapping at my face. I moved far too fast for it, and threw it off me. It whimpered as it hit the ground and a few trees, knocking them out of the ground. Edward came to my side snarling at the dog. The dog got to its feet, prepared for whatever we threw at it.

"Boys! Let's be civil!" Carlisle attempted, but he failed as we tackled the werewolf. I threw it over my shoulder and roughly slammed it into the ground, it wiggled, and kicked Edward in the chest, he stumbled back slightly, and that only made me angrier. I bit down into its leg, and it howled. I held onto his four legs, and Edward held it down by its shoulders. "Stop!" Carlisle said once more.

We looked up at him.

"More are coming," Edward said.

"How many?" I asked, ready for another fight. I was still feeling pumped up from that unsatisfying tumble with the mongrel. Sure enough, I heard about five more dogs come to their pack-mate's side, defensive and pissed off.

"Attack, and we'll kill him." Edward said calmly.

"Edward," Carlisle warned, giving he and I a sharp look. The werewolves growled and bared their teeth, saliva dripping. The smell was even more horrible then I could imagine. I tried not to fill the urge to plug my nose and make a scene, so I just held my breath. "We'd like to speak with you rationally." Carlisle said to the dogs. One of them lurched forwad slightly. I pulled on the mongrel we held down its leg, making it yelp out.

"We won't hurt you, Ephraim Black, control your pack," Edward said. The werewolves froze, obviously shocked that Edward knew their name. I looked at their faces, and none of them eased up. Except, I noticed that the larger one was curiously looking at Edward.

"They can understand us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward said. "They want to know what's wrong with us."

"Wrong with us?" I asked confused.

"We're not reacting the way their legends say we should. They are surprised that we haven't killed this dog, yet." The wolves hissed at Edward, displeased.

"Allow me to explain," Carlisle began, facing the dogs. "My family and I do not feed on humans. We are very peaceful and almost human-like creatures. We drink the blood of animals. We bring no harm to human beings."

They looked sceptical. I was surprised to see one of the werewolves phase back into a large man with russet coloured skin, and very short dark hair.

"I am Ephraim Black," his deep voice announced, raising a hand and putting it to his heart. "My brothers and I don't trust you."

"That's understandable," Carlisle agreed. I looked between the two men. Ephraim was glaring at us with hatred, and his nose was scrunched up in distaste. Ha, did we smell badly to them as well? I smirked at the thought. Good.

"Please release my brother," he nodded to the dog that we held down.

"Uh, no." I said. It took me all by a split second to come to that conclusion. One of the dogs stepped forward and barked at me, angry. The rest growled.

"We won't kill it as long as we remain civil," Edward reasoned. Although they didn't see his reasoning.

"What do you want?" Ephraim said after minutes of silence, as he and his dogs gave each other meaningful looks.

"We would like to live in peace with one another. We mean no harm."

"Peace?" The dog spit out. I growled slightly. Who did he think he was speaking to my father that way?

"We are very peaceful people," I wondered how Carlisle remained calm this whole time, when every fiber of my being was aching to kill these wolves. "We will carry on our lives and we will be on our best behaviour."

"Why would we trust you?" He hissed. The dogs muttered in agreement.

"I'm sure some of your legends spoke of us vampires with blood-red eye colours?" Carlisle looked at Edward for confirmation, he nodded. "Well, our eye colour is a topaz shade all because of our diet. If we were ever to change that diet, you would know. Although, my family and I shudder at the notion of killing an innocent."

He was silent as he contemplated what Carlisle was informing him. Before I had time to register it, Ephraim Black was now phased into his werewolf form. I looked at Edward curiously. _Why did he do that? Should we be on our guard?_

Edward took a while before he shook his head slowly. The dog wiggled underneath our iron-grip hold. I loved the thrill of this moment, I'm sure if I were human I would definitely have an adrenaline rush.

The dogs were staring at us - protective of one another - as they seemed to be thinking. Hmm, maybe they could somehow converse with one another without words?

Edward nodded at my theory. I felt very pleased that I was able to come to this conclusion. I decided today was a good day.

Suddenly Edward replied out loud with a "Yes." I looked at him. Was he responding to a question of Carlisle's? Or one of the pack's? "They need more time to discuss this...situation." Edward said, Carlisle nodded.

"I completely understand."

"They ask that they see us again tomorrow at one. They would like to see our whole family and request that we don't leave town," Edward's lips twitched slightly. "They are unable to resolve this dilemma at this moment, but warn us that if anything goes wrong, they won't hesitate to kill."

I scoffed loudly, which was sort of a mistake as they all snarled at me and I responded with just as much dignity.

"We appreciate you're consideration and willingness to give us a chance. We give you our word that we won't let you down," Carlisle bowed his head slightly toward them.

"Emmett," Edward said, and I realized that we were now supposed to release the dog. Reluctantly, I did, as did Edward. I watched its movements carefully, ready to attack if it's actions were dishonest. But it ran off into the woods after the rest of the pack. Ephraim stayed a little while, staring us down before disappearing gracefully beyond the trees.

I let out a breath. "That was exciting!" I smacked my fist into my open hand. I was itching to fight something, I realized. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, ready to pounce. I looked at Edward.

"Don't even think about it," he said holding up a finger to me.

But I did. If I took Edward out when he wasn't looking, maybe I could...

"No, you couldn't."

"Well, not with you reading my mind like that."

"I'm not putting my guard down when you're plotting to take me down."

"It will be fun!" I tried to make him see, but he shook his head, with a smirk on his face.

"Not today."

"Yes, Emmett, we should head back to Esme and Rosalie, I'm sure they're worried immensely," Carlisle said.

Oh, right. Rosalie. Yes, she wasn't too happy with me when I left. And now that she would know the potential danger that I had faced today, she would not be pleased.

"That dog scarred you," Edward pointed to my arm, right on the inside that normally faced my chest.

"Aw, damn." I lifted my arm up, examining it. "Will it go away?"

Edward shrugged, and ran off after Carlisle.

Hm, maybe if I just held my arm tightly to my body, she would never know. But could I keep a scar like this hidden from her forever. Meh, probably not. I winced, imagining how she would respond when she saw it. She would be very angry, that's for sure.

I decided I better face her now. I ran back home. I sensed her waiting for me on the front porch. I slowed down, delaying the moment when we'd meet. No doubt that she knew exactly what happened by now. I pushed my way through the branches and saw her sitting on the porch steps. Her legs pulled closely to her body, and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin was resting on her knees, and her forehead was creased in frustration, her eyes were glaring at my homecoming.

"I'm sorry," I said as clearly as I could. Her heavy glare didn't weaken. But I didn't expect it to. "How could I know it would be werewolves?"

Judging my her new facial expression, that wasn't the correct question. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that there was a mysterious, horrible smell that spelled danger! Emmett, what if you had been hurt!" The look of worry on her face made me feel incredibly guilty. I had never meant to cause her such distress.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," I said, I looked up at her with a face that I knew she couldn't resist. I made me eyes wide and innocent and stuck out my bottom lip. It was melodramatic and exaggerated, but she always smiled and forgave me. I could see her defense wavering, and I took a few steps towards her, hoping to knock her completely off her angry emotion.

"What if it had been me who wanted to go?" she asked. "Would you let me go?"

I stopped my advancement. The answer was simple: no. But could I say that and still expect to get out of this disagreement unscathed? (Unlike that werewolf confrontation. Which I was still disappointed in my self for being harmed. I wondered if I broke that dog's arm or something, that would make me feel better about the situation.)

"Well?" she hedged. She knew what my answer was but she wanted me to say it out loud.

"I guess not."

She closed her eyes and stood up, walking quickly to me and burying her head under my arm. I relaxed and snaked my arms around her waist, making sure she wouldn't pull away from me anytime soon. "Emmett, don't...don't die," her voice was muffled, but I heard it shake, and I hated that I had made her unhappy.

"Never."

"Then don't do stupid things. Like today for example," she kissed my ribs, under my right arm.

"I'm sorry about today," I murmured.

She kissed my chest repeatedly and made her way to my arm, kissing it until she froze. And then I froze, because I knew why she froze. And dread filled me. No, dammit, Emmett. Stupid, stupid stupid...

"What's this?" She pulled away from me, and I felt my heart sink deeply.

"What's what?" Ignorance is bliss. Especially in this case.

Her gaze was livid, and I regretted not telling her about my scar right away.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. She looked about ready to strangle me.

"We're making deals with these _animals_?" she screeched. I cringed. "I'm going to kill them." Before I could grasp the meaning behind he words, she had already left me in front of the house, with eyes closed. When I opened them she had run off into the direction I had just entered the home's clearing.

Edward burst through the front doors. "Emmett! Get her back here!" he snapped at me. With a doomed realization at where she was heading off to, I pushed myself harder than I ever had to, to corner her before she could trace herself back to the wolves. If my heart were fully functioning, it would be beating wildly in my chest, begging to escape the confines of it. Rosalie, Rosalie. God, get me to her faster. I followed her scent, knowing it better than I knew my own. I had memorized it so many times and so well during our nights of passion and love. I would never be able to not find her, with that glorious scent that she carried with her. And then I saw her. Not too far ahead, and before she could even realize how close to her I was, I tackled her to the ground, throwing us way off the course she was running. We crashed into trees, uprooting them. I held onto her as tightly as I dared. She was not leaving me!

"Emmett! Let me go!" she flailed against my hold. She tilted her head and bit down on my shoulder harder than I thought she would. I howled out in pain, and loosened my hold, which was just long enough for her, because she bolted again, but not before I grabbed tightly onto her ankle and she dived down to the ground again, kicking at my face. I received many blows to the face with her feet, ignoring the pain. Damn, could she kick. Not that I ever doubted that she couldn't...

"Rose - please - stop!" I yelled in between kicks and punches directed at my body.

"No! They hurt you!"

"_You're _hurting me!" I countered. Just as quickly as the fighting started, it halted abruptly, followed by her strangled sob. I looked at her startled, and she crawled towards me, throwing herself into my chest, knocking me over and my back to the forest floor. She shook her head into my chest, not slowing down her dry whimpers.

"Don't leave me!" she repeated, and at times it was difficult to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth in between the cries, but I knew her well enough, to know she hadn't changed her statement. I kissed her hair, and muttered to her over and over that it was okay, and that I was sorry. "You almost died today," she looked at me with such a torturous expression that I felt a large lump in my throat, making it difficult to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth.

What she had said was far from the truth. There was no way I would have died today. It wouldn't have made sense for me to. How could I when I still wanted so much more from Rosalie, as selfish as that was? I needed her and my body wasn't satisfied with the amount of time we've had together. I needed forever, and dying today was not an option. I wish I knew how to say it to her, but I found the words difficult to utter.

"It will be okay, I'm here for good. I'm nowhere near done with you, Rosalie Lillian Hale." I whispered softly into her ear, she inhaled shakily.

"Will you still be with me in the year two-thousand and five?"

"Longer."

"You better." I knew that she was smiling.

We sat in silence for a long time, just wondering about our future together. I couldn't wait. There was so much I wanted to do, and I only wanted to do it with her there.

"Hey," I shook her slightly, getting her attention. She weakly asked me to continue. "I would never admit this to anyone but you...but - you totally kicked my ass."

She laughed loudly, and I was pleased that I could make her smile after her misery only moments ago. "Of course I did. What did you expect?" I'm sure she was teasing, but I think deep down she was being truthful and I think deep down I knew she without a doubt _could _kick my ass. I had strength, but she had so much more. With anyone else, that revelation would infuriate me, and I'd need to prove to them that I could defeat them, but with her...I didn't mind. In fact, I kinda loved it.

**R/R!**


	12. I Have a Change in Mind

**_AN:_ Honestly, as soon as I finish school, it's just my luck to get sick. It's a beautiful summer day outside, and I'm inside miserable and sickly. So, I was able to write the next chapter, and voila! Here it is. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Remember, if you review, I get happy in my miserable state and feel the need to make all of you happy so I write the next new chapter! This chapter is honestly a bit of a filler. I'm really excited about the next chapter though, I think it's pretty good.**

_Chapter 12: I Have a Change in Mind_

I held onto his hand tightly, afraid that if I let go of him, he'd run off and get himself into trouble. We were meeting with the wolves, and I had never felt more on edge than I did right now. I stopped our walking to the clearing where we were supposed to meet them. Emmett turned to look at me, curious as to why we had stopped. Carlisle, Esme and Edward continued on. I held my tongue as I tried to think of why I had stopped. I didn't want to begin rambling nonsense when I couldn't get my own thoughts straight on this situation. _Werewolves._ Really. From what Edward had told us they were volatile and unstable creatures who could very easily be as dangerous to humans as we were. And they had the nerve to point fingers at us, that _we_ would be the ones to blame for deaths in their county.

If they smelled as bad as I assumed they would, I could not wait until this stupid interaction was over. I looked up at Emmett, to see him waiting for me to give an explanation to our sudden halt, but I still mulled things over in my brain. If those foolish dogs hurt Emmett...I winced at the thought. They wouldn't be alive much longer after touching him, that's for sure.

Emmett tugged on my arm trying to urge me to continue walking, but I pretended I didn't notice. I looked at him and shuddered at the thought of him not holding my hand because of those mongrels.

He shook my hand, getting my attention. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

I smiled weakly at him, but shrugged. "I don't want to go."

"If we don't show up, they might show up looking for us," Emmett had a grin on his face that I didn't like very much. He was excited for this! He was itching to be in close proximity with danger. A feeling of anger towards him surged through my body. He shrugs this off as if it's not big deal. As if he's invincible. But from what I know, werewolves _can_ kill vampires. So therefore, now, today, he _wasn't_ invincible.

I ripped my hand from his grasp and turned my back away from the direction we should be heading.

"Rosalie, please! We went over this! Everything will go over smoothly." He jogged after me, I was walking as fast as I could, but he was keeping up with me alright.

"Let's just move, that sounds like a swell plan," I said, waiting for him to agree with me.

"Why would we move?" He frowned at me.

"You've got to be kidding me. You did not just ask me that, Emmett." I began grumbling to myself about the absurdity of this situation. Vampires and werewolves coexisting. This was unreal.

"Rosalie, you're overreacting. We'll meet with them, they'll allow us to live here, and then we'll go on our merry way without ever crossing paths with these werewolves ever again." He seemed so sure.

"You can't guarantee we'll never cross paths with them again," I snapped. It was true, he had no idea what the future entailed. We could end up in a bitter war with them in seventy years for all we knew.

"I'm sure of it," he said.

"Shut up," I was tired of his positivity. It was infuriating me, that he was accepting this situation so lightly. It was dangerous, and he was naive to think it would go without a hitch. I peeked a look at him to see him grinning. No, he wasn't naive. He knew exactly what could happen, and he looked giddy at the thought of it.

"I won't get hurt," he was no longer by my side, and I hated that he gave up following me. I stopped and turned to see him looking at me with his eye brows raised, his eyes wide and his lower lip jutted out slightly. I felt like rolling my eyes, but I found that I couldn't as I looked at his devastated features. "Do you believe me?"

_No, _was the answer that begged to tumble from my lips, but I couldn't say it when he stared at me like that. I wanted to believe him, but that fact that I knew him all too well refrained me from agreeing with him right away. I believed that he didn't want me to be upset, and he didn't want me to get hurt, but I couldn't say the same for him, which worried me endlessly. I bit my lower lip shaking my head, trying to get a straight answer. This was incredibly confusing...

Emmett looked like I slapped him in the face. "You seriously don't believe me?" his voice is accusatory, and I hate that he doubts me. I hate it even more that I don't believe him.

"Can you promise me?" I ask quietly.

His silence answers my horrible question, I look away and blink furiously. No tears threaten to erupt from my lids, but they may as well of with the emotion of hurt and pain coursing through my veins. This was not how I imagined this day would turn out. The two of us completely dumbfounded by our apparent lack of trust. I trusted him, but I didn't know if I trusted his judgement. Was that the same thing? It wasn't to me and him.

He shook his head. "This is..." He trailed off. He sighed and rubbed his hands against his face, trying to calm himself down. "I won't get hurt, I promise." I look up and our eyes meet. Right away, I know he's telling the truth. "Honestly, I shouldn't take it so personally," he continues, "I wasn't exactly being sincere with you. If it came down to it, I had every intention of interfering with the wolves in every horrible way you're brain is imagining."

I closed my eyes, he confirmed my suspicions only made me want to grab him and lock him in our bedroom for forever. Or at least until we moved to our next location. Why couldn't we move today? Now?

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I don't like to, but this is who I am, Rose." He had shoved his hands in his pockets and he still looked up at me with that tragic look that tugged on my heart strings painfully. He was so good at it; making me feel guilty, it was astounding.

"I wouldn't want you to change anyway," I sighed. I moved toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's just go," I said, my voice flat. He grinned and tugged my arm in the direction he was now walking, toward the werewolves.

We reached the clearing that we had claimed to be the designated meeting area. Carlisle, Esme and Edward stood at the edge, waiting for them to come. Edward had his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Esme was wringing her fingers nervously together until Carlisle put a hand on her wrist. She stopped, and looked lovingly up to her husband who smiled softly at her.

When we reached them Emmett asked, "Are they coming?"

Edward nodded. "They should be here in about a minute."

A minute. Already. The dread that filled my stomach was unavoidable. I snaked my hand across my stomach and gripped it tightly, urging it to subside it's uneasiness. Emmett squeezed my hand, but let go when the werewolves entered the clearing.

They were so _big._ Whenever I would think of werewolves - which wasn't very often - I never imagined them to be of this size. They had to be a size of a horse, if not larger. They could easily be mistaken for bears. There were six werewolves staring at us, hissing and growling. They didn't _have_ to call this meeting, we could all be at home minding our own business but no; they were here and complaining about our presence, which they summoned. I refrained from rolling my eyes. I didn't like how one of the wolves was eyeing Emmett. I was shocked when Emmett, cockily, winked back at it, causing it to growl furiously, slobber escaping his mouth. I wrinkled my nose, at the smell.

The dog in the center suddenly morphed back into a human. I watched amazed, as he took exactly three giant steps towards us - even though that was still quite far away.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us," he was obviously trying very hard to keep his voice even and booming.

"It's not a problem," Carlisle said. "My family and I would just like to say that we mean no harm to your pack or your people."

"Family?" The leader said in a jeering tone. I tried to keep my mouth shut, forcing my temper not to get the better of me.

"Yes we treat one another as family does," Carlisle responded with as much dignity as before, not allowing their disbelief to waver his confidence.

"I doubt families suck the blood of the innocent," he snapped.

"Neither do we." I really admired Carlisle's calm. I would never be able to respond to this dog with such confidence.

He snorted, disbelieving. Emmett growled and I quickly threw my hands onto his bicep pulling him back to me as the wolves snapped their jaws at him.

"Emmet, _please._" My heart would be thumping in panic in this moment if it could. I put my face into his shoulder and rubbing my nose onto his shirt, begging him not to do anything stupid. He didn't relax though, he was still tense as ever, ready to pounce on anyone who made a wrong move.

"If that leech tries anything funny -"

"Leech?!" Emmett almost very nearly roared.

"_Stop_," I whispered so low, only he could have heard. He had to calm down. _Please, please, please._

He eased up ever so slowly until I no longer felt his muscles tensed up so dramatically. I let out a breath of relief.

"How else would you describe yourselves?"

"Can we please remain civilized?" Carlisle's eyes were tight as he looked hopelessly between his youngest son and the head mongrel, who backed down slightly at Calisle's plea.

"Very well. We would appreciate it if you left our area, for good," the leader looked us each straight in the eye.

"Is there anyway we can live in harmony?" Carlisle asked.

He hesitated and turned to look at his pack members. "Is this everyone in your - _family_."

"Yes."

There was silence for a while, nobody moved or spoke a word as the leader seemed to be thinking really hard about the different possibilities of making an alliance with us could cause. He strained his neck and I could see the tendons and veins stick out as he seemed to try and calm himself down, his arms were shaking in anger.

He opened his mouth after minutes of silence, "If you and your family - no, if you or any other - _thing_, like yourself - bites any human on our land, we will not hesitate to kill you. This truce will be over." His eyes blazed and his mouth was in a firm angry line. I was really irritated by their lack of confidence. Involuntarily my eyes flickered to Emmett, he still wasn't so trained of human blood.

Carlisle nodded. "Agreed."

He shook his head. "No, I want everyone of them to promise, or else." He pointed to us each.

Edward spoke first, his jaw was set and I saw his hand twitch slightly. "I agree to your terms."

"I agree," Esme said, she was looking at the wolves worriedly. She didn't want any of us to get in a fight with them.

"I agree," I said.

I nudged Emmett. He was going to say it with feeling whether he liked it or not - "Agreed," he said.

The wolf nodded. "Don't think this treaty will go away once we die," he eyed us. "This arrangement lasts forever. There will always be wolves in this area."

Carlisle nodded. "We appreciate your accommodation."

He grunted a reply, morphed into a wolf and they all ran away deep into the forest. I let out a loud sigh of relief and looked up at Emmett. He was still staring in the direction the wolves left.

"Can we trust them?" he asked.

"They seemed genuine," Edward said.

"I believe them," Carlisle seemed relaxed and put his arm around his wife. "Let's go back home."

"Agreed," Emmett mocked.

I glared at him.

"You were incredibly stupid, Emmett." I looked up at him and he flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Yes you could!" I accused. "You could have helped it. You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt with that attitude."

"Psh, as if they could beat me."

"Emmett! They're werewolves. From what I understand they're made to kill us!" I could feel my anger rising. I wasn't so sure it was entirely because of Emmett, I was probably still high-strung from the werewolves presence.

He closed his eyes in frustration. "Rose, please. Not now, no more today, I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted?" My voice was shrill. By now our family had left already, most likely nearing up home.

"I was just trying to protect you. I saw the way they were inching on us! Maybe you couldn't see it because you were so worried I would disobey you. And yes, I would have if I thought that they were threatening us. Threatening _you! _No matter what they were not getting their filthy paws on you! I would _never_ allow that to happen! And if that meant being more on-guard than the others - to assure myself of your safety - then I was going to do it. I did do it! Right now I don't care if you're mad at me, I did what I thought was right in order to protect you. And I don't regret it!" He was breathing heavily, his eyes blazing and not in the way they usually did in a moment of passion. He was furious, at me. He had never been furious at me.

I took a step back from him, his words stung. No, his tone of voice stung.

His face softened so dramatically so quickly. He was suddenly looking at me apologetically, ready to wrap his arms around me to show how sorry he was. But he didn't move. My mouth was open as I stared at my husband.

I finally found the words that would fit best; the words that I meant. "I would have done the same," I said.

He laughed weakly and pulled me towards him. He pressed his body to mine and kissed me full on the lips.

"How about we never fight again?" Emmett said, pulling away after several minutes of bliss.

I scoffed. "That's impossible."

"That's true, with my bone-headedness, we are bound to disagree on many things to come."

I snuggled closer to his body. "As long as we always make up in the same fashion."

"What fashion is that?" his voice teased me slightly.

I inched my hands down his solid chest, and to his pants waist band. I played with him slightly and pulled off his shirt. "Just like this."

**R/R!**


	13. The Death of Me

**AN: I was lucky enough to attend the Stephenie Meyer reading in November of last year in Toronto. Someone asked her what happened when Emmett met his singer. She said that the story would be told in Midnight Sun, but decided to share it with us. From what I remember this is what happened. Of course when it gets told in Midnight Sun it will be so much better and acurate, but this is my version of Emmett's blood-sucking from the human. (SLIGHT MIDNIGHT SUN SPOILER) The general idea from Stephenie Meyer that he was in town picking something up for Rosalie when a woman putting up laundry's scent was caught by Emmett, is what she told the crowd in attendance. I hope you like my interpretation of how it went down. **

**P.S: someone said that they were sure that the treaty was if the Cullen's bit anyone in general, and not just in their area. That very well could be true. And if it is, then oops, I made a mistake. It probably won't be the last time because I very well could have made a mistake just in this chapter.**

**P.P.S: The beginning of course is just something I thought of that would be funny. Hehe!**

**P.P.P.S: Yes, yes, happy birthday Edward!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 13: The Death of Me

_April, 1937_

"Urgh, he is so infuriating!" I followed my wife into our bedroom and closed the door completely. It wouldn't exactly block out her ranting but it had to help a little bit. It was difficult to have a private conversation when the house was full of beings with super sensitive hearing. Although, I doubt Rosalie would mind if people heard her rant. Especially Edward, since he was the topic of choice right now. I successfully broke them apart before Rosalie tore out my brother's eyes. I always found it difficult to chose sides when it came to the two of them arguing. Rosalie always asked for my opinion but I always told her that I didn't want to be involved. Most of the time they fought about the most ridiculous things and then blew them out of porportion leading to a full-on yelling match.

She was pacing angrily in front of me, as I sat warily on the end of the bed.

"How can you put up with him? How can anyone put up with him? He is going to be alone forever, I tell you!" she waved her hand toward the door as if she was shooing Edward away. Although I was pretty sure he had left the house.

"Nah," I said.

"You seriously think he'll find a girl who will put up with his nonsense? What girl would want a distant, pretentious, broody, vampire?" She looked at me with wild eyes. I got the impression this wasn't a rhetorical question and if I answered her question wrong I would be snapped at, which was the last thing I wanted today.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"You're wrong."

I shrugged. I really didn't know much about what girls liked. But what wasn't to like about Edward? He was smart, funny, good looking - and I was gonna stop there before my thoughts on Edward got weird...

"No girl will be able to put up with his meoldramaticism. It's ridiculous. He's rude, he's ignorant to other's feelings -"

"Okay, you're exaggerating."

"I'm not!"

"Well, then, he's really only like that with you," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I cowered slighlty at my wife's glare. "He'll be a lonely miserable prick for forever."

It was silent for a moment, a thought was crossing my mind and a grin made it's way onto my features. Rose gave me a curious look. "Do you care to wager on that?"

She looked baffled. "Excuse me?"

"Do you want to bet?"

"Bet what?" she seemed cautious.

"I bet that Edward will find the perfect girl for himself." I stared at her as innocently as I could, trying to show her I was ulterior-motive-free.

She scoffed. "Fine. What do I get when I win?"

"_If _you win..."

"Oh, no, I'll win. I know Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "So do I."

She eyed me doubtfully. I felt defensive, I know my brother probably better than her! He talks to me, and doesn't talk to her. Ha! I felt smug by this. She's missing out.

"To be fair, I'll give myself a time limit." I offered, thinking that was why she was hesitant.

"That's unnecessary, but if that's what you want," she grinned. "Edward will find a woman before the year..." she waited for me to think of a year.

"Two-thousand and ten. Is that good enough for you?"

"You could make the limit to the year thirty-fifty and it wouldn't make any difference to me." She had a mischeivious glint in her eye.

"If he does find someone before than you can't try and force them apart!" I accused.

"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. So, back to my previous question, what are at stake?"

I was silent for a while, I thought about what I wanted. I could only think of dirty wishes, but figured she wouldn't appreciate it completely.

"Hmm, how about free gloating privelages for eternity?"

She gave me a disappointed face. "That's hardly fun," she paused before adding, "fine, but I want more to it. What do you want?" she looked as if she doubted greatly that Edward would never find a mate. Hmm, Rosalie was a smart woman, maybe she was right. Should I back out of this bet before it was too late? She hardly ever made bets though and I should grab the bull by its horns while I can. As I thought of the benefits of me winning, I quickly discarded the idea of giving up...

"Anything I want to do when it comes to _le sexe_," I grinned at my wife, proud with my conditions.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you would say that."

I shrugged, not irked by the fact that I was so predictable. She looked at me curiously as she thought of what she wanted if she won. A slow smirk crossed her features. My stomach leaped, I was scared of what she possibly could have come up with that made her smile so evilly. I held her gaze as she walked slowly toward me, stopping at my knees, and placing her smooth long hands on my thighs. I swallowed, somehow nervous.

"I want..." she trailed off, and seemed to choose her words carefully. "When I win, what I want is for you to not challenge someone to any kind of competition for a month."

My mouth dropped open. That was stupid.

"That's stupid," I find myself saying. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes.

"Why is it stupid? I like it. It will be hard for you not to ask others to compete against you. It's perfect, if not fair," she explained. I looked at her, incredulous.

"That's all you could come up with? Seriously?"

"Oh and sex was the best _you_ could come up with?"

I grunted. She had a point, but my wager was more beneficial for the both of us.

"Deal?" She held out her hand. I might of hesitated for like a second before grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Deal," I said.

I walked down the darkening street. The sun was setting in the west and the sky was a dark red and orange as the sun settled beyond the horizon. I was walking through the streets of New Haven. I was carefully avoiding humans. I could now stand to be near them and avoid their bloods call to me. But of course, not without temptation; I could manage better, is all.

We weren't living exactly in New Haven, but in a small town about twenty minutes from here. Rosalie asked me to buy her one of those hot water bottles. She wanted to try it. I really didn't understand why she needed it _now_, but she asked me to pick it up for her. I suppose she wanted to experience the warmth it could provide to her stone, cold as ice body. I sympathized with her desire to feel the heat, but I had no need to feel something I could never truly have.

I found myself singing a song that Edward was playing earlier this morning by Bing Crosby. I couldn't remember the name of it, but I remember the tune and was pleased that my whistling skills could pick-up on the notes so accurately. I was no musician like Edward, but I liked to think I could whistle and hum just fine. I was jealous of the way Edward could play the piano, like no other who ever existed, most likely. But like everyone else in the family, I thoroughly enjoyed it when he played his music.

I walked slowly, enjoying the twilight sky. The wind was just a breeze in my hair for me, but for the humans it was probably slightly more violent. I headed down a residential alley, taking a short-cut to the general store before it closed. Humans were making their way home or heading out to dinner, or coming back from dinner; either way there weren't that many humans out and about. I winced slightly when the wind would bring their scents in my direction, but continued on breathing slowly and evenly, getting used to the many different fragrants.

People's backyards were backing into the alley and I observed a swing-set in one. It was red and looked as if it was used fairly often. I smiled slightly, and looked to where I saw a woman pulling down her laundry from the clothes line. She was humming a song I couldn't entirely identify. I heard inside her home her family enjoying themselves. The woman was probably in her early thirties and her son and daughter were probably the ages of three and five. I heard her husband laughing as they were listening to the radio in the living room. The woman had a smile on her face as she too probably heard her families laughter from outside.

The wind picked up again, and with it, the woman's scent.

I froze. The blood. Heavenly, amazing. _Her blood. It's calling to me._

As if in a dream, I moved to her stretching form, I wanted her so bad. My mouth was watering, the burning in my throat was searing, screaming at me to work it's will. I was only happy to oblige. I grabbed the woman roughly at the waist and pulled her back to my chest and bit through her skin, easily. I sucked and as her blood travelled down my throat, I never felt so high. This was ecstasy. The smell, the taste, her body. It was paradise. Each gulp I took made my body spasm in pleasure. I had never tasted blood so...consuming. I pulled her dying body closer to me. She couldn't be close enough to me. I heard her wimper slightly, her heart-beat slowing. I moaned at this sensation. This moment. There wasn't nearly enough blood as I drained her fully, and her heart stopped completely and indefinitely.

I pulled my mouth from her neck slowly, and dropped her body limply to the ground. I stood there my body buzzing, the blood rushed through my veins, and I felt warm. I felt alive. I groaned and closed my eyes lifting my head up high to the sky.

I reveled in this feeling of complete fullness. I had tasted the blood of an angel and nothing else would ever compare.

I looked down at her lifeless body, and only then did I realize what I had done. My hearing picked up on the woman's husband getting up to check on his wife, and why it was taking her so long just to bring in the laundry. _What do I do with the body?_ I panicked.

Normally Edward would help me discard the body, but how would I do that when I had so little time.

Nonetheless, this man could not find his wife's body drained of all blood. I picked up her sagging body and held her in my arms as I dashed behind the house. I was feeling slightly masochistic as I watched the woman's husband come outside.

"Carol?" he called out, noticing his wife wasn't where she should be. The laundry basket was only half-full, the rest of the clothes still hung on the line. He stepped out further into the now darkened sky. His eyes searched their yard, looking for any sign of his wife. "Carol? Come on, now. The kids have to go to bed soon, and they're waiting to say goodnight to their mother." His voice was teasing slightly. I could hear his heart beat accelerate as he began to panic at his missing wife. "Carol!?" He raced around the yard searching in the bushes for his wife, he opened the back gate into the alley. "Carol!"

I closed my eyes, angry with myself for causing him this distress, this soon-to-be misery of the loss of his wife. He would be a widow, with two children. I looked down into this woman's dead face. Her eyes staring up at me, wide, horror-struck. I closed them carefully.

"Carol!"

Not wanting to hear this man's desperate cries anymore, I left the scene, with her in my arms.

I walked slowly to our house. Feeling a little dejected. I couldn't take my eyes off her face. I felt a connection to her I couldn't describe. For one, I was infinitely happy that I came across her. She gave me such pleasure. I shivered at the remembrance of her blood. I would never experience anything like her. She was one in a million. Her dark hair fell into her eyes and carefully I brushed it from her face. She was quite a beauty for a human.

I was finally near our home, staring at her face as I walked up the stone path to our house. I smiled slightly, I couldn't explain what I was feeling to myself. Why was I so perfectly content with killing this woman? I couldn't tell. Her blood, perhaps? Maybe...

"Emmett?" Rosalie came out of the house, light spilling out onto the darkened grass. Her eyes were wide with horror as she saw me come closer with the dead human in my arms. "Emmett!" Her cries reminded me of the worried-to-death husband that I left behind in New Haven.

"Do you see her, Rosalie?" I said it in a strange voice, one that I had never recognized that I had used before.

"Carlisle!" she cried.

I heard my family come closer to me as I continued to walk very slowly. I made my way up the steps, my eyes focused on her.

"Emmett? What are you doing?"

"What happened?"

"Oh my -"

I finally tore my gaze from her face and looked up at my astounded family.

"Emmett, let her go." Strong hands grabbed my hold of the girl and tried to get me to let go of her. I growled at them. "Emmett." The voice warned me. I wasn't sure who was trying to get her away from me but I recoiled at the thought.

"Emmett," I heard my wife's voice reach my ears, truly, for the first time. I looked up at her, my eyes focusing on everything. I realized I was in a sort of daze this whole time. The world seemed more harsher than I remembered. The lights, the colours were hard, bright and violent. I let go of the girl. She should have hit the ground but she didn't. I took a step back, holding my hands out.

Edward left us as he took the woman away from me. For that, I was thankful. I needed her far away from me, for forever. Thanks to me, she would be. I looked at Esme and Carlisle who were giving me odd looks.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Esme placed a hand on my forearm. I nodded weakly.

"We're moving, right?" I knew the answer.

"We should," Carlisle amended. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes, I should be fine," I looked him in the eye to show him I was going to be okay. He nodded and pulled Esme inside, getting prepared for our latest move, thanks to me.

Rosalie opened her mouth than closed it. She seemed to be struggling internally with what to say. She finally inhaled deeply and stared me straight in the eye. "Do I want to know what happened?" Her tone was soft, but she seemed very confused as to why I reacted the way I did. I was too, in fact. And I wish I had the answers to provide her, but I couldn't even understand it myself.

I knew for one thing, I couldn't tell her how it felt when I sucked her blood. It was a sensation so unlike any other taking of blood I had ever experienced. "No, probably not." She nodded slightly, and we stared at one another for a while. Trying to figure out where do we go from here?

I had apologized for killing humans enough already to even bother this time. It really wasn't something worth apologizing for. I couldn't help who I was. Although I _was_ sorry, there was no need to express it to my wife everytime I killed. I would hate to out-use an apology, because who knew how many more situations I would create to say 'I'm sorry' again?

I wanted to break this silence. So I thought of the first thing that came to my head. Even though I knew the answer, I wanted her to speak. "Why does the sun set in the west?"

She rolled her eyes and a small smile caused her closed lips to turn upward. "It's the direction the earth rotates."

"Ah, yes. I remember...you're quite all-knowing, you know?"

She laughed, nodding. "I am quite knowledgable if I do say so myself."

"Smart girls are sexy." I pulled her toward me and we walked inside the house.

**AN: Obviously this is just my interpretation of how the events unravelled. I decided to use the name "Carol" because that was originally Rosalie's name. I hope you enjoyed and...**

**P.S: Check out my new story 'How a Resurrection Really Feels' its the story of Jared and Kim!! CHECK IT OUT!**

**R/R!**


	14. Let Me Take You Down

Chapter 14: Let Me Take You Down

_September_, _1941_

New time. New Location. I was frequently surprised at how quickly time passed. I had been a vampire for six years already. I couldn't wrap my head around that fact. I hadn't drank human blood in a year, I can proudly say. I was sure that I could maintain this blood-free system for good now. Maybe...Sometimes...

One would think that forever would be boring. Sometimes I found that my family agreed with that statement. Maybe that was because they were dead longer than I, but I had yet to see how it could be dull. I loved every moment that I spent with Rosalie, and every conversation and play-fighting that I shared with Edward, and every time Esme asked me to help her in the garden or with something around the house, and every time I asked for advice or for some interesting knowledgable facts from Carlisle, who knew everything. I couldn't say that I found endless amounts of time with nothing to do, because I always found something. Lately, in fact, I had been really getting into reading, something that I never was into as a human. I hated it growing up, and often laughed in anyone's face who told me that reading could be fun. But when Edward lent me _Treasure Island_, I was surprised at how quickly I devoured it (no pun intended) and how eager I was to read another book.

I was nowhere near into reading as many books as Carlisle or even Edward, but I figured eventually I would be able to finish every book that was owned in our family. Which was a lot.

I loved learning about new things; like history, grammar, and science. It was the kind of stuff I didn't give a rats ass about as a young boy, but now I listened intently when I would ask Carlisle what he knew on those subjects. It would eventually end with when he would hand me a book after a lecture and then I'd read it, absorbing more things than I thought possible. Carlisle explained things to me in a way I could easily understand, plus he was a good storyteller. I also discovered that I had a photographic memory and had a difficult time forgetting things now.

Yes, I loved to learn and read. Those were part of my many hobbies lately.

But I _don't_ understand why attending the local high school is necessary.

We had agreed as a family, after much discussion, that this next destination that we would now be living was the perfect opportunity to enroll Rosalie, Edward and I in high school. Of course, Rose, Edward and I weren't thrilled at the idea suggested by Carlisle, but when he and Esme explained the practicality of it all we understood that if we attended school it would be more easier for us to interact in the outside world and Carlisle would have an easier time explaining his living in town.

I stifled an annoyed sigh as Esme watched us head to Rose's Chevrolet Clipper. Edward sunk into the back seat, and I sat a little to roughly in the passenger seat, disgruntled.

"Watch the car," Rosalie said, holding her hands out as if to steady it. I grinned sheepishly at her, and she shook her head sitting in the driver's seat.

"If there's any problems, just sign out at the front office and come straight home," Esme called out to us. She was being like any mother watching her children go to school for their first time.

"We know, Esme, you've said it a thousand times," Rosalie smiled at our mother affectionately.

"Be careful," she called out, as Rosalie started the engine and backed out of our driveway and down the dirt road to the main street.

I slumped back into the seat. "Ugh, I can't believe this. I hate school," I said.

Edward was silent and hadn't really given his true opinion on the subject. I knew he was with-holding it for whatever reason he had. Still, I wanted to know what he truly thought about this.

"Don't you?" I turned my head and stared at my brother.

He shrugged, gazing out the window. It was frustrating how he wouldn't tell me how much he didn't want to go to school either. I'd already heard Rose's opinion on school, now I wanted to hear his. I didn't want to be alone in the whole hating school thing. I guess because I felt guilty for dreading this idea when it was really for the benefit of the family. I looked over at Edward again. Hmm, how could I get him to tell me?

"Drop it, Emmett," Edward said, a small smile on his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window as well.

Rosalie pulled the car into the parking lot. Not many students had cars at this school. We discussed how we should be keeping an even lower profile now that we went to a high school, but it would be even harder to explain how we got to school when we lived so far from it without transportation. Rosalie sighed before opening the door and heading outside to the cloudy first day of classes. I glanced at Edward through the rear-view mirror and he rolled his eyes, and opened the car door.

I shut the door behind me and stared at my wife and brother who were looking quite miserable. I was sure my expression mirrored theirs.

"Esme said to go to the main office first, so let's go," Rosalie said dryly. Edward led the way. Even though he didn't know the school at all, he was probably taking out the directions from students' heads, and that was how he was able to lead us expertly through the school, and opened the office's door. I was sure I wasn't the only one to notice all the stares we were receiving from not only the students but from the teachers in the office as well.

I tried to ignore their blood. I decided for the first day at least, I would hold my breath completely. I inhaled and shut my mouth, prepared to feel uncomfortable until we left this school at three.

It was an unspoken agreement that Edward would do the talking. Humans tended to like him better. The way Edward walked over to the desk where the secretary sat made the silly humans heart pound erratically. Haha, Edward was getting this woman's heart rate up. Seeing how it was Rose and my first time going to school, it wasn't Edward's. He finished medical school last year, for Carlisle. So he wasn't so uneasy and unused to human reactions.

"Good morning, Mrs. Richards," Edward said, seeing the name plate on counter. Mrs. Richards, the secretary's, mouth hung open and stared at Edward, dazed. He seemed not to notice. Rosalie stiffled a laugh. "I am Edward Cullen. This is my sister Rosalie Hale and brother Emmett Cullen and we've come to pick up our schedules." Still no response from the human. Edward was becoming irritated, I could tell. "You see, Mrs. Richards. It's our first day of class - at this school. And we prefer to go to classes on time." The woman snapped some-what out of her daze and shuffled papers in front of her, and rummaged through them, handing Edward three schedules. I should mention she never took her eyes off of him.

Edward looked down at the papers and frowned. "Mrs. Richards, these aren't our schedules." She nodded and pushed herself out of her chair, backing away from the desk, knocking over the trash can as she scurried down a hall and out of our sight. Edward turned to us and rolled his eyes. I had a big grin on my face, and Rosalie was smirking at Edward condescendedly.

She came back and handed him three new scheduales. "Here, you go Mr. C-Cullen." Honestly!

Edward only responded with a smile before turning sharply and handing us the schedule. He opened the door and waited for us to exit. We were in the hall and students stopped, literally, to stare at us. I noticed how all the males were staring at Rose. I was surprised at the anger building up in me, as they watched Rosalie. Why should I be angry that some insignificant children were only looking at the most beautiful creature in existence. I put my arm around Rosalie's shoulders and led her down the hall.

Edward was posing as a freshman. Carlisle asked Rosalie to pose for one too, but she refused saying that she needed to keep an eye on me as a sophomore. But I really didn't think I looked like a sophomore at all. This worried Esme, and she told me to try and act like a fifteen, sixteen year old boy. As I watched these fifteen and sixteen year old boys, I figured I could do just fine imitating them. It would be easy to stare at Rosalie like that.

Edward nodded to us as he headed in the direction for his first class. I looked at my schedule, a little confused. Was this telling me I had gym first? I looked up at Rose, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She gave me a stern look.

"Don't do anything...unrealistic, Emmett? Okay? We don't want to draw attention to ourselves," she knew me too well. But, how could I _not_ prove to these kids that I was better, and show them what better looked like.

"How can I _not_, Rose?"

"Emmett Cullen," she said. I sighed, defeated, and headed to my first period class. I turned my head to watch her go down the hall to her first class, and was once again, furious at the stupid human stares. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. Only, I forgot that I was planning on holding my breath. I shut my mouth closed. The smells were intoxicating. I always had trouble around a large amount of humans, and all I could think of was biting them and drawing blood. But I tried very hard to remain focused. The chattering of the students was very annoying as they talked about me in 'secret'. Only, I could hear every word they were saying. I was thankful that I wasn't Edward and could hear voices and thoughts too.

As much as I reminded myself not to breathe in, I couldn't help it. The scents. I inhaled again, reveling in the unique and diverse smells.

"Who is he?" whispered a girl.

"I don't know. He is very handsome."

"Hey, is he one of those new students...the Cann's, or something?"

"I think it was the Kellan's."

"No, I'm sure it's the Cullens, actually," chimed in a third girl.

"Oh," they all sighed in my direction. I shook my head and forced myself to walk away.

I entered the gymnasium. There was a mix of human sweat in here that sent the inner demon in me howling with thirst. This thirst for blood staggered me and I stood immobilized in the entrance as humans passed me to enter, giving me odd looks as they went. I was given a choice to run away or to stay here and put myself through agony, that might actually lead to me killing them all. In a flash, too fast for humans, I left the gym. Okay, no school for me today. I hurried through the emptying halls, and eventually made it outside. Ah, fresh air. Just what I needed.

I headed to the car and realized that if I took it, Rosalie would be very upset. I looked around to see if there would be any humans to throw me off. I didn't see, hear or smell any. I reached into my bag and pulled out a paper and pen. I wrote a note to Edward and Rosalie that said I was home. I walked out of the parking lot. Once I was sure that I was far enough and no humans were present, I ran back home.

Esme was surprised to see me home so early. "Emmett, what happened? Why are you here?" she rushed over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't do it, Esme. The smells..." I trailed off and sunk into the armchair in the living room. She knelt down beside me and stroked my arm.

"It's okay, maybe it was a little too soon."

I let out a frustrated noise. "Why is this so hard? How come Edward and Rosalie can manage, but I can't?" I looked at her hoping for an answer that would satisfy my inner turmoil. Urgh, all these depressing thoughts and 'inner turmoil' made me feel a bit like Edward, who, in my opinion, thought too much. I shrugged off these thoughts.

"Emmett, they're different. We all respond to blood in different ways. And, if you remember Edward is quite a bit older than you, and has done his fair share of killings, himself." I nodded in agreement. I did have a better track record than him. I smiled slightly at that.

"And Rosalie?" I asked. "She's not that much older than me, and yet she has a flawless record in the drinking blood department."

Esme's eyes tightened slightly. I knew about the two humans she'd killed. She hated to be reminded of them. "Rosalie is unique. She's a very determined woman, is she not?" her eyes twinkled as she asked me this question.

I smiled. "Yeah, she is." I agreed. I felt lighter speaking with Esme.

"You can't compare yourself to your brother and wife, Emmett. It will drive you crazy. You just have to accept that you are who you are. Whether you struggle or not doesn't make you less of a good person. Besides, none of us would like to have you any other way. You're our Emmett," she leaned over and embraced me. There was nothing like having your mom hug you. Nothing.

"I'll try again tomorrow," I said determined. I couldn't guarantee that I would never drink from humans ever again. But I was going to try my hardest to get through high school. Maybe I'll get rid of gym, though. "I think I'll drop gym," I said.

Esme nodded. "If that will help, go right ahead."

I stood up and headed outside. We had a nice huge yard, that was kind of like a meadow. I decided to just lay on the grass and think. Think about how I will get through three more years of school. And the rest of my life. I thought for a long time, and I guess I was able to stop thinking all together because I was surprised when I opened my eyes and Rosalie was standing above me, blocking out the sun.

"Emmett, what happened to you? You weren't there at lunch, so I went to the car only to find your note..." She looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I couldn't do it, Rose. But I'll try again tomorrow. I'll be starting school with a different mind-set. I promise," I assured her.

She nodded and lay down beside me. We stared at the clouds that rolled across the sky.

"Edward's still at school?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that was fine and he'll see us afterward."

We were silent, and it a surreal feeling of calm went through me. Just lying here with Rosalie pushed away all the anxiety that I was experiencing and I sighed in relief, and turned my head to look at her, only to find her staring right back at me. She leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss.

I couldn't tell you how long we just lay there, innocently kissing, like we used to before we were married. But it was a nice change. I knew that no matter what happened, no matter how long it would take me to beat the monster inside, Rosalie would always be here to make me feel better. And, in the end, that was better than any drop of blood I had recieved. Because, those were just fleeting moments of bliss, but with Rosalie, these moments were endless, literally.

**R/R!**


	15. I'm Under Those Same Stars

**AN: This chapter is strictly filler. I had this strange idea, and probably doesn't really make sense at all but I liked the idea of it. Even though this probably would never happen and the characters might slightly be out of character, I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 16, Alice and Jasper will arrive. I promise. Thank you for the reviews! Honestly when I get reviews I feel more enthused to write and I get more ideas. Lately I have been receiving barely any so it's been a bit difficult to find the desire to write. I don't know...tell me if the story lines are sucking too. I don't care, just give me feedback so I can improve as best I can.**

**I'm honestly sort of running out of ideas for this story and I'm recieving that dreaded thing called writer's block. If you have any ideas for this story, suggestions are welcome!**

Chapter 15: I'm Under Those Same Stars

_June_, _1946 _

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, in time with the beat from the song by Frank Sinatra emanating from the radio. I was very much aware of Emmett staring at me from the passenger seat. He had been watching me for the past fifteen miles and it was beginning to irk me. I glanced at him quickly, only to find him grinning sheepishly at me, as if he was embarrassed to be caught staring at me. Honestly, after being together for eleven years you'd think staring at me wouldn't make him so shy. But I loved that it did.

My Chevrolet glided smoothly down the road all thanks to my car fixing capabilities. I was very proud of this car especially. It was better than any other car on the market, and my car was six years older than them. I proudly increased our speed slightly. I beamed at the road ahead.

"I love how happy you are," Emmett said, he reached out and brushed the back of his hand with my right cheek. I shivered. It didn't matter how long we've been together, I still was completely and wholly in love with him.

The stars twinkled brightly at us from above, and I looked up and immediately saw the big dipper glare down at us. Emmett followed my gaze and smiled at the night's sky. I inhaled the fresh air deeply. I enjoyed just driving ever once and a while without a particular destination in mind. Sometimes I liked to drive alone and other times I liked Emmett to join me. Whatever the case may be, it always brought a strange sense of calm. We began driving through a small town, the name of it, I wasn't so sure, since there was no sign welcoming us to their village. I saw Emmett's attention peak, as he sat up straighter. I glanced at him and saw a wicked grin on his face.

"Rose," he said wistfully. "Check it out!" he pointed in the direction of a park, as we rounded the small lake. Bright lights reflected in the water and a tall ferris wheel was turning slowly up in the center of the green field. Laughter and carnival noises could be heard from where we were driving.

"So?" I asked, confused by his excitement.

"Let's go to it!" He stared at me excitedly. I looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, laughing at the idea. This was one of the most absurd things he'd ever suggested. What could we find entertaining at a human fair? Nothing I could think of.

"I've never been to one," he said.

"For good reason, they're boring," I answered.

He looked at me in mock shock.

"What?" I asked. I was very amused by his eagerness to attend such a silly event.

"How could you know they're boring? You've never been to one either. Hey, look, we can ride the ferris wheel, and bumper cars and whatever else they have. Ooh, they might have a haunted house. I mean sure we might not be thrilled or scared by these games, but we might enjoy making fun of it. Come on, let's go and have some mindless fun!" He looked so hopeful and really interested in attending.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I chuckled. Really, what was there to lose or gain for that matter?

"I'll win you a big teddy bear too, if you want," he winked at me. I shook my head.

"Yes, well, only if it's a really big one. I can't be seen walking with just some small flimsy one. It has to be big," I played along. The grin on his face was infectious as I pulled up across the street. Parking was already limited, but I was able to park in a small space that was probably difficult for any human to maneuver a car like mine in. But I managed effortlessly. Emmett was there to open my car door before I could grab the handle. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"I'll be the big football jock who also happens to be a jerk and you can be the pretty cheerleader," he nuzzled my neck.

"Oh my God," I giggled. This is ridiculous, but I couldn't deny that I was already feeling giddy. He draped his arm expertly across my shoulders and pulled me close to his side, playing the jock type well. "You're not serious, right?" I balked at him

He nodded. "Why not? All these guys will be jealous of me because I have the most beautiful, smart and funny cheerleader girlfriend ever."

"I hope you think of me more than just a girlfriend," I poked his side and he chuckled.

"You're a Goddess," he whispered in my ear, I trembled as his breath tickled a sensitive spot at the crook of my neck.

"We'll draw attention to ourselves," I warned, he frowned and his arm fell off my shoulders and held my waist instead. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"What would you like to go on first?" I asked him, looking around the town fair. It was amazing how this small event could excite humans so well. I glanced up at my husband reconsidering that statement. And the occasional vampire too, apparently.

"The ferris wheel," he craned his neck and looked up at it.

"I'm sure you could jump that high if you tried hard enough," I countered. He glared at me playfully, but nevertheless, led me to the ride. I looked at the sign in front of the line for the ferris wheel and it said two tickets per person.

"Emmett, you need to buy tickets," I said. He groaned at the sign and led me away, he easily spotted the ticket line and stood, with his arm still around me. He was right, teenaged boys were staring at me admiringly. I didn't mind, so much. They had a right to look at me. They probably would never see anyone else like me in their entire lives. I flipped my hair and winked at them. One of the boys who was wearing glasses looked like he was having fit as he grabbed at his chest. I frowned at him slightly. Had I caused him to have a heart attack? I looked up at Emmett, who was glaring at them. I nudged at him to stop. He looked at me and shook his head.

A little girl not too far away was staring up at Emmett. Her neck was leaning all the way back as she gazed up at Emmett's gigantic size. She had her mouth hanging open, amazed. Emmett flinched slightly and looked down at her, he smiled weakly, before her mother rushed over and grabbed her hand looking at us fearfully and taking her daughter as far away as possible.

It was rare that a human went right along with their instincts to literally run away from us, but when they did, you knew these humans in particular were slightly more intelligent than the others. We finally made our way to the front of the line. I could tell Emmett was very impatient with their human speed.

The girl at the ticket booth stared at us in awe. I refrained from sighing in annoyance.

Emmett leaned against the counter, preparing to charm this girl. It was all unnecessary but I think it was pay back for me winking at those boys.

"We'd like twenty tickets, please." The girl blinked rapidly, his smell seemed to be too much for her. She quickly reached for the rolls of tickets, she counted the amount we asked for, avoiding looking at us. She handed Emmett the tickets and he smiled at her flashing his teeth. She blushed and we walked away.

When we finally got to the front of the line for the ferris wheel, I found that I was actually slightly excited to be up there. Emmett handed the guy our tickets and we sat on the two person seat. It swung back and forth when Emmett sat down, I laughed.

"Be careful not to break it," I joked.

"Are you calling me fat?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged coyly. "For your information I'm at a healthy weight for a man my size."

"Who told you that? Your mother?" People were eavesdropping on our conversation as we waited for the ride to start back up again.

"So what if she did? Esme knows everything. Plus, my daddy is a doctor," he said this all in a very immature voice. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips as I fought to control it.

The ride started and we were rotating up into the air. I looked around at the view from up here. I looked at the darkened lake. You could see the lights from the carnival, the stars reflecting and the crescent moon. I smiled. This was actually nice. Emmett pulled me in for a kiss.

"Do you regret coming, now?" he asked me, kissing my neck.

"Mmm, no." I turned my face to meet his lips.

This most likely was very lame for vampires, but I didn't care right now. It was romantic in the oddest sense. It was odd because we were at a carnival, with humans, enjoying human absurdities. But it w_as _romantic. If I were to do a top ten most romantic things Emmett and I had done, I'd be embarrassed to admit that possibly, this one made the top ten. It might. I'd really have to think about the many moments we shared that could be considered romantic.

"Uh, excuse me?" Emmett pulled away from my mouth and looked behind me. I turned my head to see that the ride had stopped and the man operating the ferris wheel was looking at us uncomfortable and terrified. "Your time is up," he said timidly. Emmett only flashed him a smile before standing up and leading me off the ride, and to our next destination.

I wasn't too keen on continuing our little trek throughout the fair. All I wanted was to go home with Emmett and show him how much I wanted him right now. But instead he led me to the bumper cars. I watched as the human children and teenagers enjoyed whacking one another with the cars and laughing hysterically. I saw one little boy trapped in the corner while three older kids laughed as they repeatedly bumped into him, making the little boy cry out loud. It angered me and I hoped that I'd have the opportunity to knock these three foolish older kids around myself. The ride froze, and the man who accepted the tickets allowed us on. There weren't that many people lined up for the ride so he allowed us to take two spare cars, and have the rest of the participants continue their game with another round. I zeroed right in on the group of boys attacking the little boy.

"You seem eager," Emmett laughed at my determination. I smiled at him and stepped on the pedal and turned the wheel in the direction of the group in the far left corner. "Rose, what are you doing?" Emmett asked me, but I ignored him. I reached the boys and slammed into one of them really hard. The kid flew forward and hit his face on the steering wheel. He cried out in pain. Howling and screaming. The man running the ride stopped the bumper cars and rushed over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My nose is broken! I think it's bleeding!" the boy cried out grabbing his nose. He wasn't bleeding, he was exaggerating. I would definitely be able to tell. "It's his fault!" He screamed and turned around to point at what he assumed was a man. Instead it was me.

I smiled at the three gawking older boys and the man. "I'm so sorry, my foot just slipped on the pedal. I wasn't aware this bumper car had so much power behind it." I shrugged innocently and batted my eyelashes at them. I heard Emmett snicker behind me. They gawked at me.

"It was an accident," the man was definitely flustered as he glared at the boy. "You're not bleeding, you're fine."

The boy stared at me with his eyes glazed over. He shook his head and glared up at the man.

"Get off the ride now, boy. Go on," the man pointed to the exit. Grumbling, the boy got up from the bumper car and left the ride. I looked over at his two friends and glared at them. They backed away from the little boy when the ride started up again and busied themselves with just bumping into one another. The little boy looked more than relieved as he stayed in the corner and waited for the ride to end.

I wondered where his parents were. I knew if I was a parent on the sideline watching those boys attack my son I would demand that the ride was put to a stop, yell at the boys and grab my son and take him as far away and bring him to safety. I looked around but I saw no one looking over him protectively like a mother should. I suddenly felt very sad. Emmett came up behind me and bumped his car lightly to mine.

"I want to go," I said to him. He saw my expression and nodded. I looked at the boy once more. He was staring at his hands and trying hard to stop crying. I wanted to go over to him and comfort him and promise him everything would be alright. But I couldn't do that. I could never do that. The grief that hit me was very overwhelming and I was so thankful when the ride stopped. I got up immediately and rushed off. I walked too fast through the carnival, aware of Emmett closely following. It probably looked very odd at the speed I was walking to the humans, but I could care less.

I got to the car and threw myself into the passenger seat, not in the mood to drive home. But I wanted to go home. I actually felt like finding Esme and talking to her about it. She would understand my misery. Emmett didn't say anything as he slid into the drivers seat and started the car. I leaned my forehead against the glass window, and stared out of it. The trees passed us by. I wondered about the little boy again.

I pulled away from the window and saw my reflection. I was perfection, naturally. But, the look of sorrow on my face shadowed my normal beautiful self. I tried to even out the lines on my forehead, but found that I only looked forced. I parted my big full lips, attempting to make them not look so down-turned. I rose my eyebrows and found that my expression looked slightly better, as my eyes looked wider. This was good; distracting myself with myself.

I turned away from my reflection and looked at Emmett. He focused on the road, and I was overwhelmed with the gratitude I felt for him for not asking me anymore on the subject of my quick leave. I didn't really know what to tell him. I closed my eyes so thankful for Emmett. I couldn't imagine how miserable my existence would be without him to make me laugh and to calm me down when I was stressed. I loved how he didn't find my self-absorbency so annoying as most people did.

I reached over and pried his fingers of his right hand off the steering wheel and held his hand. He looked over at me and smiled. I held onto his hand tightly and looked at my reflection again. I caught Emmett's reflection just behind me, staring. I sighed.

I mouthed the words, 'I love you' to the reflection of Emmett. He saw my words though because his worried expression lightened and he puckered his lips and kissed the air toward me, winking in a very cheesy manner. I burst out laughing...

**R/R!**


	16. It's Really Really Nice To Meet You

**AN: Gah, I hate writers block, which I am now expieriencing. If you have any ideas about what I could write about next I will consider them. I might just fast-forward to some of the situations with Bella from Emmett and Rosalie's POV. But, updating might be a little slow because of my lack of inspiration. Check out my other story in which I am quickly writing in the meantime...**

Thank you for the reviews! Ahhh, they make me happy! Which is why I forced myself to write this chapter! Let's try and get to 100 reviews, yes?? I will try to update as quickly as possible. THANK YOU and ENJOY!

Chapter 16: It's Really Really Nice to Meet You

_March, 1950_

I whistled merrily as I trekked up the mountain side. My body was full of blood. I was satisfied with my hunt. A bear. A big black one. I licked my lips at the mere memory of it's wonderful taste lingering slightly on my taste buds. I heard my brother happily snacking on a mountain lion. It was a lucky day for both of us to find our animal of choice so helpfully handing their life force over to us for the taking and enjoying. It's a good day.

As I walked to the top of a particularly nasty hill (for a human), I saw Edward more clearly as he sat perched on a rock watching a vulture circling above us, eyeing the carcass. There were two dead mountain lions lying side by side, drained of their blood. Edward glanced at them before staring out at the breathtaking view that was given to us due to our height on the mountain. I looked at the two mountain lions and noted that they were male and female. I wondered if they were mates. Well that can't be said for the male so much, but I'm sure the female was in love with the male. Her stomach was slightly swollen and I realized that she was pregnant. I frowned. I felt guilty even though they weren't dead on my account. I shifted my eyes to Edward who was glaring at me. He didn't like my thoughts I suppose...

"Damn right I don't," he muttered, and stood from his spot on the rock and ignored the two dead lions as he made his way over to me. He must have seen my face and became irritated. "What was I supposed to do? Leave them be?"

I shrugged, and glanced at the animals. I sighed, sadly. I was playing up my sadness just to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh, shut up," Edward growled at me. I growled playfully back and moved into a crouching position pulling my hands out in front of me. I began to circle Edward and he, too, went into a defensive stance. We circled one another, playing, before surprisingly Edward sprang at me, knocking me over. See, there were definite disadvantages to fighting with Edward. He could read my mind and know exactly what I planned on doing and be two steps ahead of me at all times. I growled in frustration and pushed him off, he flew, but landed softly on his feet. I found that I just had to attack without thought. Just go with my instincts. That worked best.

I charged at Edward and he side stepped my attack, and hit me in the back. I stumbled slightly before falling to my knees and kicking out at Edward's legs. He fell onto his stomach and I crawled onto his back and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He winced slightly and I brought him to his knees. We struggled like that for a few minutes before, Edward tore out of my grasp and did some weird somersault thing, kicking me in the face. I fell onto my bottom, and Edward put me in a headlock, twisting my body so I was on my stomach. I hit the ground which indented quite a bit, the mountain cracked slightly and the rock came loose. Bits of rocks fell down the hill.

With most of my strength I reached over and grabbed Edward by the scruff of the neck, he let me go and I moved to a big rock, I pulled it out of the ground and hurtled it towards Edward. He hit it and it broke into tiny rocks and it rained pebbles for a few seconds.

"That wasn't very fair," Edward said referring to my weapon of choice.

I shrugged. "We never said no weapons."

"True," he said, sighing. "Let's head back. We've been gone for two days already. Besides we told them we'd be back today about three hours ago."

"It's not our fault those two mountain lions decided to turn up and that bear by the river made the choice to catch fish in our area today," I amended.

Edward smirked and glanced at the two lions before shaking his head, obviously thinking he was acting ridiculous. "Nice mind reading," he congratulated me. Ha, I obviously knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Thanks."

It was a bit of a mission to get back home. Our current place of hunting was quite far from our house. So when we left at around three in the afternoon, we didn't expect to get home until around five. We ran through the woods once we made it down the mountain. When we reached the end of the woods, Edward's car sat waiting for us. I slipped into the passenger seat and Edward sat in the driver's and started the engine which purred quietly. He pulled out and maneuvered the car down the small path through some trees. Once we were on the highway, Edward increased the speed and we were sailing by all the cars. Edward had an easier time knowing when cops were coming or not due to the fact that he could hear the policemen's thoughts. I, on the other hand, have been pulled over twice already.

Edward had the radio playing some new music I hadn't heard before. I found that Edward was easily my go-to guy for music advice. Even though I was no where near as interested in it as he was. It was his hobby, his passion. It didn't mean so much to me.

As we neared the house, I became excited to see Rosalie, like I always did. I thought about the time we hadn't been together these past two days and I immediately felt the need to make it up to her for my absence. I knew that as soon as I saw her again I was going to pull her into my arms. My fantasies of our reunion were getting a bit risque when I was interrupted by Edward.

His demeanor changed suddenly and he was frozen. I quickly looked at him as the atmosphere in the car turned tense. He was listening to someone's thoughts, and his face was etched in an expression that made me uneasy. Rosalie.

"Edward, what's going on? Is everything okay? Is Rosalie -"

"Emmett, quiet." He held up a hand for me to take as a note of caution to shut up. I watched him worried, until he relaxed slightly. "They're all okay, but we have some visitors it seems..."

"Visitors? Like...humans?" I asked confused.

"No, vampires."

I froze. I had never met any other vampires. We discussed going to Denali where Carlisle had some friends and where they had all lived for a while before Rosalie and I joined the family, but we never actually met Tanya and her family. I was excited to meet these vampires. Edward pulled into our drive. I waited for him to come to a stop in front of the house before I jumped out. Edward was beside me in an instant. He put a hand on my shoulder as if to steady me.

"Emmett, don't react to anything that may seem unordinary."

I gave him a confused look before striding up the porch and opening the front door.

And right in front of the door - waiting for us I assumed - stood a small girl. She was _very _small. She had short black spiky hair and she kind of reminded me of a fairy or something. I stared down at her and she gazed up at me with a gigantic smile on her tiny features. She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me with a force that surprised me. She pulled away.

"Hello Emmett. I'm Alice," she grinned up at me. I noticed that she didn't move to hug Edward. I noticed a tall blonde haired man standing closely behind. I wonder why I didn't see him before. Probably because this girl made sure she had my full attention.

"Emmett," I turned to see Rosalie smiling at me as she moved forward and kissed me on the cheek for a welcome.

"Uh, what's going on here?" I asked her as I looked around the front entrance. Edward stood beside me evaluating the situation no doubt. The girl - Alice, beamed up at the two of us as the blond man stood brooding slightly. Rosalie had her arms around my waist and Carlisle and Esme seemed to be waiting for Edward's and mine reaction.

"We'll be living with you now," Alice explained as easily as saying 'how do you do'.

My mouth was open. "Oh, well - wait, what?" I stuttered, the level of confusion I was feeling just went up about five hundred. Did they know Carlisle or something? Were these two new vampires old family friends?

"Sweetheart, they'll be living here, with us. They're family," Esme said softly.

I looked at Edward who didn't look as confused as I felt. He obviously knew everything by now, but I needed help. I needed someone to explain it all from the beginning. "Who are you?" I turned to the blond vampire.

"Jasper," he said simply. Okay, not one for talking, unlike his companion.

I nodded, before turning to Carlisle. "Can someone explain the full story to me?"

"I can!" Alice jumped, she grabbed my hand and pulled me from Rosalie's grasp. She led me through the halls into the sitting area as if she lived here her whole life. I'm sure she felt more comfortable in this house than I.

I sat on the couch a little too roughly and she giggled. Alice crossed her legs as she sat down next to me. The rest of the family filed in. Jasper took his position right next to Alice, and gave me a warning look. A warning look for what? Did he think I'd attack this girl? I honestly wasn't as mean as I looked. Alice seemed comfortable around me, but Jasper didn't. He was watching my every move, and I really wanted to ask him what his problem is before Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"I saw you a long time ago," she started before I interrupted.

"When? I don't remember you at all!"

"Emmett, don't interrupt her," Esme said. She gave me scolding look. "Don't be rude, now." I held up my hands defensively.

Alice continued, "I can see the future. It's my gift. Like how Edward can read people's minds. I don't exactly remember where I came from, I just remember afterward when I awoke as a vampire. The earliest visions I remember is one of you five. And then one of Jasper," she turned to him and smiled affectionately. I saw the love pass through them in just that one small look and for some reason I felt like I had walked in on them having an intimate moment. I pulled my eyes away from that and waited for her to continue. I was still confused. "

"I began my search for you. My life was pretty simple and not at all exciting until two years ago when I finally met Jasper. I told him all about my visions and how I saw this family and I knew I was supposed to find them and that he and I were meant to join them. I didn't know you're names for a while. It took some time before my visions of you all got to be more clearer and I would watch you guys interact and learned your names and a lot about you. Of course you guys didn't often talk about where you were in my visions so that was always a problem. Only recently did I get a vision where Emmett told me where you guys were."

"Wait, you had visions of us?" I waited for her to reconfirm. She nodded. I thought about this for a moment. "So, what happened in these visions?" I was honestly curious if what she saw really did happen.

She smiled before saying, "Well one that comes to mind must have happened a few years ago. You and Rosalie were making a bet about how Edward would be alone for forever." I winced, Edward wasn't supposed to know about that. I sneaked a glance at him and he shook his head.

"Yeah..."

"The first live-action vision that I had of all of you was when Emmett first joined the family," she said. "They explained it all to you, and I learned from that. I right away made it my business to avoid human blood and feed off of animals. Exactly what Carlisle told you," she glanced at Carlisle who smiled at her encouragingly.

"My room!?" Edward suddenly stood up so quickly. He raced out of the room before I had a chance to ask what was wrong. Rosalie was laughing and Alice looked a bit worried.

"I hope he isn't too cross," she muttered. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and her worried expression changed instantly.

"Don't worry about Edward," Carlisle said. "He'll get over it soon."

"What happened to Edward's room?" I asked, wanting to be in on the conversation.

"We moved his stuff to the garage so that Alice and Jasper could have a place to stay," Rosalie grinned at me. She was loving every moment of this. But it was funny, so I burst out laughing.

"I hope you were careful with his things," I chortled. I imagined Edward frantically inspecting his belongings in the garage right now.

Alice nodded seriously. "Oh yes, with extra care."

I turned to Jasper who watched Alice with a small smile on his features. "So what's your story?" I asked him, curious. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie perked up slightly. I guess he hadn't revealed his story just yet.

"There's not much too it," he shrugged. But he was definitely not willing to share his journey to this place right now.

"Well," I started. "You must know everything there is to know about us, so I assume it's only fair."

"We don't know everything," Alice corrected me. "I didn't get visions of all of you spilling out your life stories, although that would be convenient."

Jasper gave me a look that said, 'so there!' I frowned, I really wanted to know now. It must be a good story if he was willing to get so defensive about it. I looked at him more carefully and noticed his eyes weren't such a clear golden colour like Alice's. They were a bit darker - but not in a blacker type of colour. But in a blood-red sort of colour. That must be it, he was obviously a nomad before he met Alice.

Alice obviously sensed that the conversation was making Jasper uneasy, immediately changed the subject. "So Emmett, how was that bear you had the chance to feast on earlier today?"

I was a bit unnerved by her being able to see the future. I lightened at the memory of the bear. "Delightful," I offered. "I have a question, can you see what will happen in the future now that you've met us?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I suppose."

"Anything exciting coming my way soon?" I waggled my eyebrows to her, for no real reason.

She laughed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Ah, so nothing much, huh?" I asked. This was so cool! I had my own fortune teller that I had access to at all times. And she wasn't some phony human one either. She was legit. One hundred percent accurate. "Are you ever wrong?"

She nodded. "I only see what people have decided on at that moment. But if they change their mind, the future changes with them."

Okay, so maybe not one hundred percent accurate. I leaned in toward her. Jasper stiffened considerably. As I saw the slight look of anger I backed off a bit. I could tell that if I did anything that made him to uneasy he would gladly kill me in a heartbeat. That was terrifying, because I knew just from his stance that if anything hurt Alice he would destroy it without a second thought.

"So, this bet I have with Rosalie. Who will come out victorious?" I whispered it so that Edward wouldn't hear. Even though he could easily read our minds, I felt the need to lower his chance at knowing what we were talking about. But to my bad luck he re-entered the room.

Alice opened her mouth but didn't say anything as she watched Edward. "Is your stuff okay?" she asked, a glint in her eye. I liked Alice, she would fit into the family nicely. I glanced at Jasper. He just needed to lighten up.

Edward observed our family, which now included two new members. His lips were pursed slightly as he kept his eyes carefully placed on Alice and Jasper. To the two of them, he might have seemed rude. I guess he was, which was sort of shocking, especially since Rosalie was being all nice and open about this situation.

"Fine, thank you," Edward said, bowing his head slightly in their direction. He sat back down in his seat he so abruptly discarded only moments ago. He placed his chin in his open hand that rested on the arm of the chair.

Alice was winding her hands together in an anxious manner as she watched Edward. Jasper was very close to full-on glaring at Edward. Edward didn't seem to notice as he watched Alice carefully.

"You are thinking ridiculously, Jasper," Edward said finally. I wondered what he was thinking. Jasper tensed slightly.

"I don't think I'll get used to you reading my thoughts," he replied out-loud.

Edward smirked slightly. "I'm not even really used to it."

Esme laughed nervously and Alice glowed as she took in Edward's answer. "Well! I guess we better find you a new bedroom! Right?" Alice looked around the room at her new family.

I caught my wife's watchful eye. She was staring at me with a smile on her beautiful features. Sadly, I realized I didn't get my welcome home from her that I had imagined. Although, this one was a pleasant surprise in itself. I leaned down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to sit on my lap. I kissed her on the lips not at all caring that everyone was watching. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time that Edward, Carlisle and Esme had seen us display out public affections. So Alice and Jasper just had to get used to it, since they were now family.

**R/R!!**


	17. You May Tire of Me

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm not quite sure how long they'll be in Denali, but unless I come up with a better idea I will most likely be heading to the time when Bella comes to Forks.**

REMINDER: More reviews equal faster updating.

Chapter 17: You May Tire of Me

_February, 1954_

I leaned over the engine and inspected it closer up to my face. I knew right from looking at it that it didn't look too good. I could sense Emmett anxiously waiting for my response right behind me. It was his first car, so he was understandably confused and worried for it's sake. I have to say it didn't look good. The engine looked as if someone had rammed it into the side of a mountain. I glanced at Emmett and gave him a suspicious look. His eyes were bright as he waited for my assessment. Edward was working on his car right next to mine, waxing it. He treasured the paint job and worked on it slowly and gently, with a lot of care. He shook his head as he probably knew exactly what happened to Emmett's engine that he was keeping from me. The inside of his car was a complete mess and was beyond my repair. I could only do so much, and this car was dead. Emmett has only had it for six months, and already he's ruined a perfectly good car! Honestly!

I stood up straight and closed the hood. I noticed it wouldn't click shut the way it should. As I looked at the shell of the car I noticed just how beat up it was. It looked as if it suffered a major crash and was smoothed out by someone with immense strength to give it the illusion that it was perfectly fine and the inside of the car just mysteriously wound up busted. I didn't say anything and just pursed my lips.

"So, Rose...what do you think? You can fix it right? I know you can! You're incredible with cars, it's a gift that most men would kill to have!" Emmett was trying to soften me up. I couldn't believe he actually believed I could fix his car. I knew he loved it, but he obviously didn't love it enough that it would be off limits in a bet with Jasper. I sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know Emmett. Give me time," I said.

"Time! Good! That's good! Take all the time you need!" Emmett backed out of the garage slowly with his arms raised toward me as if the car was a ticking bomb. I appraised it, wondering if there was a bomb among the wreckage, wedged under the engine or something.

"This is impossible isn't?" I muttered.

"You're the mechanical expert, not me," Edward answered. He began singing to himself softly. I heard every lyric he uttered though. I found I could always concentrate more easily on cars when Edward began to sing. I pulled up my sleeves to my elbows and opened the hood again, peering carefully at the mangled contents, frowning.

I couldn't see anyway around it. It was apparent that Emmett would need a new car. But I doubted Esme and Carlisle would allow that right after his damaged car. I wondered idly how a vampire could have the ability to ruin a car when our reflexes were supernatural.

I closed the hood and took a step back, observing the car. Yes, it definitely looked like Emmett attempted to smooth out the bumps and bruises and indents that had been inscribed in his shiny new car.

I sighed knowing it was hopeless.

I left the garage feeling a bit miffed at Emmett. He could be so immature. How could he treat his car with such disrespect? It was infuriating at times. Alice came skipping out from behind a corner, nearly startling me.

"That car is beyond repair," she commented.

"Yes, I know," I grumbled. "Can you believe him?" I raged. Alice shrugged.

"Jasper was there too," she said. I knew her well enough to know that she was trying very hard not to laugh at my temper. Edward appeared behind me, no doubt to come to Alice's defense as if I would yell at her. I glared at him and he just shrugged. The two of them had surprisingly become quite close. I may have been a bit jealous...

"Rosalie, it's fine. We'll just get Emmett a new car," Edward said.

"No! He doesn't deserve a new car," I huffed crossing my arms.

Alice bit her lower lip and staring around absently. She knew something, obviously. She wanted to tell me but she wanted me to ask her. My curiosity got the better of me.

"What?" I snapped.

A small smile played on her lips and she looked coyly at Edward who was grinning. For Gods sake! The two of them and their secret conversations! "Emmett will have a new car by tomorrow," Alice skipped away as she called this over her shoulder. Edward laughed at my expression and headed back to the garage. I fumed and stomped up the stairs where I knew Emmett was waiting in our room.

I threw the door open and Emmett looked at me alarmed. He was wearing a towel around his waist after just getting out of the shower. I shook my head urging myself not to get distracted by his wet, half-naked body.

"You're not getting a new car!" I informed him.

Emmett's mouth dropped open slightly. "I'm not?" His expression was tugging at my resolve. Surely he didn't _mean _to ruin his car? No! Rosalie, stay focused!

"You're not," I confirmed.

His face crumpled up, frantic. "But, Rose. It was only my first car! I've learned my lesson I swear. I will never harm a car of mine ever again! Please!" He walked towards me. I was quickly becoming even more aware of his close proximity and well muscled body. I took a step back right into the wall. Emmett knew exactly what he was doing and I really wanted to strangle him for manipulating me.

His large hands gripped my hips and pushed himself to my body. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to my neck and bit it slightly. I flinched. No, no, no, no. "Emmett, stop." I found myself gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer to me.

"Just, one, little car?" he asked and pushed my shirt down my shoulder and kissing the skin that was left exposed.

Yes, he was going to win. "Fine," I grumbled, pushing him away. He pouted.

"Why'd you push me away?" he asked.

"Because I'm mad at you." I opened the door and left before he could get the better of me again. Stupid, good-looking husband.

* * *

We sat in the cafeteria at school. It was so incredibly boring that it was closely driving me insane. I sat beside Emmett, and Edward sat at the end of the table with Jasper and Alice on the opposite side facing us. Alice was anxiously looking from Edward to Jasper. I couldn't be bothered to ask what was going on. I could already guess that Alice saw a vision of Jasper drinking the blood of some human. He really struggled with this life. I wondered why he even bothered. But I saw him glance at Alice and I knew why. I sighed.

Emmett was picking apart a sandwich that he had bought in the cafeteria line. He always insisted on buying these large lunches that he would obviously never eat. I guessed he wanted to seem manly with his large quantities of food. I rolled my eyes not understanding his logic.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, thank God. I got up quickly and grabbed Emmett's hand leading him to our class after lunch.

"What makes you so eager to go to Chemistry?" he frowned.

"I'm bored," I shrugged. He nodded and we made our way to the back of the class and sunk into our seats.

"Although, this isn't much more exciting," Emmett muttered. I couldn't help but agree.

I glanced to my left and saw two boys ogling me. High school boys were so petty. But I couldn't help but love their admiration. I pretended not to notice them staring and waited for the teacher to enter.

As the teacher rambled on about balancing the equations there was a knock on the door. I didn't bother glancing up to see who it was like the rest of the class. But Emmett nudged me.

"Rose," he whispered frantically.

Edward was talking quietly to the teacher who motioned for the two of us to leave the class with his permission. Emmett grabbed my bag for me and we rushed out of the classroom with the right amount of human speed. Once we were in the empty halls, Edward turned to us.

"Alice has Jasper. He killed a human girl. They're heading home and I'm going to the hospital to inform Carlisle," he said incredibly quickly. Luckily I was used to his unusual speed talking as he hurried away. I looked up at Emmett, frowning.

Emmett put his hand on the small of my back and led me outside. We saw that our car wasn't waiting in the parking lot for us.

"I guess we'll be running home," he said.

When we got home Jasper was sitting on the couch with Alice standing in front of him. They were just staring into each other's eyes, as Esme hurried around packing things. Jasper's face was crumpled up in pain, he no doubt was conveying his repeating apologies to his wife wordlessly. She just gave him an understanding look.

"Emmett, help," Esme said. Emmett moved into packing-mode and raced upstairs. "Rose, you too," she called. I really didn't want to move. Although, this was only the second time we had to move for Jasper. We had to move for Emmett too many times to count. To be fair, Emmett has been doing really well for the past six years.

Carlisle and Edward stride gracefully through the front door and Edward went upstairs to continue the packing that Esme instructed him to do with her thoughts. Carlisle walked over to Alice and Jasper who hadn't moved from their positions.

"Jasper, is everything alright?" Carlisle looked down worriedly at him. Jasper nodded absently not looking away from Alice.

Alice finally tore her gaze away and stared at Carlisle speaking low and rapidly, that even I couldn't hear. But due to their close proximities I was sure Carlisle had no trouble listening.

Emmett came down the stairs with boxes full of many things and placed them at the front of the door. Edward placed more beside and on top of the current ones. I had my own boxes that I had packed and put them along with the pile. In no time we had packed all the things we deemed necessary to bring with us.

"Alright," Carlisle cleared his throat and we all stood in front of him. "I've made contact with our friends in Denali, they have agreed to welcome us into their home. Now, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, you have yet to meet them. But we assure you that they will be very hospitable with all of us. We'll be leaving shortly, make sure you haven't forgotten anything. It will be quite a long trip," he finished.

No kidding, Alaska was on the other side of the damn country and then some. I tried not to complain about this fact. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me out of the house and to his new car. He opened the passenger side door for me. I stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"We're leaving, now, Rose." I looked around and saw that Esme and Carlisle were getting into his car and starting up the engine. Edward was packing up the remains of the boxes into his own car and Alice and Jasper slid into the backseat.

"What about my car?" I asked him sharply. He frowned.

"Leave it here," he shrugged.

I gawked at him. Leave my car? Was he serious? Why can't we leave his car? "We are _not_ leaving my car!" I snapped.

He hesitated and watched my reaction to his suggestion carefully. "We can't leave my car. It's brand new. I've only had it for two months," he said finally.

"I've had my car for six years! And you abuse your cars! You don't care about them as much as I do. Besides, I already put so much work into mine I'm not about to leave it here," I glared at him.

Edward sped off after Carlisle and Esme.

"I already packed the boxes into the car, Rose. See?"

"I don't care!"

He tensed slightly. He hated fighting with me, but I could tell he wasn't going to back down easily from this. He made an angry noise and closed the passenger door and circled the car sitting in the driver's seat. "You can drive your own car, then." He turned the car on and backed out.

I stood there shocked. He left me. _He left me_. Anger was bubbling in my system. I was outraged as I stomped to the garage and reached my car, tearing the door open a bit too roughly. Grumbling, I turned the car on and backed out of the garage expertly. I maneuvered the steering wheel and stepped on the pedal, speeding down the drive. My car had better MpH, so I easily enough caught up to Emmett. He was a lot further behind from Edward who had now even passed Carlisle and Esme from what I could see. I couldn't even see Edward's car, actually.

I smirked as I thought about giving Emmett a little scare. I revved the engine and pushed my car so that I was right on Emmett's tail. I saw him jump slightly and glare at me through the rear-view mirror. I bumped his bumper and he sped up a bit more. I easily caught up with him and continued doing this to him for miles and miles.

Eventually, I got bored and just settled with staying close behind him. As vampires, we really didn't have to stop for sleep and food, except for gas. When Emmett would stop I would continue driving and wait until the next one so I could avoid speaking with the abandoner that he was.

When I stopped at pretty much the last gas station, (I had waited for Emmett to go last time) Carlisle and Esme were finishing getting their tank filled.

"We're not that far away now," Carlisle commented. The weather had gotten chillier for the humans and snow was definitely visible on the ground. I nodded.

"How much further?" I asked.

"About three more hours," he said, he chuckled then and continued, "Edward's probably there by now, though." I nodded, thinking about something else. Emmett would pay for leaving me behind like that...

When I got back on the road I caught up back with Emmett. When the road would allow it, I passed him easily enough. My car wasn't as fast as Edward's but it was fairly close. I drove as fast as it was possible before I could no longer see Emmett's car behind me. I smiled, triumphantly.

Soon enough, I saw Alice waving at me from a corner with a large snow bank that lead up a drive. She smiled and jumped into the car with me.

"I knew you'd be here first," Alice said smiling. "I figured I'd help you find the drive and Carlisle could lead Emmett up the rest of the way." She was looking at me as if she knew exactly what I had planned, which I'm sure she did.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, curious.

"About three hours, you know Edward."

I nodded. We reached the top where there was a gigantic, beautiful mansion on top of a snowy hillside. I could definitely see myself living here comfortably. "It's beautiful," I muttered.

"Wait until you see the inside," Alice laughed. She jumped out of the car and bounded inside. I followed a lot slower. "Emmett will be here in about an hour, you really surpassed him," she winked at me. The front entrance was suddenly crowded with the vampires that I could only assume were Kate, Irina, Tanya and Carmen and Eleazer.

"Welcome, Rosalie," said a tall strawberry-blonde. From discription, I knew this to be Tanya. She stepped forward and embraced me. "You are quite the vision," she commented looking me up and down. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel a bit threatened as I gazed at this group of drop-dead (literally) gorgeous female vampires.

I tried not to sneer at her. "Thank you for inviting us so openly to your home," I said simply.

"No problem at all," said Eleazer. They introduced themselves and then Tanya turned with a wicked glint in her eyes that I felt defensive about.

"Alice informed us of your little arrangement," Tanya said coyly.

"Has she?" I rose an eyebrow at a beaming Alice.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "It's already arranged. Emmett will be sleeping in a different room far away from you," Alice said cheerfully.

"Good, I suppose that saves time, now I don't have to explain my reasoning," I said.

"I'll lead you to your room," Irina said and I followed her up the stairs and down a long hallway with cream-colored walls. The style of the house was impeccable and could definitely give Esme's taste a run for its money.

My bedroom was a little on the small side compared to our last house, but it was understandable since most likely the permanent residents had the nicer, larger rooms.

"Thank you," I said, placing my bags on my freshly made bed.

"My sisters and I are eager to see Emmett's reaction when he arrives," Irina waggled her eyebrows slightly. I stiffened at the sound of her voice and eyed her carefully. I didn't like the idea of those three women waiting for Emmett's arrival. I eyed her suspiciously. I didn't exactly want Emmett to see me before he was lead to his room only to find that he would not be sharing one with me. But, I didn't want him to have a welcoming party of single female vampires.

She turned and left me to unpack. I bit my lip wondering what I should do. As I placed clothes in my dresser I decided that I'd go with my original plan.

When I heard Emmett, Carlisle and Esme enter the house I waited impatiently for him to be told the news that he'd be in a different room. They welcomed and greeted one another and conversed in small talk before I heard Irina saying she'd lead them to their rooms.

First she led Carlisle and Esme to their room. They thanked her and then she took Emmett to the opposite side of the house and one floor up. I grinned, listening very carefully.

"This is where you'll be staying, Emmett. I apologize that it's a bit small," Irina remarked.

"No problem." I heard him hesitate as he no doubt looked around the room. "Uh, where's Rosalie?" he said slowly.

"She's staying in a different room," Irina said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

There was silence for a long time. Until I heard him say, "Oh, crap."

**R/R!**


	18. I'm Guilty of This, You Should Know This

**AN:I had so much fun writing this chapter! Seriously, I hope it shows. Hah! Wow, three more reviews and I'm up at the 100 count. So...just two little reviews! More would be extra nice as well! I'm not quite sure where to go after this. I really don't want to fast forward to many years later, but if I find that I can't come up with anything else I will. I realize that I can't just steadily climb up the years for forever. There has to be an ending eventually. If I were wise I'd plan out the rest of the story, unfortunately I'm too lazy. Check out my other stories! I'm getting good feedback from them and I'm sure they'll be enjoyable! Especially if you're waiting for me to update this story. **

**THANK YOU for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

Chapter 18: I'm Guilty of This, You Should Know This

I looked desperately at Irina who shrugged. I frowned at the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself at my unfortunate predicament. I had the sudden urge to growl. Edward was really rubbing off on me, he growls constantly. Irina smiled hesitantly before backing out of the room and leaving me to think about how I could get myself out of this situation. I sat down on the small single bed. Gah! A single bed!

_This is your fault, _my brain teased. Yes, it was. I knew as soon as I had pulled away from her that I would pay, but I did it anyway. What I should have done was quickly back right up and fall to my knees begging her to not be cross with me. I should have cornered her at one of the gas stations. But unfortunately my stupid brain was insisting that I be a man and not let her control me. Meanwhile my subconscious, body and gut were telling me that I would regret my stubbornness later. They warned me, and I ignored it.

I sighed and fell back onto the tiny as hell bed. My body's width practically was the same as the bed. I was far too tall for it and couldn't enjoy it as much as a bed should be enjoyed. As much as all my other beds had been enjoyed by me and my wife. I smiled at the thought. I looked at the closed door and knew all I would have to do was smell her out. I would find her in less than five seconds and I could proceed with my inevitable groveling.

Or...

The part of my brain that had originally suggested that I leave Rosalie behind was now acting evilly seductive. Why should _I _beg for forgiveness, when I could just wait until _she_ caved?

_No!_ screamed the rest of me. And yet, I was intrigued and compelled with this idea. Surely I wasn't the only one out of the two of us who hated fighting. I'm sure she was waiting for me to come up and apologize and then have hot make-up sex. She expected it. But what she wasn't expecting was me to ignore her pettiness.

I could do this. I knew I could. I got up not liking the confines of the small room and exited through the door and down the stairs to the living room where Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch. Jasper was reading a book and Alice had her legs crossed and eyes closed, she seemed to be meditating or something. I shrugged and sat in an nice comfy armchair.

"Jasper, do you want to do something?" I asked him, bored and needing a distraction.

He peered from over his book. "Why not ask Edward?"

I sighed, I could hear Edward being very anal while organizing his music collection. I nodded up to the ceiling to convey just what Edward was doing. Jasper nodded slowly and bookmarked his page, placing it on the side table.

"Do you have anything in mind?" He was trying not to move too much to disturb Alice. I felt a little jealous of the fact that I had never heard Alice and Jasper fight not once. Jasper obviously sensed my jealousy because he rose his eyebrows quizzically. I shook my head, not wanting to explain.

"We could explore...I've never been to Alaska, have you?" I asked. Jasper gave me a look as if to remind me that he had spent most of his time in the south and we hadn't exactly left that part of the States since he'd been with us. In fact I hadn't even left America that much. There was that time that we lived in north Quebec for about a year. I remembered how beautiful and serene it was. It was definitely one of my favourite places we had resided in.

Jasper seemed to not like the idea of exploring too much. I didn't either, I really had no other ideas though. I felt discouraged when he realized there was nothing either of us was really up for doing as he grabbed his book and reopened it. I grumbled and left the living room and decided to pay a visit to Edward.

Just like I heard and knew, Edward was pretentiously systematizing his books and music. He ignored my entry and I sat down on a double bed that he had in the room that was given to him. I grumbled. How come he got a bigger bed when I was far more larger than he? I sat down on the edge.

Edward snorted. Finally when he seemed satisfied with his organization he turned to me and pulled out a chair from the desk that was facing the shockingly white wall.

"Don't use me as an excuse," he said, crossing his arms and appraising me. He obviously knew exactly what was going through Rosalie's head and it wasn't good.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said nonchalantly, shrugging.

He smirked and shook his head. "Emmett, she's going to become even more furious than she already is - which is quite a bit - if you continue to avoid her."

"Who's avoiding who?" I countered. I was getting angry myself now. Why was this my fault? She was the one that was being unreasonable.

"You know the consequences -"

"Please, let's not talk about her," I held out a hand to stop him. There was a knock on the door and Edward allowed the person on the other side to enter.

Tanya entered in all her glory. She really was stunning, even I had trouble not oggling her, like I shouldn't. Edward remained impassive as his eyes swept over her briefly. Tanya came over and sat down right beside me. She fluttered her eye lashes slightly, I gave Edward a look. How come I got the feeling that Tanya was interested in Edward? As I saw her lean forward to him slightly, I knew that she certainly was.

Edward gave me a sharp look. "How have you been, Tanya?" He was always so polite. Hmm, Tanya and Edward. They would definitely be a good looking couple. I wondered if Edward was interested as well. Hey! If they did end up together I would totally win that bet I made with Rosalie...

Edward growled.

Tanya looked between the two of us. "Did I miss something?" her melodious voice sounded. I was curious if she was forcing her voice to sound as appealing as it was. Although she was a succubus. That sort of thing was kind of in the description.

"Emmett is just being foolish," Edward said lightly and looked back at her.

"I am not!" I retorted. Edward rolled his eyes.

Tanya laughed. "You two really are like brothers. That's amazing. Edward is so much more happier now, then the last time I saw him. I think it's because of you," she nudged me with surprising force, it reminded me of Rosalie. I gave Edward a gushing 'aww' and gave him a fond look.

Edward just glared at me. "You are being rather annoying, Emmett."

"I'm so sorry, big brother," I played. "Give me a hug!" I enjoyed entertaining Tanya as she laughed happily when I crossed the room and picked Edward up off his feet and twirled him around. Edward shoved me and landed on the floor like a cat, sneering.

Oh, two people could play at that game! I moved into a crouching position as the two of us circled one another. I was thankful that something could stop me from feeling so damn guilty about Rosalie and how I had left her hanging quite a few times already tonight. I lurched to Edward before stopping right in front of him. Edward stood up straight as did I. We eyed each other for a while before Edward ruffled my hair and laughed. He sat back down and I was left hanging much like Rosalie. I pouted upset that he had stopped our potential play-fight.

"You're in a fight already Emmett. I wouldn't want you to lose two tonight," Edward said. My fists clenched, I wouldn't lose against Rosalie. Judging by Edward's skeptical look, he doubted it. And please! Like he could beat me! I had beat him plenty of times before. "I've beaten you as well if you recall." Actually I couldn't, to be honest. I huffed and sat grumpily on the edge of his bed, still reluctant to leave the safety his room provided.

"Oh, Emmett! Don't worry," Tanya cooed. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my shoulder. I liked the fact that someone cared about me.

"Thank you Tanya," I said appreciatively. I rested my head on the top of hers giving Edward a pointed look. Could he be jealous about this entanglement? I surveyed his expression and found it blank of any emotion. I saw him wince slightly. I perked up, wondering why that was. Did he actually like Tanya? "Why'd you wince?"

Tanya angled her head to look at Edward. I looked down and saw how she was staring at Edward. She wanted him. Bad. But Edward was just staring at me with his eyes wide.

"Emmett -"

He got interrupted by Rosalie bursting through Edward's door. I looked over at her defensive pose as she hissed at Tanya who let go of me and stood up slightly shocked by the intrusion. My body turned cold with fear. Even though it was already cold; it felt colder. I stood up quickly and glanced at my beautiful wife. She was ignoring me and just growling away at Tanya who didn't really know how to respond to Rose's ferocity. I could tell her how to respond...run. That's what I was considering. Could I run around her and out the door? No she'd probably stop me and beat me up. Why hadn't Alice warned me about this possible interaction? I cursed the little pixie silently. I'd have to have a little chat with her later, that's for sure.

Rosalie took a few steps closer to us. Instinctively, Tanya and I both backed up a few steps. _Edward, help,_ maybe he could divert her attention to himself. Insult her or something. I saw Edward's lips twitch slightly.

"Back off," Rosalie said evenly, but in a very creepy way. I backed off a few more steps. "Not you, you idiot!" she snapped. I stopped and nodded not willing to disagree.

"Rosalie, I didn't mean anything by it," Tanya tried to assure her. Yeah, she was probably only acting that way to get Edward jealous or something. Rose had to know that I would never do anything with another woman. She was all I ever wanted.

I wasn't sure if Rosalie had heard what she said at all. "Get out," she spoke slowly but powerfully. Tanya nodded and gave us all an apologetic smile before leaving the room as quickly as her dignity would allow.

Rosalie stood up straight once she knew Tanya was gone. She turned her attention to me with narrowed eyes, her lips still pulled back over her teeth. She still looked devastatingly gorgeous no matter how feral her expression was.

I didn't really know what to say. I mean, should I apologize or keep up my front? Judging by her whole stance I would be smart to beg for forgiveness. Yes, I will do that. But I won't come back to her room until she asks _me._ Good plan!

"Rose, I am so sorry," I said taking a few steps toward her.

"Why didn't you come to my room?" she said, ignoring my apology.

"What?" I was puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

"Why didn't you come to my room?" she repeated. She wasn't looking at me, but had set on glaring at the wall above my face.

"You didn't want me in your room," I said slowly unsure if what I said was the correct answer or not. She nodded curtly before turning sharply on her heel and storming out of Edward's room. I gaped after her unable to know where to go from here. "How mad is she on a scale of one to ten?"

"About a thousand," Edward clarified.

"Perfect," I muttered bitterly. "You're so lucky you don't have to put up with women, Edward. I mean...you are _really_ lucky."

Edward gave me a funny look before turning to a book on his shelf and opening it, a sign that he didn't want my company anymore. I decided now was the perfect opportunity to confront my dear sister, Alice. Who had not warned me whatsoever on the horrible situation I would be getting myself into today. I hurried down the stairs and found that Jasper and Alice hadn't moved from where I had last left them. Alice was still very much meditating and Jasper was still reading.

"How did things go up there?" Jasper asked eyeing my carefully. He probably could sense my annoyance. Did he know it would be directed at his wife soon enough?

"Fine," I said distracted. "Can Alice talk?" I wondered anxiously.

Jasper's eyes narrowed, he had an idea of what was going on through my brain that's for sure. "No."

"Jasper, please," I said. I took a few steps to her, before Jasper stood up quickly blocking Alice. "Alice!" I called loudly, trying to break her out of reverie. "Alice!"

"Emmett, stop it," Jasper whispered maliciously. I could hear the growl rising up at the back of his throat.

I dared him to challenge me right now. "Alice," I said sharply. Alice blinked repeatedly as she watched the dynamics in front of her.

"What's going on?" she was a bit disoriented. She stood up beside Jasper and looked at his angry face. She didn't like what she saw and touched his hand briefly with her own before pulling it away. Jasper eased up slightly but still remained somewhat in front of Alice. Honestly, he was a bit too protective at times. I would never do anything badly to Alice.

"Alice, did you see that lovely little love triangle situation that happened to me?" I asked testily.

Her eyes widened, and a guilty expression was worn on her face as she smiled at me sheepishly. "Did that happen already?" I crossed my arms and gave her a look that said 'yes'. "Oops?" she squeaked. "I meant to tell you, but I got distracted. I'm sorry. Well at least now you know not to ever get yourself in that situation or one similar to that anytime soon."

"How about ever again? That would work for me," I mumbled.

"Well then, 'ever again', it is! I'm sorry, Emmett," she stifled a laugh and tried to hide it with her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled waving her off. She reached forward and hugged my waist trying to soften me up. It was working, Alice had a gift after all. Especially now as she looked up at me with exaggerated round eyes and a quivering lower lip. "I forgive you," I said quickly, wanting that puppy-dog face to go away soon.

She laughed and gave me one last tight hug before pulling away. "You can only improve as a person by learning from your lessons," she said, smiling.

"Do I _need_ to improve as a person?" I asked, actually not really wanting to know the answer if it was as bad as I feared it could be.

"Well, maybe you need to improve as a husband," Jasper muttered. Alice slapped him on the chest before turning her attention back to me. I glared at him, not pleased with his response.

"Don't listen to him. You are a fine husband," she encouraged.

"Thank you! I am, too!" I said thumping my chest and acting smug.

"You sure are!" I knew she was just trying to appease me, but I liked her positivity. It was the nicest anyone had been to me all day and I appreciated it immensely. I grinned and hugged her tightly once again before retreating upstairs to my own room. I stalled before changing directions and heading into the hall that lead to my wife's room.

I knocked lightly and predictably, I received no response. "I really am sorry," I whispered to the door, leaning against it trying to hear her very movements and breaths. She was being very still and not even breathing. "Rose," I called in my most adorable of voices that I knew she had trouble resisting. "I love you, a whole lot. Like a gigantic size of love is just for you and only you. It's heavy but worth the weight. I wouldn't crumble under it or toss it away for the life of me," I said to the door.

I heard her open the door and I stepped back as she stood there in front of me. "You are surprisingly good with words Emmett Cullen." Her brows were knitted together in frustration. "But, I only forgive you for half of everything you've done. And that's only because that was a good proclamation there. Because I had plans to stay mad at you for a very long time."

"I'm sorry I ruined those plans," I said as sincerely as I could.

"You should be. They were difficult to conjure up," she said. I could hear the teasing in her voice and knew that it was going to be okay.

**R/R!!**


	19. Don't Go Sharing Your Devotion

**AN: Okay, award for the biggest jerk goes to...ME! I know I haven't updated in a while and I really have no good excuse. Today I got a chance to write and so I took it to write for this story because I am quite ashamed in myself at house little I have updated. Okay, so starting next chapter I am 90 sure that it will now involve Bella. So, check that chapter out when it comes... (FYI, this chapter isn't edited because of pure laziness on my part)**

**This chapter's basic idea came from a lovely reviewer by the name of xXxangelic-demonic-avengerxXx, I liked her idea for a chapter so much that I took up the offer to write about it. So this chapter is dedicated to that reviewer! THANK YOU!**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 19: Don't Go Sharing Your Devotion

_Paris, 1983_

Okay, when your wife tells you that she and her sister will be going to Paris to do some shopping, any smart man would say, "that's great honey. Have a wonderful time." Instead, I am a dumb man; and I spoke without thinking - something I do too often at times.

The first thing I did wrong was ask, "Why?"

And to which she replied, "Why not?"

Then I said, "Well, we have many perfectly fine shops here in America."

"It's not the same," she answered.

"Why isn't the same?"

She sighed, exasperated already by my questions. "You don't understand. You're a boy."

"I most certainly am not a boy. I'm a man! I'm a man's man, in fact." I puffed out my chest to prove this.

"No."

"Yes. I am."

"No, Emmett. Just, please don't question me on why I'm going to Paris. I just am, deal with it," she leaned forward and kissed my forehead while I pouted away like a child.

"I hear those french men are suave, or something," I shrugged nonchalantly

She gave me an incredulous look. "Tell me your not acting jealous, because that is ridiculous," she said.

My mouth hung open in shock. "No way. I'm not jealous of silly french guys when my absolutely gorgeous wife will be there all alone with them. Nope, not me."

"You are insane."

She seemed to be finished packing as she sighed in satisfaction when she closed her suitcase with a click. "Can I come with you?" I said it out loud as soon as the thought came to my head. I shouldn't have said it, especially since I knew the answer.

"No. Now stop it. I'll be leaving shortly so you better come up with a good way to say goodbye to me to remember you by. Or else I could forget you and run off with a french human," Rosalie teased. I still didn't like what she said. "Come on, I'm kidding," she said when she saw my look of what I assumed was horror.

"Do not joke. Now, I want to come," I said standing up. She had her hands on her hips and stared at me annoyed.

"Emmett, you're not coming," Rosalie said. She shook her head and grabbed her suitcase walking to our bedroom door and closing it. I held the door open before it closed completely and slipped out following her down the stairs. At the front door stood about seven suitcases that were Alice's. She would be buying new things in Paris anyway, why did she need to bring so much? "Alice, why do you have so many suitcases?" Rosalie wondered.

Alice came bounding in with Jasper behind her. "They aren't all mine," she sighed, as if that was a stupid question on our part. "That one is Jasper's," she pointed to the smallest one, it seemed.

"Jasper?" Rosalie balked. So Jasper was invited and I wasn't? How was that fair?

"Rose," I said, shocked. Was she getting sick of me already? Sure, being together for forty-eight years is a long time and at times we get frustrated with each other, but I have never questioned my love for her. I wanted her around me all the time (mostly), and now she couldn't even handle a small trip with me to Paris? Was I really a bad husband? Maybe she did want to meet a new man in France. A better looking vampire maybe. Well, I could kill him easily enough, no question about it. That wasn't too big of a concern on whether I could take him or not...this potential french vampire guy was already infuriating me.

"Alice, why is Jasper coming? I thought this was going to be just you and me?" Oh, so she didn't know Jasper was coming. I felt a bit better about our relationship now.

"Well, if I didn't come in just now with Jasper, in a bout two minutes you would have agreed to let Emmett come with us. So I told Jasper ahead of time and he packed a bag."

I grinned at my wife, who groaned. "For Gods sake, you are irritating Emmett," she said and opened the front door to no doubt go to her car. Alice beamed at me and winked.

"Was she really going to agree to let me come with you guys?" I asked.

Alice smirked. "Well, there were two possible outcomes. One was her telling you no way and hell and to get lost. And the other was her exclaiming, 'fine' and storming out of the house just like she did now. I decided to go with the future that involved you and Jasper coming along."

"I'll pack! I'll be down in about thirty seconds or less!" I raced up the stairs and threw open our bedroom door grabbing a suitcase and throwing random clothes into it before shutting it and down the stairs, outside and into the backseat of Rosalie's car sliding in beside Jasper.

"There is one problem though," Alice said when Rosalie started the car. Rosalie glanced at her briefly, telling her to go on. "Well, Rosalie and I had originally planned for it to be just us two, as you know. When we get to the airport and get these two tickets there won't be any seat availability in first class."

Rosalie said, "Fine, let them sit in coach and you and I can be in first class like we planned."

Alice hesitated and her eyes flickered to Jasper in the backseat who was staring out the window, most likely ignoring their conversation. "Well, first class has less people," Alice said in a small voice. "It would be easier for Jasper."

Rosalie groaned. "Oh for crying out loud! Are you suggesting I sit with all those humans in coach?"

Alice brightened slightly. "Nope, you can stay in first class. Emmett and I will be happy enough in coach! Won't we?"

"Sure." I didn't really care where I sat. Jasper was looking at Alice now, obviously not liking this plan. But he just sighed and fell back into the seat further closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

I held my breath when Alice and I entered the plane, taking our seats. I looked over at Alice who seemed a bit uncomforable as well. The different smells of all the humans in such a confined space always got me riled up, especially on planes. Luckily we stopped off to feed just before we got on, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I have been on planes before but I still didn't like them. I would prefer to swim to Paris or something, but I know Rosalie wouldn't have it.

"This is going to be a long flight," I commented, and winced when a baby screamed just to my left. Alice pushed herself further to the window and I scooted closer to her. The woman to my right was smelling quite...yummy.

"We could have waited a few more hours for another flight," Alice said, closing her eyes. "But never mind that. We'll get used to it soon enough."

I gave her a skeptical look but trusted her despite the likelihood of that potential fact. The next never-ending hours were boring and a bit uncomfortable but when the co-pilot anounced our dissension, I relaxed and breathed in properly for the first time. When we landed, you couldn't get me off fast enough, I shot up and ran out before anyone else could. When I got out and reached security, Jasper was already in front of me. How had he beaten me? I was sure I was going extremely fast. Once we were out of security and picking up our bags at the turn-stop. The four of us headed to the car-rental area.

Rosalie insisted that she do the driving as we exited the aiport area, thank God. That was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't imagine how Jasper was feeling. He looked better than when I first saw him off the plane, his eyes were pitch black, now they had softened slightly and his eyes weren't so dark.

Rosalie obviously seemed to know where she was going. I had only been to Paris twice before, both times with her. Once in nineteen-fifty-nine and the last time in nineteen-seventy-one, which was for our anniversary. I couldn't help the grin that came onto my face when I thought about the last time I was in Paris.

"What are you grinning about?" Rosalie asked, gazing at me through the rear-view mirror.

"The last time we were in Paris," I said, inching toward her seductively. I leaned over and kissed her neck while she continued driving. "Do you remember it?"

"Ugh, please no stories of Emmett and Rosalie's sexcapades. Not here. Not in Paris. I'd like to think it isn't tainted like every house we've resided in," Alice scolded. Jasper chuckled slightly and pulled at the back of my shirt so I was now sitting in my seat properly, once again.

"Will I be sharing a room with my wife? Or will Jasper and I be cozying it up together?" I asked, feeling a bit bitter.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Alice, please tell me that isn't the plan," he pleaded. I wasn't that bad to live with...

"You'll be with me," Alice promised looking at Jasper, who relaxed considerably.

"Yes," I cheered. Rosalie and I were sharing a room.

* * *

"Hurry up, please," I grumbled as I followed Alice and Rosalie throughout the shopping district of Paris. Jasper and I had stupidly asked to come with them. They warned us, but we were too stubborn to think twice about it. Although Jasper didn't seem too disturbed by our obvious position of being the bag holders. He was used to following Alice around while shopping. Me - not so much. But after last night with Rose in our hotel room...I didn't like the idea of being away from her right now. So, I was following her around like a faithful little puppy dog, not too ashamed to admit it.

"Stop whining, I don't want to hear it anymore," Rosalie snapped. "How about you and Jasper go away for a bit?" She sounded quite cheerful at this thought. I scowled at her and she just replied with sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine," I said. Maybe she wouldn't like being away from me and then apologize later to me. Jasper nudged me, sensing my change in emotions as I thought about the different ways Rosalie would get me to forgive her.

"Fine," Rosalie agreed, not even bothering to look at me as she turned and walked away from Jasper and I. Alice squeezed his hand before skipping off after her sister.

"Great," Jasper said, glaring at me.

"Hey, now we can do something fun," I defended myself.

"Neither of us can speak the language," Jasper said. "The two people that could just walked away," Jasper gestured to a long-gone Rosalie and Alice.

"Right," I said slowly. "Well, I know a bit. I'm sure it will be enough to get us by." Jasper gave me a look that showed how much he doubted this fact. I began walking and Jasper followed me reluctantly. We were still carrying our wives bags, something that I had noted after they had left. Man, were they sneaky. We rounded a corner and came across more shops, most of them clothing stores. Wasn't there a particular place we could go that didn't involved fashion-obsessed women? But I thought about the reason most women come to Paris: for romance and for fashion.

"Do you want to just sit there?" Jasper pointed to a large fountain that looked like it would be a good place to sit for a while.

"Yeah," I said feeling down that my plan to be independent from Rosalie wasn't how I imagined it would be. We sat down and placed the bags at our feet. "We are incredibly pathetic. I feel like I should be hitting myself for being so whipped," I muttered. I was waiting for Jasper to agree, but he seemed to be ignoring me. "Right?" I hedged.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't care," he said. What irritated me was that he didn't. We sat there and pretty much just watched the people pass us by. Nothing was interesting though.

I heard a soft cry and looked around to see who it was. It sounded like a girl. I looked over at Jasper who was staring at seemingly nothing, I got up and looked around for the source of the crying. I rounded the fountain and saw a little girl huddled over with her knees pulled tight to her body and she cried into her hands. She looked to be about five years old. i looked around to see if she had any parents nearby, but saw people just ignore her and walk by her. I bent down next to her shaking figure.

"Hi, are you okay, little girl?" I said softly, trying to soothe her crying. It was quite disturbing watching this child show so much anguish.

She looked up and the tears that were running down her face and it left me staggered. I hated watching this girl cry, I had to look away because the full force of her eyes was too much for me to handle. She began speaking rapidly in french between her heaving breaths. There was no way I could even grasp one word of what she said. I started to think about how I could communicate with her. No child should feel this amount of pain.

"Je m'appelle, Emmett," I said with accomplishemnt. I was quite proud of myself, but in all honesty that was pretty much the extent of my knowledge on the french language.

She sniffled and put a hand to her chest. "Clarisse," she said.

"Bonjour Clarisse," I said nodding, smiling slightly.

She smiled a bit too and started to talk animatedly. I shook my head not understanding a word. Jasper came behind me and looked at the girl with his nose scrunched up. "Emmett what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping her," I said, glancing at him. He gave me an incredulous look.

"You can't help her," he disagreed. "Come on, let's find Alice and Rosalie."

I turned from him and stared back at Clarisse trying to figure out what to say to her. "Où sont tes parents?" I wondered if that was the correct way to say it.

She gave me a confused look but I think she understood the 'parents' part. I knew for sure my accent was horrible so that also could have been a problem.

I heard Jasper sigh. "Look, Emmett, there's a police officer right there, let's just take her to him. He'll be far more helpful since he can speak her language," Jasper nodded into the direction of a near-by cop. I saw Rosalie and Alice come over and they looked a bit disgruntled. They couldn't see that the two of us were staring at the little girl since the fountain was blocking their view.

"Emmett, you two just left our bags," Rosalie said, glaring. I shook my head and turned back to the girl.

"Clarisse, come with me," I said because I had no clue how to even start to say that in french.

"Emmett who are you talking to?" Rosalie asked her hands on her hips.

Clarisse shook her head and began to cry when I stood up. She reached up for me. I looked at Jasper who shrugged. I bent down and picked her up into my arms. The girl was so light and she shuddered when she wrapped her arms around my neck and burying her face into my shoulder. She wasn't expecting me to feel so cold I expect. I felt bad that she had come across me out of everyone but I didn't feel right leaving her for some creepy pervert to come across her. The police officer was too far away for him to even come across her himself so I had to do it.

"Emmett," Rosalie breathed and Alice's eyes widened. She came to my side and followed closely as I walked to the police officer. Clarisse sobbed into my body and I held on just a little tighter. When we reached the police officer he gave us a confused look.

Alice began speaking rapidly to him and explaining the situation, the police officer nodded and held out his hands for me to hand over Clarisse. I looked at Alice who nodded trying to reassure me.

"Au revoir, Clarisse," I said handing her over. She held on tighter and shook her head dramatically.

"Non, non, non," she cried over and over. Eventually I got her out of my arms and into the police officer. Clarisse gave me a heartbreaking look before walking away with the police officer.

"She'll be okay, Emmett," Alice said rubbing my arm. I realized that I hadn't even been tempted by that girls blood. I hadn't even thought about it. I beamed, proud of myself.

We headed back to Jasper and Rosalie who remained by the fountain. Rosalie rushed to me and put a hand to my cheek. She smiled softly and I saw an emotion in her eyes that I hadn't expected.

"Sometimes I forget just how sweet of a man you are," she whispered when she leaned up to speak into my ear.

"So you'll admit I'm a man's man?" I asked.

She laughed. "You are a man's man, Emmett." She kissed my lips softly before nestling into my body holding tight. I wrapped my arms around. I kissed her hair and rested my chin on top of her head.

**R/R!!**


	20. Tonight You're Falling In Love

**AN: Hopefully this story will be updated more frequently from now on. Except next week. I will be on vacation with my family starting Saturday or Sunday and won't be back until...meh I don't know when. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! THANKS for the people who have reviewed too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight OR Midnight Sun. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 20: Tonight You're Falling In Love

_Forks, January 2005_

"Today is going to be a good day," I announced to the occupants of the car. I could just _feel_ that this would be a brilliant day. Rosalie was nestled between Jasper and I. Edward was driving his Volvo and Alice sat in the passenger seat humming to a song playing on Edward's car stereo; the volume was very low even for my standards. I tapped my fingers absent-mindedly on the armrest on the door. Rosalie gave me a highly skeptical look.

"What can happen in the Forks high school that will make it good?" Rosalie snickered. I gave her a sour look.

"Please," I scoffed. "I know these things. I can just see it."

Jasper leaned around Rosalie. "Alice can you see anything spectacular happening today?" His voice was teasing. Seriously, what was with this making fun of my proclamation? They were just all pessimists! I knew today would be good. I didn't actually know if the goodness would begin at school, but who knew? It was possible.

Alice shook her head. "Nope, nothing exciting. Well, Chief Swan's daughter enrolls today..." Jasper gave me a 'so there' look and settled back into his seat. I pouted and Rosalie patted my arm somewhat affectionately. It was somewhat because she was already making her way out of the now immobile Volvo. I looked out the window and sure enough we were already at school. I scowled and exited the car closing the door behind me.

Edward pressed a button on his key chain that made all the locks in the car click shut. I sighed as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder, feeling a little down, as I made my way to my first class with Jasper: Calculus. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this would be a bad day.

The morning classes couldn't go by any slower even if they tried. I felt an awful amount of relief - however minimal it was - when I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie were already seated in their usual spots and I took my seat next to Rose.

I sat and glanced at Jasper; as Edward sat down in his spot at the table. I remembered last night clearly in an almost painful way and it irked me in a way that I hated. I disliked admitting it, but last night Jasper - miraculously - beat me in a wrestling match. I glared at him, while he paid me no mind. I would get him back tonight, if it was the last thing I did. Maybe that would be what made this day so damn good. Me beating Jasper. I smiled at the thought of how I could outsmart and defeat him. I'd done it countless times before, surely I would be able to do it once more.

I thought of different strategies that I could use. I remembered a movie I saw the other night and thought about a particular move in the Japanese fighting-style film. I was sure that I could easily pull it off when I challenged Jasper once again tonight.

I vaguely paid any attention when Alice explained to Jasper the life that the girl Whitney had back at home. She was trying to make the girl seem more real to Jasper, who didn't want to hear it. Soon after, Alice got up earlier than normal and left, obviously not wanting to try and calm Jasper anymore. I thought about how tense Jasper might be tonight and could very possibly see me as a punching bag for him to loosen himself up. I groaned internally not really feeling like experiencing the wrath of Jasper. I frowned - not doubting my abilities - and quickly realized that I could take him, regardless.

I was snapped out of my fuming when Edward leaned over and mentioned that Jessica Stanley was giving that new Swan girl the information on our dirty laundry. I chuckled at that, knowing there was no way Stanley could really even begin to understand how dirty our laundry actually was.

I asked Edward what she was saying and what that Isabella girl was thinking. I didn't worry too much when he didn't answer my thoughts. When Rosalie rose from the seat, only then I realized that it must be class already.

"Shall we?" she murmured.

I asked Edward about the new girl once more before heading off to class. He shrugged. Huh, she must be just as uninteresting as to be expected. And, dear Lord were my afternoon classes just as boring as I knew they would be. Even though I still had false hope that things could turn out awesome by the end of the day. I glanced at my phone's time as I sat through the other half of my last period class. The day didn't end till midnight. Hmm, now I was sure that I could challenge Jasper and win and make this day good. That was probably why yesterday was so crap, because I - Well, I wouldn't say I lost persay...

As I left the class when the final bell rung, I jogged slightly down the hall as I caught up with a speed walking Jasper and Alice as they exited the school and we made our way to the Volvo.

"Jasper, up for a rematch tonight?" I asked hopefully, opening the car door and sliding in next to Rosalie who was already waiting inside.

Jasper turned his head slightly, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, feeling a bit miffed. Where was Edward? School ended like a minute ago already.

Edward slid into the driver's seat gasping for air, gripping the steering wheel so tight. Okay, even I was interested in what was going on with him. The normal cool, calm and collected Edward seemed to be freaking out.

"Edward?" Alice asked, the tone of her voice conveyed her alarm. Rosalie watched Edward shake his head, she was just as intrigued as I. She gave me a look as if to ask if I knew what was going on. Please! Like_ I_ knew what was going on in his head!

"What the hell happened to you?" I demanded, figuring I'd take initiative as to what was going on with him. He revved the engine and gunned it out of the parking lot, avoiding the humans expertly. Even I was impressed by his skill and speed as we made our way onto the highway and around the corner.

The three of us in the backseat looked at Alice for an answer. Alice shook her head at us, unsure. What was going on? I looked at Edward again as he concentrated on the road, looking murderous.

There was silence for a few minutes before Alice said, "You're leaving?"

What? Why was Edward leaving? Where was he leaving to? I decided not to interrupt the conversation with my stupid questions, waiting curiously for Edward to respond. Was he leaving for good? What was going on?

"Am I?" Edward hissed. Okay, so even Edward didn't know he was leaving? What the hell. Alice seemed to be thinking or seeing some disturbing images because Edward begged for her to stop in a tone I had never heard Edward speak in. It was desperate, weak and shaky. This wasn't Edward. What happened to him during the time we left for lunch and now? Something huge must have occured because I have never seen him look so unsettled and troubled.

Rosalie and I exchanged an apprehensive look before Edward pulled up at the foot of our drive. The three of us got out, waiting for Alice to join us and explain the situation. Alice spoke to Edward so low that the only word I could make out was 'Chief Swan'. What? Was this about the new girl? That Isabella Swan?

Alice slid out of the car and Edward pulled away and drove insanely fast down the road. Where was he going? Was he just leaving and not even bothering to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme? Esme would be very upset. Alice led us up the drive and to the house. She was going to wait until Esme was there before she explained.

As we made our way up the porch steps, Rosalie asked, "Alice what the hell was going on with him?"

Alice sighed slightly and opened the front door. Rosalie gave me an annoyed look as we entered. Esme was waiting for us in the entrance looking confused.

"Where's Edward? What's wrong?" she asked sensing our distress and confusion and lack-of brother.

"Esme, let's sit down first." We all followed Alice and sat down on the sofa's and armchairs waiting for Alice to begin Edward's tale.

"Well?" Rosalie persisted. Patience was never one of her strong qualities.

Alice looked at Esme before carefully saying, "Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella. Today was her first day at Forks and Edward responded to her in a unpredictable way. He wanted...her blood. From what I got, he wanted it more than he ever wanted anything in his life," Alice said. Esme gasped and put a hand to her heart. "He envisioned killing her over and over in many different ways. Right now I'm not even sure if he's going to see Carlisle like he planned to or go pay a visit to Isabella like he wanted to."

Esme stifled a gasp. "He can't! Poor Charlie Swan." Esme shook her head and looked at Alice desperately. "What's Edward going to do?"

Alice closed her eyes briefly before answering, "He's leaving. As far as I can tell, he's going to be heading to Denali." Huh, was he finally willing to give Tanya a go? I immediately stopped those thoughts, realizing Edward most likely wasn't thinking about Tanya and more likely looking for an escape.

"So did he want this Isabella? Or just her blood?" The familiarity of this situation was buzzing at me. The lust for her blood was so unbearable that he was running from it. Obviously it couldn't be that terribly difficult avoid because he was able to withstand the temptation.

"He was going to drink her blood," Jasper stated, looking for an actual confirmation. Alice's brows creased before answering an affirmative. The satisfactoin in Jasper's expression disturbed me, slightly. He took joy in the fact that Edward suffered along with him now.

I frowned and looked at my wife who seemed to be thinking rather hard on what was going on.

"How long will he be gone?" I asked.

"Did he make it to Carlisle or is he - " Esme said at the same time. She left her sentence unfinished.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He's speaking with Carlisle right now." Esme sighed in relief and grabbed a pillow to her side and held it tightly to her chest. Alice turned to me. "I don't know when he'll come back. At the moment, I can't say that it will be at any time soon. He needs to be alone to think right now, Emmett."

I nodded. I wanted to call my brother up and get the story from his side. I wanted to know what exactly was going on through his head, but I knew my call would be unwelcome right now. Maybe in a day or two.

I wondered if he was experiencing the same sweet torture that I went through years ago. I remembered that woman in the alley with her laundry and sleepy children and worried husband. Her blood was like nothing I had ever smelt and tasted. It was glorious. I frowned and rested my chin in my hand that was on my knee.

Esme shook her head. "I'll call him," she got up and grabbed the house phone and dialed the numbers so quickly, Alice didn't even get the chance to protest. We waited for someone to answer on the other line as it rang.

"Esme," Carlisle's voice said. He seemed fairly stressed.

"Carlisle! Is he still there? Is he okay? What's he planning on doing?" Esme shot the questions at him quickly; without missing a beat Carlisle responded.

"He just left literally seconds ago. He's pretty shooken up right now and very confused with his situation. He'll be heading to Denali until he feels ready to come home," Carlisle said smoothly.

Esme paused, "Do _you_ think he'll come home soon? Or will he wait till we head to a different location in a few years time? Oh, Carlisle, I just want him home!" It was very obvious that Edward was Carlisle's and Esme's favourite son. I didn't mind so much and I understood their reasonings. He was their first and was far better behaved than any of us. Besides, Edward was my favourite sibling so it wasn't hard to understand. I mean...If I _had_ to choose just one.

"Esme you have to be patient. We all do," Carlisle said before whispering the rest of his words so low that none of us would be able to hear. Esme soon after hung up, and wrung her fingers together anxiously.

"So he's leaving his home and his life just for a human girl?" Rosalie's voice seemed sharper than any of the rest of us. We were all speaking softly and cautiously.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, hoping it would calm down her tone.

"He obviously responds to her differently than any other human," Jasper amended, deep in thought.

"Does she smell that way just to him or to all of us then?" Rosalie asked. We were all silent as we thought about it.

"I don't think so," Alice said. "I see our future and we try that theory out but we don't respond so...violently as Edward had."

"Will he kill her?" I asked. Esme made a small noise of alarm. We all couldn't really wrap our heads around that concept. For as long as I have known Edward he hasn't drank human blood. I knew of his past but he was truly almost as controlled as Carlisle. Obviously Carlisle has become immune to the smell, but Edward had just as good control over himself in particularly difficult situations. He seemed less fazed by it than anyone. Rosalie was normally pretty good, but she still struggled every once in a while.

"He wouldn't," Esme shook her head, in denial.

When I looked at Alice, she seemed unsure. She had probably seen so many different scenerio's playing out due to Edward's thoughts getting the better of him and carrying him a way. Alice's voice was small, "Edward is driving to Denali and he'll reach there. But, right now, I see him driving back as soon as he get's there and he'll head straight back to the Swan house."

"I can't imagine what he's going through," Esme sighed.

I saw Alice and Jasper exchange a look before both of them standing up. "Jasper and I are going hunting? Does anyone wish to join us?" Esme shook her head and spoke of waiting for Carlisle to come home. Rosalie nodded her head for me to follow her up to our room.

Rosalie closed the door behind us and was silent as she seemed to walk thoughtfully around our room.

"It's weird isn't?"

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but I had an idea. "Sure."

She gave me an odd look. "Edward is being reduced to leaving the state just because of some silly human girl. Who would have thought the perfect son would be so weak?"

"Rose," I sighed rubbing my forehead. I wasn't in the mood for Edward bashing, now. I sat on the bed and laid down, my feet hanging of the side and resting on the floor.

"I'm only saying. I mean, she's only a simple human child...and yet, Edward flees. It's very odd," Rose mused lying down beside me on our bed.

"He must be freaked out," I muttered.

"Edward's downfall is a human girl," Rosalie said. I looked at her, frowning.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked, in a dissapointed tone.

Rosalie let out an exasperated noise. "Of course not. I'm worried for Edward. I'm a little angry at this girl though, she had to come along and ruin our life."

"She's hardly ruined it," I said. Sure, she made my brother go away, but she really had no intention of causing us such disarray. She had no idea what sort of situation she had caused. She was completely oblivious to all of our unnaturalness.

"Still," Rosalie started. "I hope he is able to be home soon enough."

My jaw dropped slightly. "Does Rosalie miss her big brother?" I said in a baby, mocking, voice.

She shoved my shoulder roughly. "Shut up."

I laughed loudly, but for some reason something didn't feel right. Someone was...off. Like from now on things wouldn't be the same. Did that make this a good day or not? Huh, maybe I'll see if Jasper is more in the mood for a rematch when he returns...

**R/R!!**


	21. This Is Anger As Beauty

**AN: I just returned from vacation and so I wrote this as quickly as possible so it may seem a bit rushed and rough but I figured you all deserved it for all your patience. THANK YOU! I don't say that nearly enough. From now on it might feel like I am lacking in the Rosalie/Emmett scenes because I have noticed that people really want to see their perspective on Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and (yes!) Breaking Dawn. If anyone thinks I'm focusing too much on Edward and Bella then I will throw in more chapters of just Rose and Emmett. (NO EDITING WAS DONE TO THIS CHAPTER, sorry)**

**P.S: I LOVED LOVED LOVED Breaking Dawn. I know quite a few didn't, but that's not the case for me. It was definitely my favourite and I still can't get over on how awesome it was. Even though all my predictions about it were dead wrong. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's world.**

Chapter 21: This Is Anger As Beauty

I glared at my husband as he spun a penny on the dining room table in the early afternoon on Sunday. I couldn't conceal at my annoyance at him as he sighed and watched the penny spin insanely fast for the human eyes and never falter it's turns on the sturdy table. When the penny began losing it's speed and began flopping on the table noisely he would pick it up and spin it once again. His face rested in his left hand which was on top of the dark wood. Esme sat at the end sewing something and was just as reserved and sad.

"It's not the same," Emmett remarked. I tried really hard not to let out a scoff.

"Emmett, please stop," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. My eyes widened when I realized my reaction was similar to an absent Edward and quickly moved my hand to tapping absently on the table.

"It isn't Rose," Emmett continued. "You can feel it too, don't try and deny it."

"It's only different because you are making it different! Edward is a big boy and he'll come home when he's ready," I very nearly snapped at my upset husband. Unbelievable! Edward's been gone for a week and this family is practically falling apart. I find it very hard to believe that he is the glue holding us all together. They are all overreacting. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and wondered how much longer they would stay somber. Edward was just up at Denali for God sake. He called once a day too and they were all acting as if he were dead.

Emmett slammed his hand on the table. Esme tutted and Emmett as she looked up from her sewing to find that Emmett's frustration had led to the dining room table breaking in half.

"Oops, sorry," Emmett mumbled and grabbed the remaining pieces and tossing them out into the back yard. I followed him outside with my hands on my waist. A loud grumble of thunder shook the town of Forks as the sky threatened to rain at any given moment. Emmett kicked a leg of the table on the ground as it flew into the trees with no effort on his part. "I want Edward home."

"I know," I said, feeling more annoyed when the rain fell on me. My hair. I really wanted to hurt Emmett right now for acting like such a little girl. My. Hair. I considered entering the dryness of the house but came to the conclusion that Emmett deserved to hear me bitch after this past week of his moping.

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when the familiar driving skills that belonged to our single brother began heading towards our house. Emmett's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he raced through the house whipping the door open in his haste. Esme was already opening the front door and waiting anxiously for Edward to steer his way up the drive.

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. I eyed her suspiciously and knew for a fact that she had known all along that Edward would be arriving back home today. I felt cross with her for keeping us in the dark of her supernatural knowledge of things to come. Edward drove Carlisle's Mercedes up and pulled to a halt in the garage that was held open due to Jasper. Esme skipped off the porch and rushed to the garage.

"Edward, Edward! Edward, I missed you," Esme threw her arms around Edward's waist, he chuckled and hugged her back. Alice bounded to his side and stared at him, grinning.

"It took you long enough," she said, irritation quite clear. Edward nodded to Jasper who replied back with a shake of the head in acknowledgment. But none of these welcoming gestures compared to that of my husbands.

Emmett pushed Esme and Alice away and lifted Edward into his arms in a human-bone-crushing hug. Edward laughed loudly as Emmett placed him back onto the ground.

"I'm so going to beat you for leaving us. Right here, right now. Let's go!" Emmett insisted with narrowed eyes directed at his returned brother.

"Not now, Emmett," Esme scolded, grabbing Edward's hand and leading him inside to the living room where we could all receive his answers to the questions that were running through our heads a mile a minute. Although I could care less as to why he returned and more as to why he left.

"You know why I left," Edward responded, being pulled to Esme's side. Emmett sat on his other side staring up at his big brother in an inexplicable awe. Oh for crying out loud! I growled slightly, and Emmett finally gave notice to my presence as he gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest in agitation at his incompetence.

"For the human girl," I said skeptically. It still made little to no sense to me.

"Yes," Edward said slightly testily.

"She's just a child, Edward," I said. Edward said nothing but I saw in his eyes that I had offended him. I tried to push down my smug smile at his response. He was acting completely absurd and I wanted this whole Isabella Swan situation to go away just as quickly as it came.

"Yes, I realize that. I will continue with school again tomorrow. She will not be a problem for me anymore," Edward said.

Esme touched his arm. "Edward, are you sure?"

He nodded quickly before standing up abruptly, and heading up the stairs to his room, no doubt to mope around. I rolled my eyes again and looked at my husband who was now back to being his regular self. Seriously, how come Edward had such an effect on how my family interacted with daily schedules that we have kept up for decades?

* * *

"I can't believe you, Edward!" I snapped as we drove on our way to school. I was just given the information of Edward speaking to that Isabella girl yesterday in his stupid Biology class.

"It's Bella," Edward murmured. All of us quieted at what he had just said. Jasper stiffened beside me, my jaw hung open and Emmett stared at him in disbelief. Bella?

"Edward," Jasper started, his voice stern. "Are you thinking straight?"

Edward growled as he read our racing thoughts. Bella? Was he becoming attached to this insignificant human child? "Do you _like_ her?" His silence shocked the rest of us into more silence.

"Okay, everyone, stop it," Alice said, firmly. Edward's grip on the steering wheel was tightening by the second. "Edward," Alice said, trying to calm Edward down. Alice's glance flashed to Jasper who sent a wave of calm throughout the car. I tried to shake it off, but it proved difficult.

"Edward," I said. My harsh tone that I had intended to convey was weak with Jasper's ability. "You have to stay away from her. It will only end in disastrously. I - _we_ - shouldn't have to move and change our whole lives just because of this human girl! Don't just think about yourself. You have a family to consider as well," I said.

"I know that, Rosalie!" Edward snapped. "I am not attached to her, either." His voice was firm as he attempted to convince us that he wasn't interested in the Swan girl.

"You're only paying attention to her because she's new and different. Just because you can't hear her mind doesn't make her any more of a brainless teen aged kid." I stared at him sharply through the rear view mirror as he pulled up into the parking lot at school. I opened my mouth to continue my little rant, but Emmett placed his hand in mine and pulled me out of the car.

"Emmett! Stop!" I said.

"Rose, let's just go to class," Emmett said. He pulled me further away from Edward who was standing by his car, searching for the human girl. I hissed at Edward. "Rosalie, _stop it!"_ Emmett pulled at my hand and brought me closer to him. His expression was hard as he stared down at me. "You are being incredibly selfish and immature. Calm down. Relax," Emmett's voice was gentle as he stared into my eyes with meaning. He wanted me to stop. I sighed in exasperation and looked to my left.

A car was sliding out of control and students were rushing out of the way and screaming in horror as the car moved unsteadily on the ice. Emmett let go of me and edged closer toward Edward who I saw staring in horror at Isabella Swan - the target the car seemed to be aiming for.

"Rose, if her blood spills," Emmett whispered. Alice was rushing to Edward, while Jasper stayed back unsure of what could happen. Too fast for humans, Edward strode to the girl and grabbed her, pulling her away from the car as it neared her. To my horror, Edward stopped the van from touching her, leaving a dent in two cars along the way.

"_No!"_ I cried and grabbed Emmett's arm in shock. Edward was staring at the girl and muttering to her, fretting over her condition and begging for her to respond to him. His entire focus was on this foolish child. He forgot about his strength, his facade that he had to keep up at school and he forgot about us - his family. Right now his entire being was concerned for this girl. This girl!

"No. Way." Emmett said his voice low and stunned. Jasper and Alice came to our side as the humans children realized what just happened and rushed to the Swan girl's aid to see if she lived, still. None of them had any idea that Edward had raced across the parking lot, stopped the van, and was cradling the girl like she was precious. The screams of the children were a distant echo as the four of us watched our brother stare at this girl and worry about her safety.

"He just saved her," Jasper commented. None of us spoke, but we moved closer to the scene as the ambulance and police arrived. Edward was insisting on riding with her to the hospital as he got in the front seat of the ambulance. We stared at the girl who returned our gaze hesitantly.

The fury rising in me was uncontrollable as she sat there with her neck brace. I knew Jasper was sharing my fury as he wasn't trying to calm me down. Emmett and Alice were just staring in disbelief as we watched one of the paramedic's close the door and blocking our view of the Isabella and drive away taking our brother to the hospital.

Students were getting in their cars and following the ambulance to the hospital and some students were talking as they headed to their class. Alice reacted first by pulling out her cell phone and dialing our father's number.

"Carlisle!" she hissed. "Edward's coming to the hospital with Isabella Swan." She was speaking far too fast for any of the humans who gave us odd looks at our flabbergasted states. Emmett shook his head as he was no doubt replaying the events that just took place in his head.

"He saved her!" He repeated Jasper's comment in just as much disbelief.

"He stopped the van with his own two hands!" Alice continued in near hysteria. "No, I didn't see this!" She wandered off as she talked into the phone. Jasper's brows were furrowed in anger as he watched his wife. I could tell he was deciding if he should just grab Alice and take her far away before the girl got a chance to blab to the world about what she had just witnessed. We heard her! She was just as curious about Edward's reaction and speed and strength as we were!

"I can't believe this," I said as Alice closed her phone.

"We're going home, Carlisle and Edward will meet us there. A family meeting will take place," she said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and we raced to the Volvo.

Emmett and I sat in the back seat as Alice started the engine and we drove off toward our house.

"What did Carlisle say?" Emmett asked.

"He'll leave as soon as he sees Bella and Edward."

"Bella and Edward," Emmett repeated in astonishment. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he joked. I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. He was pressed against the door as the car shook at my force.

"Rosalie, not now," Alice said and pulled the car up our drive.

"Edward is such an idiot," I fumed and tore out of the car just as fast as Alice, who opened the door and called out for Esme.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, the anxiousness in her voice already apparent.

"What's going on is Edward just ruing our lives! _And_ the lives of every person at Forks High School," I answered, angrily.

"The lives of the students? Someone explain this properly to me!" Esme insisted, staring at us with fear in her eyes.

"The Volturi?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes," Jasper said. "If they hear about Edward's little selfish stunt, then not only will our lives be ended sooner rather than later, but so will everyone who could have possibly witnessed it."

"But nobody noticed!" Emmett defended.

"That doesn't matter," Jasper's voice was in monotone. "And you don't know that, Emmett! Some may very well be trying to suppress their viewing of an inexplicable thing. The Volturi don't care if they might have _not_ seen. Edward was reckless."

"_Somebody_ please tell me what's going on!" Esme shouted. We all froze and observed our mother who was near hysterical. Alice told her everything softly and Esme's eyes grew wide with each passing revelation. When Esme heard it all we all got into an argument on what Edward did and why he did it. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's psycho!" I offered.

"Because he loooves her," Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, this is not a time for jokes," Carlisle said as he appeared at the front door with Edward closely behind him. Carlisle entered the house and sat in the arm chair and ran a hand through his hair, something that was similar to what Edward often did. Edward looked at us all hesitantly obviously reading our minds. In all honestly he looked freaked out beyond anything I had ever seen. What he did seemed to be only just registering with him right now.

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone," he said quietly.

"You can't believe her, Edward! She's a human child!" Jasper snapped, right away. I nodded along in agreement.

"Who can say that she won't just go blabbing to everyone she knows as soon as you left her side! You don't know her Edward! You have no way of knowing what is going on through her head! Since thats an impossibility to you! Did you try reading her thoughts?" I wondered.

"I read her expression," he amended after a few beats of silence.

"Her expression!" I scoffed. "That's great, Edward. But, _what was going on through her head?!"_

"Rosalie," Emmett warned as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and Jasper and I took a few steps toward our off-balanced brother. It felt good having Jasper on my side, something that hardly ever happened.

"Alice," Carlisle interrupted. "What do you see happening?"

Alice seemed unnerved by this question as she looked at us nervously. A low growl erupted into the tense atmosphere emenating from Edward as he stared murderously at Alice. Jasper moved in front of Alice in a defensive pose, his teeth bared staring at Edward just as threateningly.

"Boys, stop it!" Esme said coming inbetween them. "What did you see Alice?" she asked kindly. Alice stared at Edward and touched Jasper, who moved out of the way.

"No, Alice. That won't happen," Edward said with such surety that I really wondered what she had seen that caused Edward to react so violently.

"What did you see Alice?" Emmett wonderd impatiently.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes tightly, Jasper held her hand and sent out a wave of calm. I felt my body relax significantly.

"Bella turning into a vampire," she replied finally, opening her eyes and staring at Edward. We all turned our attention to him as well.

"Well?" Emmett pressed.

"No." Edward glared at Emmett in hatred. I felt a surge of anger toward my brother as he stared at Emmett who in my opinion was completely innocent in this situation compared to some of us.

"Hey!" I snapped, stepping in front of him. "This isn't his fault! It's yours! Don't try and take the blame out on Emmett who has been nothing but kind with this situation. Unlike me who would more than happily accept your glare!"

"She won't become one of us!" Edward roared. He was breathing heavily as he stared at us with such venom that it threw us all off guard. We stared at him, stunned. He seemed to control himself as he said much more quietly, "I will not burden her with this existence, that is final. I apologize for my actions today, but I do not regret them."

"You should," I muttered. Emmett pinched me and I closed my mouth.

"I think," Carlisle started as he rubbed his chin. "I think it would be best if you avoided Isabella, Edward."

"Bella," he muttered, but realized the insanity of his correction and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But it's for the families best interest. If you believe that she won't tell anyone about us, then I trust your opinion. But - I don't think it would be wise if you continued any type of relationship with her. Do you agree?" Carlisle asked. He was staring at Edward hesitantly. He obviously didn't want to tell Edward what to do, but it had to be said. We all stared at Edward expectantly.

"I agree," he said eventually and looked at us all quickly. He leaped up the stairs into his room and slammed the door shut.

We all stood there in silence for a while as we went over today's events in our heads. I couldn't wrap my head around the situation because it just seemed so unreal. Edward was developing these deep feelings for a human girl and he had no idea.

**R/R!**


	22. You and Me, Any Day

**AN: Haha, I've been receiving a lot of complaints about Jasper. FYI, I LOVE Jasper. He's just so awesome. It was never my intent to make him into an asshole or unlikeable. That's just how I see him. Oops, he must be very OOC then. More so then I thought. This chapter is shorter than my regular ones. I couldn't really think of much to write, and I only got the chance to write because I couldn't sleep. THANK you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! They are all full of awesomeness! I mean it! No lie!**

Chapter 22: You and Me, Anyday

"What's this for?" Rosalie asked me, staring at the two plane tickets in her hand. I grinned at her mischievously. She gave me a rather annoyed look as she glanced back at the tickets. I shrugged nonchalantly and tapped the tickets to keep her focus on them. Hopefully she wouldn't see through my little ruse.

"You. Me. The lovely African atmosphere with all those tasty treats at our disposal. It sounds like an excellent vacation to me," I said, raising my eyebrows to her suggestively.

"Why do we need a vacation?" Her eyes were narrowed at me in suspicion. Honestly! Normally she wouldn't question a little impromptu vacation, but now all of a sudden she was interested in _why._ "No, forget that," she stood up. "I know why!"

I took a few steps back at her defensive stance. "Elephants and lions! That's why!" I sang. She didn't seem to appreciate my little number.

"It's because of the human girl. You don't want any more confrontations or comments by me that I direct at Edward." Her arms were crossed and gave me a look to dare her that she's wrong. But, as usual, she was completely right.

"Psh, nah! Never! I just wanted to spend some one on one time with my wife - you see, we've been lacking in it lately," I said tracing circles on her vanity. She glared at me through the mirror.

"We just had sex all night."

I snorted. "See! Lacking!" I proved.

She groaned and stood up throwing her arms above her head. "You know what Emmett? I don't care what you think. I don't feel like going."

"Why not?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. I wanted to go away. Get away from Forks, dammit. And she wanted to stay!

She sighed and put a hand on her waist. "Because...if I'm not here, they may all let Edward do whatever the hell he likes," she answered.

"Edward is one hundred and four years old...he doesn't need people to tell him what to do anymore," I said giving her an odd look.

Rose took two giant steps toward me and put her face near mine, resting her hands on my chest. My mind got a bit hazy with her so close. "I feel like - I'm the only one who sees the potential - the potentially dangerous situation he's putting us in. I mean, Alice is all chipper and not fazed by this Swan girl entering our lives. Esme just wants to see Edward happy - as does Carlisle. You want Edward to hang out with you more - which means he'd have to be happy - so you really don't object to Isabella that much. Jasper will do whatever has Alice smiling...and then there's me. I'm the only one who's trying to protect this family. I'm working around the clock to remind them of the danger that girl imposes on us. Edward is just too far in over his head to see what she's doing to our family. Normally he would be the voice of reason in a situation like this - but no, he's too busy stalking that girl to realize that what he's feeling isn't love. And because it isn't love, it doesn't give him any reason to put us in this - predicament. It's only an infatuation."

I closed my eyes trying to process her words - it was difficult with her breathing all over my face; and her breath's smell is a God sent. "How do you know he doesn't love her?"

She pushed me away and turned around. "Because he won't turn her."

I was silent for a moment. "Turn her?" I clarified.

"Into one of us. A vampire," her voice wavered at that word slightly.

"So? Just because he won't turn her doesn't mean he doesn't love her. I mean, that could just show that he loves her more - he's doing a completely selfless act to keep her safe and..." I trailed off when I saw her shoulders tense. I obviously said something to upset her.

I watched her body: it was shrugged up into an agitated disposition. I walked toward her hesitantly.

"Rose?" When she didn't respond, I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stepped away pushing my hand away.

"Go," she muttered.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What?" I wondered. What the hell did I say? I went over every word I uttered but couldn't find anything that could cause her this much...

Oh.

"You can't - Rose, you can't compare yourself to Edward."

"I'm not comparing myself to Edward!" she snapped, whipping around to face me, her eyes blazing in fury. I just keep saying one wrong thing after another, don't I? "Just leave me alone, Emmett."

No. "No. Look, you and I were a completely different situation from Edward and Bella -"

"Bella?" she hissed. I cringed. Oh, God. Maybe I should just shut up for good. Forever. Yes, that would cause Rose and I to be in perfect harmony for the rest of eternity. I liked the sound of that. And the images of that quiet, fight-free future seemed pretty damn inviting.

"Edward and that - that human child..." I glanced up to see her expression ease up slightly. What. The. Hell. "They are not us."

"Thank God," Rose whispered. I smiled slightly and put my hands on her shoulders. Thankfully, she didn't shrug me away. I bent my head down to get her to look me in the eye. She finally did, reluctantly, I might add.

"Don't mind what I said...I wasn't thinking," I murmured. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. "Now, we're going to be late for school." I held out my hand and she took it, as I led her out of our bedroom. We headed down the stairs, out the front door and slid into the backseat of the Volvo, ready to be taken to school. But, Edward wasn't in the car yet. Which was odd, considering the fact that he was always the first one in his car. I gave Jasper a questioning look, and he shrugged.

Alice was humming softly to herself in the front seat.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I asked, leaning forward and putting my hand on the back of the seat.

"He'll be here soon," was her only response. We waited for a good two minutes before Edward slipped into the front seat looking a bit shaken up. He even looked paler then usual.

"What's up, brother?" I asked him, concerned.

"Nothing," he said, starting the engine and speeding down the drive.

We all glanced skeptically at one another. He was lying.

_Edward, what's wrong with you? As a matter of fact, where were you last night?_ I wondered, remembering I hadn't seen him since he dropped us off at home.

He grunted but didn't answer. When he pulled up in the school parking lot he ordered us not to leave quite yet. He turned his position in his seat and faced us three in the back. Obviously, Alice already knew everything. So there was no point in facing her. He seemed to be struggling with getting his words out. He blinked a few times, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Last night, I did something...wrong."

"Did you kill the child?" Rosalie guessed. Edward growled at her, ferociously. Naturally, I felt defensive.

"Easy, Ed. What did you do?" I asked. He sighed again and glanced at Alice briefly before turning his attention back to us.

"Yesterday, I spoke to Bella again. And last night, I went to visit her in her room."

Her room? "Her room? She invited a vampire into her bedroom?" I asked, clearly confused.

He winced. "Not exactly. She didn't know I was there..."

Alice was still humming. Rosalie's fists were clenched impossibly tight as the seconds wore on. Jasper actually rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool car window.

"So...what was the point in being there? Wait, what did you do to her?" I seemed to be the only one who wasn't so flabbergasted that they couldn't get a word out.

"I didn't do anything to her. I just...watched her."

Jasper pulled his head away and his eyes flew to Edwards. "You watched her?" he balked. Alice tutted and whispered Jasper's name quietly.

"Yes," he replied, shortly.

"While she slept?" I was having a hard time grasping his meaning.

"Yes."

Silence filled the car in an awkward way that was never present among us. Never. Awkwardness was something that lived in teenagers. Not us. Not immortals. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Ew, that was creepy and weird. I tilted my head to the side as I stared at Edward. His face was a hard emotionless mask as he waited for us to reply...or he was just reading our thoughts. _That's freaking creepy, man. _I hope he read that thought, because it was true.

Edward groaned and threw open the car door and stepped out into the rain. He walked over to the shelter from the cafeteria and leaned against the wall, waiting for the human girl that has changed his world.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked my brother, sister and wife. Rosalie just growled and threw the door open and glided to class far too early. Alice and Jasper got off and went to the class, Alice dancing by her husband's side in what seemed to be excitement. I slowly got out of the car and glanced at Edward and followed his gaze. I could already hear her truck from a mile away, it had to have been the loudest vehicle I have heard in decades. I saw Bella pull up and get out of the car. Edward strode over to her. I looked away and headed to class, as I heard him speak to her, softly. Softly! For crying out loud. What was with him? Was he _really _in love with her? Or was it infatuation like Rosalie said?

No, I doubted it was just lust. It was more.

As I sat in class, I heard Edward and Bella still talking outside. I nearly fell out of my chair when Edward invited Bella to Seattle. What the fuck does he think he's doing? Did he really think he was up to spending hours in a confined space with a girl who's blood calls to him louder than any others? He was insane. My brother has lost his mind! It freaked me out even more when the idiot human child agreed to go with him. Weren't her instincts screaming at her to run away from the immortal seventeen year old boy? Apparently not. Even Edward reminded her to stay away from him. He must be just as thrown by her response to him as any of us.

This had to be the slowest time has ever passed for me. This human girl was slowing us all down. I was just baffled by the impact this girl had on all of us - especially Edward.

* * *

"Okay," I announced, stepping into our bedroom. Rosalie was at her vanity staring at her reflection as she ran a brush through her hair. "You and me are going to Africa - soon!" I exclaimed.

"We are?" her voice was light and breezy. I disliked her tone, it made her seem bored, like she didn't care. Which was probably the case.

"Uhh, yes. Alice already said we will be heading there...eventually."

"Eventually?" she placed the brush on the table and grabbed a hair pin and placed it expertly in her hair. She admired herself from different angles, pursing her lips, fluttering her eye lashes. I immediately became distracted.

I walked over to her and rested my hand on her neck and began to massage it gently. She sighed, contentedly and glanced up at me a small smirk playing her lips. She nuzzled her cheek onto the back of my hand and kissed my index finger. I bent over and kissed the top of her beautiful blond head.

"Yeah...she wasn't exactly sure about the time we would be arriving there. When would _you_ like to go?" I asked her, hoping she'd say: 'now, baby!' and jump into my arms.

"When things settle," she said, stepping out of her seat and away from my touch. She walked to her walk-in closet and began rummaging through her hangers of designer clothing.

"Don't you want to be alone with me?" I said in a sad voice. I made my way over to her and put my hands on her waist pulling her back to my front and resting my chin on her shoulder, casually. I cocked my head to the side slightly and gave her neck a slow lingering kiss. "Remember when we had that house to ourselves?"

"Which house?" she asked, teasing me. I nipped her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"The first one. Do you remember what we did to the fireplace?" I lowered my voice to make it husky and appealing. Just as I planned she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips tightly to my own.

"You are a conniving, man, Emmett," she said in between kisses and gasps and moans. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know. It's part of my charm," I pulled her to the ground with me. We were lying in between the walls full of clothes and shoes as I leaned over her glorious body.

"It _is_ why I married you," she said, pulling my shirt over my head.

"That's what I thought," I agreed.

**R/R!**


	23. Let's Lie and Say That It's Alright

**AN: I have planned out the ending of this story. There will be 31 chapters - unlness things change. But, yes, right now that's the amount that there will be for this story. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You know what would be awesome? 200 reviews by the end of this fic. That would be amazing! So gladly work on that loyal reviewers and readers! **

Chapter 23: Let's Lie and Say That It's Alright

"Be prepared to die!" Emmett declared, his face crumpled into concentration and fury. Jasper snorted and the two of them began pressing the buttons on their controllers furiously. They were so intensely into this game that it was astonishing. It was just some stupid samurai video game, or something. I gave the two of them strange looks as they grunted and cursed whenever one of them would screw up and the other would receive the others physical blows. Emmett was concentrating so hard that I wondered vaguely what he had bet on with Jasper for the winner of this game.

Alice was lying on her stomach on the living room floor, flicking through a fashion magazine investigating new trends and such. Honestly, she really cared about what was 'hot' and what was 'not'. Although, I didn't mind her hobby so much, she often bought me clothes that were just to my taste. Alice had wonderful taste in shoes. I held out my ankle admiring the boots she bought me last week. They were fantastic, and complimented my current outfit, perfectly. I sighed, happily.

Carlisle sat in the armchair, just as involved in the video game as Emmett and Jasper. His right hand was rested on the arm of the chair as he evaluated the game's status.

"Jasper watch out, Emmett's going to - ah, sorry, I was too late," Carlisle muttered as Jasper obviously received Emmett's combo hit before Carlisle's warning. Jasper's chest grumbled in anger. Emmett cackled evilly.

"No!" cried Emmett. I glanced at the television. Emmett's character was now on the ground with the words 'K.O' flashing across the screen. I guess Jasper won - he was now beaming triumphantly at Emmett. Emmett's mouth was hung open in shock as the screen changed to the overall scores or whatnot. "Again!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, be prepared to lose...again!" Jasper said, mimicking Emmett's words. Emmett's teeth could be heard grinding together.

"That was pure luck. Plus, Carlisle was helping you," Emmett complained, he turned to our father. "That's not fair, by the way," Emmett said. Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry, I won't interfere anymore," he said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Ooh, Rose, check out this dress," Alice said, sitting on her knees and leaning over to show me the glossy page of the magazine.

"Nice," I commented. Alice nodded enthusiastically, she paused mid-nod and then said, "Edward's coming."

"Isn't he - at his - girlfriend's - watching her snore?" Emmett said. His words were chopped up as he thrusted the controller in agitation.

"Emmett, be nice," Esme said, walking into the living room. "We like Bella." She sat on the arm where Carlisle was. He placed his hand on his wife's back and smiled up at her lovingly.

"I don't," I said, scoffing at the mere insinuation.

"You too, Rosalie. You won't be rude to him. Not tonight," Esme said, her eyes sharp as she warned me. I nodded slowly, not really knowing how I would respond to Edward when he arrived. So, I couldn't make any promises.

Edward ran up the porch steps and into the house. He looked at us briefly before running up the stairs to his room. I looked at Alice wondering what was the point in informing us of Edward's arrival if he wasn't even going to acknowledge us. But Edward came back down in new clothes and stared at us for a second before speaking.

"I'd like to bring Bella here this morning," he said. I gave him an incredulous look.

"That would be lovely. I'm very anxious to meet her," Esme beamed standing up and placing a hand on Edward's arm, he smiled at our mother, warmly.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and danced over to Edward as well.

"Be...normal, Alice. I mean it, I don't want any abnormality's around her. She'll be freaked out as it is, visiting vampires," Edward frowned and seemed just as freaked out about this visit as the girl most likely would be.

Emmett beat Jasper as he whooped loudly and happily.

"We will be on our best behaviours, Edward. We promise. Right?" Carlisle said looking at all of us. Jasper looked miserable at the thought of the human child coming to this house. I bit my tongue, trying not to say what I wanted. Although, Edward was probably reading my _enraged_ thoughts.

"Ha ha," Emmett said to Jasper. He turned to Edward. "Frankly, I'm damn excited to meet Bella," Emmett said, a huge suspicious grin on his face.

"No," Edward said, seriously staring at Emmett hard. Emmett just winked.

"I won't be here," I announced. I had made the decision. I obviously had no say in her visit so I would not be here when that stupid girl arrived.

"Good," Edward said.

"Rose!" Emmett whined, turning to me, his face looking disappointed.

"Rosalie," Esme tutted. "You should be officially introduced to Bella. She'll most likely be here often," Esme was practically jumping up and down in glee. Edward had a girl. It seemed official now after his little date with her yesterday.

"I don't care," I said, crossing my arms.

"Rosalie, please, meet her!" Emmett said. "I want to meet her!"

"Then meet her! I don't care, Emmett. Do whatever you want," I snapped, getting up and storming to my room. I knew Emmett would follow eventually. I sat at my vanity and quickly began to brush my hair, agitated. I heard their voices, easily down stairs.

"Edward, she'll turn around," Esme said.

"No, she won't," Edward sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'll bring Bella over soon after she wakes up - which should be soon." I heard Edward leave the house.

Emmett entered our room and closed the door softly. "Come on, Rose," he whispered. "Let's meet, Bella."

"No, thank you," I muttered, grabbing an elastic and pulling my hair up into a high pony tail. I turned in my chair to face my husband. "I don't want to meet her. To me, she doesn't exist," I smiled, but it was strained.

Emmett sighed and sat at the end of our bed. He rubbed his chin briefly before saying, "So what do you want to do today?"

I frowned. "You want to meet..._her._"

He shook his head. "How about we see a movie. I've been wanting to see that one where the guy has literally been to hell and back," he gave me a small smile.

I returned it, genuinely. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that your supporting me on this," I murmured playing with his shirt's collar.

"I know." He wrapped his hands around my waist. I kissed him deeply, in thanks.

* * *

We exited the movie theatre. Emmett held my hand as we walked out the front door and into the rainy, Seattle weather. We made our way over to Emmett's jeep. I got into the passenger seat, and he started the engine.

"So, what did you think?" Emmett asked.

"Meh," I said, shrugging. I wasn't too impressed with the film.

"It was okay," Emmett agreed, as he pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the street. My phone began to ring, so I rummaged through my purse and pulled it out and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Rose. Are you and Emmett up for a baseball game tonight?" Alice's voice said. Emmett perked up and nodded his head vigorously. I smiled at his eager reaction and touched his face briefly, he smirked and turned his eyes onto the road.

"Sure, we'll be there." I closed the phone and put it back into my purse.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "We haven't had a good enough storm to play for two weeks!" He began nodding his head to a beat that was only present in his own head.

I shook my head. I always had fun playing baseball with my family. We would tease each other and have bets and competitions - something that Emmett loved probably the most. Those were the moments when I really felt that we were family; that we all belonged together.

"So...Rose," he hedged.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what had him so reluctant and hesitant.

"Remember that bet we made?"

"Bet?" I asked, confused.

"April twenty-six, nineteen-thirty-seven," he answered promptly.

"What?" I laughed at his precision.

Emmett tapped his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. "We bet that Edward would or wouldn't find a girl before the year two-thousand and ten."

I balked. Oh, my God. I barely remembered..."Yes, I recall," I looked out the window. "She doesn't count, though."

"Oh?" Emmett asked. "I'm pretty sure, I won." This was a sensitive subject, and he knew it. Why was he bringing this up? Oh, right, he's Emmett. Any chance to win a bet, thrills him.

"I meant, marriage," I clarified.

"Marriage? That was never part of the deal!"

"This is just a stupid fling, Emmett. You can't guarantee that it will last forever - which it won't. So therefore, it's still up in the air," I said, tensely.

Emmett grunted but didn't push the subject further.

With Emmett's speeding (it was never as fast as Edward, of course) we made it back home in record time. We pulled up, and right away I could smell that human girl. She had definitely been here, and not too long ago. Her scent was very floral and intoxicating compared to others I've smelt, I had to admit. I refused to think about it anymore, and ignored the potent odour as we entered the house.

"How was the day, Jazz?" Emmett asked sitting on the couch next to Jasper who was watching a football game on the television.

Jasper hesitated. "It was...alright," he said.

Alice skipped in and stopped right in front of us. "He was excellent," she looked fondly at her husband, who scowled. Jasper didn't seem to think he reacted that well to the Swan girl.

Emmett looked a bit miffed. I could tell he really wished that he had met her. I sighed. What was it with this girl? I wondered, furiously. What I really wanted to know was why she was spending so much time with a chaste vampire? Why couldn't she just spend her time with nice normal boys like teenage girls should? She was obviously insane. Edward should check up on that. Maybe he should have Jasper check her medical records on-line - because no human in their right mind would gladly spend their day with vampires.

Edward was running back home and raced into the living room.

"I liked her a lot, Edward," Alice said, grinning at our brother.

"Stop!" Emmett whined. "Don't make me jealous. My full intention was to make her blush as much as I could! I mean, out of all the humans I've come across, she blushes the most. It's hilarious."

Edward gave Emmett a sharp look, but his eyes were twinkling. He looked...happy. Psh, it wouldn't last. It was temporary contentedness. He had to see that this wouldn't work! He had to see that he didn't _really _love her!

I was surprised that Edward ignored my thoughts as he went to his bedroom and began blasting music. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my long blond hair. My fingers stopped when I came across a knot. Alarmed, I raced to my bedroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair to get rid of all it's imperfection. My hair _had_ to be perfect. I looked into the mirror and smiled at my features - flawless. I began to primp; evaluating my appearance critically.

I concentrated on myself for the rest of the afternoon. I could see that the storm was rolling, evidently over Forks. It would be a perfect night for baseball, that's for sure. I heard Edward finally turn off his stereo and made his way to the car. But it wasn't his Volvo, I noticed. I wondered why he was taking Emmett's jeep? Hmph. It didn't matter.

Emmett bounded into our bedroom, his face lighting up. I wondered why, for a second before going to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit to wear this evening.

"Where did Edward go? Is he not playing with us tonight? Or does he have to watch his precious girlfriend sleep?" I asked, the tone of bitterness absolutely evident.

"Um, he went to get something," Emmett said. I wondered why he was so reluctant to answer.

"Hmm," I said, not caring as much as I probably should. I put on my clothes and chose the best shoes for the game.

I exited the closet to see Emmett pacing in an excited manner back and forth for me. He reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me out of our bedroom. What was with him tonight?

"I have a feeling that our team is going to win tonight," he said. Was that what had him all riled up? I shrugged, not willing to argue his feeling. We ran to the clearing where we always held our baseball games.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were already there talking to one another in a little group. We made our way over. I wondered why they were whispering so secretively? We had no secrets in this family. It was pretty much impossible.

"I wonder how Bella will react to the game," Esme whispered. Bella? What!

"What!" I exclaimed.

They all turned slowly to me; Emmett took a few steps away from me. I turned sharply on my foot and glared at my husband.

"This is why you've been so excited? Edward's bringing _her_ to our baseball game?" I shrieked. I breathed heavily in clear irritation at my family. They tricked me! Deceived me!

"Rose, it won't be so bad," Emmett tried to amend. I gave him an incredulous look. "I want to meet her," he said quietly and looked at me with large round eyes. I growled. He would not break my resolve.

"That's great, Emmett! Meet her! I don't care! Just leave me out of this!" I turned to exit the clearing, but Emmett held my waist firmly.

"Emmett, if she doesn't want to meet Bella then don't make her," Carlisle said. Alice went off to mark the bases. Jasper turned and followed her.

"Let go, Emmett!" I snapped. Emmett held my arms to my side and kept my feet tightly together with his own. Emmett's breath was tickling my ear as his face was pressed right to my head, keeping me in a grip that was near impossible to break. I finally settled down, knowing it was useless to fight with the strongest member of the family. He wanted me to be here when that girl arrived, for some unknown reason.

"Are you okay, now?" Emmett muttered. I shook my head, furiously. No, I wasn't okay. I was in no mood to forgive him anytime soon for lying to me.

He let go of me, and I made no move to book it out of the field. I crossed my arms and glared at Emmett. I already heard Edward make his way to the field, with her human scent clearly riding his back. I rolled my eyes. Stupid, family. This wasn't going to be an enjoyable night of baseball like I hoped. I was deeply disappointed.

Edward and Bella were whispering to one another, when an alarming sound broke across the field. We all snapped our heads to the direction of Edward's laughter. Esme was glowing and bouncing on the balls of her feet, happily. Even I had to admit I never heard Edward laugh like that. It was carefree and true. Whatever.

Emmett was grinning like an idiot as he sped to the entrance that Edward was entering with Bella, holding her hand. Emmett began conversing with them, teasing Edward - it was just like him. I made my way over to Jasper who was silent and I could tell he was holding his breath a little. Or making it a point not to breathe in as much.

I sighed miserably. This was going to be a long night.

**R/R!**


	24. I Want The Ocean Right Now

**AN: Well I tried not to focus on Bella in this chapter for one person who seemed not to enjoy the recent chapters that focused around her storyline with Edward. So this was just Rosalie and Emmett, rightly so! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try to update soon. School begins in one week and I'm afraid of how little I'll be able to update. Eek! Hopefully it won't be that bad! Wish me luck! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! You all are awesome! I swear!**

Chapter 24: I Want The Ocean Right Now

The plane was nearly empty except for a round-portly man sitting in the back corner immersed with his laptop and whatever comfort and joy it brought him. I rolled my eyes praying that this plane would get us back home sooner. I hated flying, it took so much time. If I had my way I would have swam to Africa and back. It would be so much more exciting, but Rosalie wouldn't have it.

"That was fun," I said. I watched my wife's blank expression as she stared at the back of the seat in front of her. We were sitting first class on the air plane, flying back to Seattle. We would be home in six hours, just in time for Bella's eighteenth birthday party tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get back home to our family. I missed them a lot. Don't get me wrong, my trip with Rosalie in Africa had been flawless in every single way. But, I needed to go home after months of being out of the country. Rosalie didn't seem to share these feelings...

Though, her miserable attitude was due to the _reasoning's_ for our return. Bella's birthday. Alice invited us just last week and while I was all for coming back home and celebrating the blushing-Edward loving human girl's eighteenth year, Rosalie disagreed. She thought it would be best if we went home on our own time. This was just humiliating to her. The fact that she was returning home for a human girl's birthday was the worst thing imaginable to her at the moment.

I sighed and grabbed her hand which was leaning on the arm rest. I squeezed it tightly and she glanced at me with a very bored expression.

"Don't be unhappy, please," I begged, placing a finger under her chin and angling it toward my face. "Think of the positive sides to coming home."

She frowned, but nevertheless leaned in and kissed my lips. I was surprised but I returned her kiss, happily. I pulled her onto my lap and deepened our embrace. I had to slow it down in front of the humans, so I caressed her back gently and carefully. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, knowing the routine well after all these years. Of course, unlike all the other times we couldn't get away with this in a plane. I complained about that internally.

I heard the stewardess walk up the aisle asking the one other flyer in the corner if he was comfortable. She stopped right by our seats and cleared her throat rather rudely. Who _was_ this stewardess? Couldn't she see we were busy and didn't particularly want to be bothered? I guess we weren't being obvious when our tongues were down one another throats.

I pulled away from Rosalie who was looking pissed off by this humans presence. I turned to the stewardess slowly and tried hard not to glare and be polite. Rosalie didn't seem to mind being mean as she stared at the woman in disgust. The stewardess shrank under my wife's rueful stare. I rocked her slightly as a warning and gave her a sharp look.

"Yes?" I asked the woman, giving her a pointed look. I hope she understood that we weren't happy with her interruption.

She cleared her throat and gave us a small smile. "Is everything to your liking?" she wondered timidly.

"Yes," Rosalie hissed.

"Would you like a pillow and blanket?" she asked, evaluating our apparent _dire_ situation without cheap generic 'luxuries' that the plane provided.

"What would we need a pillow and a blanket for?" Rosalie asked in bewilderment. I tried not to laugh so I pressed my lips tightly together.

"To sleep, ma'am." And right when she said those words I knew the whole plane would be in for it. Especially this poor stewardess who had the bad luck of serving two vampires - one of which, who has a terrible temper. I gripped Rosalie's waist tightly urging her not to continue this conversation, but she was already in a rage.

"'Ma'am'?" she questioned, her voice low with a hint of hysteria looming on. "Do I look like a 'ma'am' to you?"

The stewardess eyes widened in fear. I distinctively heard her heart beat accelerate ten-fold; beads of sweat formulated at her hair line so quickly I was amazed. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat - her mouth became dry very fast. Her blood was pumping through her veins in the most desirable way as the adrenaline rush kicked in because she was in dangerous proximity with monsters. Her face was red and I felt a need and an uncontrollable thirst that I hadn't experienced in years.

I stood up quickly, pushing Rosalie off my lap. It took a few seconds for the stewardess to see that my expression and body language screamed 'danger'. The woman backed away shakily in fear and was stopped further by a seat blocking her escape. I was hardly aware of the fact that Rosalie was whispering urgently and quietly to me. All that seemed to matter was this girl's blood. Where had this blood lust come from? I could practically see her blood pumping through her blue veins. It was mouth-watering, literally. The venom was pooling in my mouth and nearly dripping past the corner of my lips. In hunger. In thirst.

"Emmett! So help me -" Rosalie's voice tore through my concentration. She got a good grip on my arms and ripped me away from the trembling stewardess. Rosalie dragged me away from the cabin and through the back toward the too-small rest rooms. She opened the small door roughly and shoved me inside. These small bathrooms weren't meant for men of my size. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rosalie snapped, slapping me across the face once we were secured in the confines of the small room with a toilet. Her slap stung.

I blinked rapidly trying to regain my focus. I needed to get off this plane. "Rose, we need to get off this plane," I informed her.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" she asked. We were so close together that my body was doing all the thinking as it bent lower to kiss her roughly. She tried to push me away and complain about my absolute perverse gesture, but eventually she couldn't find it in her to get rid of me completely because soon enough she was kissing me back and wrapping her legs around my waist.

Once that was done, Rosalie tried to get my mind back out of the gutter and to the matter at hand.

"Emmett, we can't stay in this cramped space forever! I want to get out of here, but obviously you can't seem to control yourself today! Which, makes no sense seeing as we've had the luxury of feeding off a gigantic and endless supply of animals and all the beautiful amounts of blood they provided!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I don't know what that was in there," I said shaking my head, truly confused.

She sighed. "I don't know, Emmett. What do you want me to do? This is a direct flight to Seattle. We won't arrive there for another -" she paused and glanced down at the watch on my wrist. "Five hours and forty-three minutes. Can you manage that long?" Her eyes were looking hopeful.

I knew she could tell what I was thinking. I was wanting to open the hatch and just fall out into the sky and land perfectly on the ground below - or ocean, wherever we were now. I hoped it was the ocean. I loved the ocean. I had no problem swimming to shore and finding a place to rent a car and drive the rest of the way home. But that was something that Rosalie didn't want. I grunted and knew that I would have to suffer the next few hours in the plane. I reached around her and opened the bathroom door but then closed it abruptly.

"Won't that stewardess find my behaviour bizarre? And she totally reacted to me like any normal human _should_. She probably knows I'm not...normal," I brought up.

Rosalie gave me a hard look. "I don't know! Do you think you were really that obvious?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I replied honestly. What kind of man reacted that way to a small stupid comment like 'ma'am'? Well - the kind of man who made your blood turn cold and every fiber of your being screaming at you to get as far away from that person in front of you as quickly as possible.

"Damn," she muttered, looking flustered. "If you really believe that, then maybe we should get off."

"That would look suspicious if we just disappear off the plane."

"Then we'll sit here quietly and unbarred, deal?" she said, irritated that I seemed unable to make up my mind. Should we stay or should we go? I guess we decided on staying. I pouted as she slid the door open; we exited the washroom after quite a while being cooped up in there.

The cabin was empty. The stewardess was most likely hyperventilating on the other side of the plane. In fact, I could still hear her drumming heart beat and shallow breaths. Oops.

We took our seats, this time Rosalie made me sit by the window and she took the aisle seat. I glanced over at the man in the corner and he gave me a creepy and disgusting wink as he eyed my wife. I scrunched up my face and looked away, appalled by his behaviour. But, if it had been anyone else I most likely would have nodded appreciatively. But it just seemed so out of place for this situation and the fact that his own heart was racing do to the porn that he was viewing on his laptop. I hoped to God he wasn't staring at blonds.

I dedicated the next few minutes trying not to think about that too much.

Rosalie had closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I decided I might as well do the same. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, closing my eyes and leaning against her head.

It felt like the longest time ever when the pilot finally announced that we'd be landing in the next twenty minutes. Could that have taken any longer? No. The stewardess had peeked in only an hour ago and her blood started pumping away when she saw me again and she began spasming out behind the curtain. I couldn't get off this plane fast enough. The silence that wasn't really present on the plane seemed so deafening today for some reason. Even though I could hear every engine blaring, every voice whispering, every heart beat - it all seemed too quiet. I couldn't explain it.

When the seat belt light switched off, Rosalie and I darted off that plane faster than any one could register it in their heads. We were the first ones past security and we raced out of the airport, and toward the parking lot where my jeep was waiting loyally for us.

Once the two of us were safely in the jeep I let out a breath that felt like I had held for hours. I rested my head on the steering wheel and Rosalie touched my arm in comfort. I just wanted to go home. I looked at Rose and she understood. I think she _finally_ understood that I needed to go home to my family. Our family.

She nodded and I started the engine, missing the sound my car made when it started. I smiled at the noise and pulled out of the parking space, cheerfully.

Rose fiddled with the radio, while I maneuvered my way through the parking lot traffic; I'm sure many other people like me just wanted to get home.

I revved the engine so that we were gliding down the highway faster than any human dared to drive.

"I want to be home, too," Rosalie said. I glanced at her and saw that she meant it. It didn't matter that she was dreading certain things back in Forks, she wanted to be with our family. Because our home wasn't the house, it was the people who occupied it.

"They miss us," I remarked, truthfully.

"I do too," she said.

An idea struck me and I took the next exit off the highway, taking us off course - away from our destination.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The ocean."

"What? Emmett, turn back. Let's just go home, I'm sick of this. Let's go," she said, turning around in her seat and staring out the back window.

"No."

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine, but stay away from La Push." She relaxed in her seat and crossed her arms stubbornly. I laughed at her disposition and she glared at me.

"Come on now, Rose. It won't be so bad in the ocean with me. It would have been just as fine if we jumped out of the plane and into the Atlantic. So...we'll have to settle with the Pacific."

"We don't have to settle with any ocean," she grumbled. "We could just settle with heading back home."

"Ah, there's no fun in that," I shrugged.

"I thought you just said that you wanted to be back in Forks. Now you want the ocean? Make up your mind, you're acting like a woman with your non-decisiveness," she teased a little. I smirked and kissed her cheek. "This is ridiculous."

I sped up the car faster. I could smell the ocean air and hear the waves. I loved this smell. We made it to a beach and I pulled up. The sky was overcast and looked about ready to rain at any moment and sure enough, it did. I laughed a booming laugh and stepped out into the Washington weather. Rosalie stayed in the car.

"Aren't you coming?" I called out to her as I ran to the water, ripping my shirt off.

"No! What's the point in taking your shirt off when it will just get wet with the rain anyway?" Rosalie called from the dryness the car provided.

"It just makes me look sexier," I laughed. I heard her huff in annoyance and I dove into the water. It was so refreshing that I held my breath and sat at the bottom of the shallow waters. It was deep enough that my whole body was submerged.

I wasn't surprised when I saw my wife's bare legs in front of my eyes. I stood up and the waves hit me, tickling me slightly. Rosalie was blinking back the rain drops from her eyelashes.

"You are insane," she commented.

"Yup."

I picked her up and spun her around in the water as she began giggling and laughing along with me as the waves hit us, but they weren't strong enough to knock us off our feet.

**R/R!**


	25. One Thing I'm Missing Is In Your Eyes

**AN: I'm horrible, I know! School commenced yesterday and it's my final year in high school. Sooo I have to really concentrate on that AND I'm trying to get a job so it's been very stressful and busy lately! I have every intention of finishing this story but the timing of when I'll update next is very vague, unfortunately. It will happen though!**

**Thank you for the reviews, lovely people! It makes me want to update and write quicker! Remember that! **

Chapter 25: One Thing I'm Missing Is In Your Eyes

"Emmett! Emmett, _help_!" I cried, tearing the earth up from underneath me, snow flailing away from my heavy footing. My destination was my husband, and I couldn't seem to move fast enough. Once Emmett saw my obvious horror, he raced toward me just as fast, if not more violently. He reached me and steadied my shaky balance by gripping my forearm's tightly, brushing my windblown hair away from my face, staring directly into my eyes.

"Rose, Rose, what is it?" Emmett asked me urgently. My breathing was erratic as I tried to understand the vastness of the situation I created. I shook my head vigorously. Carlisle and Jasper ran to Emmett's side when they heard my distress.

"Rosalie what's going on?" Carlisle said, his voice commanding. Jasper's stance was stiff as he waited my response. I couldn't gather my thoughts.

"Edward," I gasped. God, what had I done? "Oh, Emmett! I made a huge mistake!"

"Rosalie - what?" Carlisle said, anxiously. His patience was wearing thin - because I was so distraught by whatever I had done, Carlisle was feeling very worried. He placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to steady my fidgeting. "Please, Rosalie! Tell us."

I nodded slowly. I was sure that if I were human I would be in hysterical tears. I had made such a mess out of things. I had ruined my brother's life and potentially my whole families life..."I told Edward," I sobbed. Emmett's grip on my arms tightened and his eyes hardened, but he never looked away from my face, staring intently.

Carlisle stiffened and his eyes narrowed. His infamous composure wasn't holding up in this moment. "You told Edward that Bella is...dead?" Carlisle clarified. I wondered if my father's compassion would be generous to me after he found out what I had done. I looked at him apologetically.

"I don't know why - well, I know why! I thought he was being ridiculous, and I didn't agree with the rest of you when you said that he should be left in the unknown. I wanted him home so we could all go back to the way we were. Before...Bella," I closed my eyes tightly. I no longer could handle my father and husbands disappointed stares. I realized that during my distress I was referring to her as Bella and not 'the human', 'the child' and other creative names I had come up with over the past year. I let out a shaky breath.

"Rose," Emmett exhaled.

"Rosalie, what happened? Where is Edward now?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep his voice low and calm, but I knew better. He was panicking. We all knew how Edward would react to dire situations - especially ones that involved Bella. Carlisle's fears were only the beginning of his worries. Of our worries. Edward's insanity at the moment was surpassing any way I expected him to react.

"He's gone to Italy; to the -"

"Volturi," Carlisle finished, two steps ahead of me. He must have had that fear the entire time. The fear that Edward would want to end his life once he found out Bella was gone. The only way Edward could ensure a death without asking Emmett or Jasper was to go to the Volturi. At that word we were silent, as it hung in the cool Alaskan air. Emmett let go of my arms and placed his hands on either side of my face and forced me to focus on his own face. "And Alice?" Carlisle said eventually.

"She was wrong," I whispered. There was another shocked silence.

"Alice was wrong?" Jasper asked, clearly not believing it.

"What do you mean she was wrong, Rose?" Emmett asked me. His eyebrows were furrowed together.

"Bella's alive."

"She's alive? Alice saw it wrong?" Carlisle asked, astonished.

"Yes - I don't know, much else - but Alice is probably going to try and fix it," I said. Jasper darted into the house before I could finish my sentence. Suddenly, I was lurched away from Carlisle as Emmett held onto my hand tightly, dragging me far away at a speedy run. "Emmett?" I wondered. I saw Carlisle race into the house. I heard Jasper in a frenzy pacing back and forth in the living room dialing Alice's phone number over and over when she wouldn't pick up.

Carlisle was speaking quickly with Esme and our cousins in the living room. I heard Esme gasp and let out a sob at Carlisle's news. But Emmett and I were nowhere near them.

Emmett was throwing me into the passenger side of his jeep. "Jasper! Book us the plane tickets!" Emmett shouted. I heard Jasper growl in frustration as a response. Alice was obviously not answering her phone.

Emmett jumped into the driver's seat and gunned the car down the drive, speedily. Emmett was mumbling to himself in a low tone, his eyes concentrated on the road as he screeched the car onto the highway, driving even faster than before.

"Emmett?" I asked, my voice feeling small. _Edward was going to die. Edward was going to die_. I gripped my head in frustration trying to stop myself from these horrid thoughts. My stomach clenching over and over. What was I trying to really prove with telling Edward about Bella's death? That he didn't love her? Well I proved myself wrong, that's for sure.

"It's okay. We'll stop, Edward," Emmett gritted his teeth. He seemed so sure of this that I didn't dare voice my opinion. I doubted he wanted to hear it. I honestly couldn't find a shrivel of hope. As much as I wanted to believe that I hadn't sent my brother to his death; I couldn't not. There was no way Alice and Bella could stop him. They were too late. It was a wasted effort. But if Alice and Emmett needed to believe that they could rescue Edward, then I would by no means discourage them. I wished Edward would be all right and everything would return to the way it was back in Forks. But...I couldn't...I held back a strangled sob as I stared out the window and watched the blurry shapes of white and green and brown pass by us.

Emmett's phone began to buzz and he quickly fished for it in his jacket pocket and opened it, inspecting the number before placing the phone to his ear.

"Jasper? Did you get us tickets for -"

"Emmett, turn around. Come back," Jasper interrupted. His voice seemed restrained and upset.

"What? No way!" Emmett was outraged by the very thought. I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Emmett, Alice said for you to turn around and come home. She feels that Edward would just panic if he saw you and Rose as well...Alice - Alice believes that Edward only needs to see Bella and everything will be..." Jasper trailed off and inhaled sharply. He obviously did not agree with Alice's order. I knew Jasper very much wanted to go to Italy to be by Alice's side. These next few days were going to tear him apart.

"'Alright'? No, Jasper! Rose and I will go! I'm not scared of the stupid Volturi!" Emmett snapped. I closed my eyes hating what he just said. Emmett could be reckless and I didn't want to see him use poor judgement around the most powerful coven in our vampire universe. I couldn't bear to lose Emmett...I squeezed his thigh anxiously and he glanced over at me and gave me a half-hearted wink.

"Emmett, the Volturi aren't some game - some challenge to face. They are the fucking _Volturi_! Now, don't be stupid and come home. Esme, _also,_ demands it. She needs you two here, she's not doing so well. Come home, now!" Jasper growled before hanging up. He had no patience for Emmett today. Jasper was far too worried about Alice to give a shit about Emmett's pride.

Emmett grumbled before hanging up the phone and chucking it toward the driver's seat window. He seemed to forget that the window was firmly closed and the cell phone broke through the glass.

"Aw, dammit!" Emmett cursed and pulled over on the side of the road. He looked helplessly out the window before slumping in his seat. I sighed and opened the door and went outside to retrieve his probably busted phone. There really was no point in searching for it, but I needed something to do. _Anything_ to do. If we went back home...No, I couldn't take Esme staring at me like it was all my fault. Even though it is. And Jasper...If something happens to Alice, Jasper will not hesitate to kill me.

I found the remaining, mangled pieces of Emmett's cell phone. I picked it up and stared at it's broken state. I felt sad for the phone which was a very odd thing to feel. Maybe because at this moment I could relate to it's current situation? It was unloved and hurt. I sighed and sat down on a log, hiding my face in my hands. I heard Emmett sigh far away in his car.

My ideal thinking was flawed. I had stupid notions that once I told Edward that Bella was dead, everything would return to normal. Edward would come home, Emmett would be happy, Esme would be happy, Carlisle would be happy...Alice wouldn't be so annoyingly optimistic, she'd just be slightly less. Everything would go back to the way it was, except no Bella. But that was just silly wishes, on my part. I should have realized that Edward wouldn't come home unless Bella was with him. I think Carlisle and Esme had come to terms with that - Alice sure as hell did. But I refused to believe he cared for her that much. Bella was a part of this family whether I liked it or not. It was already done. Any life that shall continue after these next few days_ if_ Edward returns will now involve Bella. That was it. This human girl was now a member of my family and I had been too blind and dumb to see that.

I heard Emmett's car door open and close as he jogged across the empty snow-covered highway. His graceful footing was light across the forest floor as he reached the clearing I was residing in. He sat down beside me on the dead tree trunk, but didn't touch me. He sat a few inches away from my body and I hated that he did. Was he furious with me? He had every right to be.

"I'm sorry, Em," I whispered, and tore my head from my hands to stare at Emmett's still profile.

He didn't respond with an 'it's okay', because it wasn't. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head.

"Rose," he sighed. "When Edward and Bella get home, you have to be more...accepting, okay?" Emmett said while simultaneously: he traced circles onto the side of my body with his large thumb. I let out a shaky breath and cuddled closer to him.

"I know," I responded, because that was all I _could_ say. "Do you really think Edward and Alice and Bella will come home safely?" I asked. I really needed him to say everything would be fine.

"Well they'd be home faster if I was there," he said. I smiled slightly at his words; they were comforting. He continued, "They'll be home soon enough. And Edward and Bella will live happily ever after like the rest of us." I could almost hear Emmett rolling his eyes, I didn't have to see to know.

"I hope you're right."

He scoffed, "Of course I'm right." He tapped his foot to a beat I couldn't hear. "You'll have to do some grovelling when they get home. Edward won't be pleased at all. It may take you months before he even looks at you," Emmett spoke truthfully. I knew Edward would be very unforgiving.

I was going out of my mind just sitting here with my thoughts. I wanted Emmett to distract me. "Let's do something!" I said pulling away from him and smiling as best I could.

"Yeah, we should head home -"

"No, I don't want to! Let's do something to take our minds off this crazy...mess." I tried to be very enthusiastic, but I was struggling. I hoped Emmett would catch on and pretend to be into my idea as well.

Emmett was silent for a bit before he faced me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm up for that."

I scolded, "That's not what I meant, Emmett."

"Well then what the hell is there? We're in the middle of a wood in Alaska with nothing else to amuse us," he complained, drooping his shoulder slightly. "Snowball fight?" he perked up.

I grimaced at the thought of getting my hair wet.

"You can't suggest that we do something and then reject every idea I have," Emmett pouted. "Come on, let's just have sex."

"Oh, that's nice," I said sarcastically at his blunt words.

"Come on," Emmett's voice lowered like it always did when he was getting in the mood. It was huskier and always made me shiver delightfully. He leered over me and held my back - lowering me down onto the trunk so my body was lying against the surface. This wasn't an ideal place, but we'd done it in worse places...Emmett grinned when I didn't oppose to his seducing tactics. I couldn't deny him anything when he looked the way he did. "See? It does no good denying yourself of me," he murmured, kissing my lips roughly.

"Sure," I agreed. His hands were under my shirt and I moved my self in a better position so I wouldn't feel as if we were trying to make up for a more comfortable place, awkwardly. Unfortunately, I couldn't really concentrate through the whole thing. I was half there. Being a vampire gave you the annoyance of being able to think of many different things at a time. And as much as I enjoyed being with Emmett, I still couldn't shake off the...guilt.

When I pulled away from Emmett after he tried to move in for a third time, he grumbled a complaint as I sat up and found my clothes on the snowy ground. I frowned at their damp state but pulled them on anyway just to feel somewhat modest.

"What?" Emmett asked, trying to compose himself.

"What if they die?" I wondered quietly. Emmett didn't stop to stare at me, he just sloppily put on his shirt and pants before turning to look at me.

"They won't," he said firmly.

"But what _if," _I stressed.

"They won't," he repeated.

"Emmett!" I snapped.

"Rose!" he mimicked.

I sighed in frustration. He was brushing off my worrying and I wanted him to show me some sympathy - in any form. "Emmett, please! I'm being serious. I'm freaking out here, please just consider what I'm saying," I begged.

His face crumpled in agitation. He didn't like my pessimistic thoughts and he didn't even want to_ pretend_ to think like I did. He seemed so sure, but I wondered if he actually was. When he saw my distressed facial expression his features relaxed and he looked thoughtful. "I don't know, Rose."

"We'd have to leave."

"No one's leaving. Why would we leave? I don't like this conversation," Emmett grumbled.

"Well," I hesitated. "Jasper would definitely try to kill me -"

"He wouldn't," Emmett sneered.

"And I couldn't live with Esme and Carlisle's misery, it would be horrible: constantly...we'd have to leave," I said. He didn't respond as I mused over the different possibilities the future held. If Alice were here, she'd know. But she might never...I closed my eyes hating the way I was thinking. A terrible thought hit me and I felt a deep pain of anguish at the mere thought. "Would you leave with me? Or would you stay with Carlisle and Esme? You'd be far too disappointed and furious with what I had done. How could you ever forgive me Emmett?" I pondered, my words coming out in a rush.

He didn't respond at first, but he held my hand and brought my face up to his and kissed me lightly. "I would leave with you," he confirmed.

I felt relief but I still couldn't shake the depressing thoughts and feelings. "But would you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," he said. His expression was so straight and sure that I couldn't find any faltering on his features. I actually _believed_ him. I felt my heart soar despite it's heaviness at the moment. In that moment I fell in love with Emmett all over again. My love for him hit me in waves and I didn't think I'd ever be able to look away from his intense expression. He was so wonderful and I loved him passionately. He was my life and I couldn't have picked a better being to spend it with. He was amazing and fantastic.

I smiled at him and he returned it, with such excitement and truth that I was sure I was glowing. "I love you," I managed to say. My voice was so full of emotion that I found it difficult to form a coherent thought besides how much I felt for him.

"I love you, too," he answered simply. I never doubted his feelings; I just needed to be reassured and reminded every once and a while. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and he returned it hungrily. Everything would be alright. I could _feel_ it in Emmett's arms.

**R/R!**


	26. The Strongest Groups of Coolness

**AN: I am very busy with school and work at the moment. Hopefully I'll find the time to update again soon-ish. This chapter I wrote incredibly quickly because I didn't know when I would ever get the chance to write again. So this chapter might suck. I'm not quite sure. (Only half of this chapter is edited.)**

**Thanks for the reviews!! You guys rock my socks! Read and Review! Chop, chop!**

Chapter 26: The Strongest Groups of Coolness

I was feeling very on edge tonight. I conveyed my anxiousness to my husband over and over again. Although he barely heard a word I was saying.

"Emmett, please, will you relax? Just think before you do anything irrational," I asked Emmett. My voice was strained and I really hoped he could hear how desperate I was for him to obey me. Emmett just laughed loudly before running away from me, deeper into the dark woods.

"Come on, Rose. Let's find this crazy red-haired bitch!" I heard him call out, a distance a way. I sighed, and tried to remain cool even though my insides were fluttering and twisting with nerves. Edward and Bella had gone to Florida, and Alice saw the future that contained Victoria flirting on our land. So, here we were: on a Saturday night, trying to track down the vengeful vampire.

I grumbled about Edward - since it was his fault that I was here - as I ran after Emmett. This was going to be a very tedious night. I wasn't in the mood to be tramping through the woods trying to find a psycho bitch who most likely wouldn't even make an appearance. I came to a stop where my husband stood, waiting for me in a clearing. His head was cocked upward as he sniffed loudly for a comical affect.

"You smell that?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed. It was Victoria's scent; I remembered it. I had to admit that her scent would get my blood boiling just like the rest of the families. I would take just as much pleasure from her death when it was good and done.

"Listen," Emmett said. I listened and I knew he was pointing out that Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme could be heard running through the wood not too far away. Even further a distance I could hear those irritating dogs panting through the wood. There were three of them. We were dangerously close to the treaty line.

I looked up at Emmett cautiously. "Keep away from the line, Em," I warned. Emmett nodded absentmindedly and started off gleefully. He was practically skipping and jumping through the forest, he was so damn excited. That worried me immensely. Who knew what he'd get himself into if he didn't watch it. I made a silent prayer that he would be fine tonight and I started off, too.

I moved around the trees and ducked under the low branches and jumped over the fallen trunks. Running came to me so easily that I didn't even have to concentrate on where I was going. I was following the scent. I saw Jasper and Emmett ahead of me vaguely among the trees. I heard the wolves ahead as they huffed and hummed along with each step they took. Victoria was so close I was sure that they were chasing her toward us. I noticed that we were so close to the treaty line. I gazed suspiciously, listening for when their paws hit the ground and hoping that they wouldn't mistake Emmett's eagerness for an offensive attack.

One of the wolves ran right up next to Emmett and growled at him. Emmett sneered back and just by his body language I could tell Emmett really wanted to move over a little and shove the wolf far into it's territory. But thankfully, Emmett was holding back. I was tense as I watched Emmett glance over at the wolves, longingly. Jasper seemed to be watching Emmett and seemed to feel the same as me. Emmett could make a mistake if he didn't watch himself.

This was all part of Victoria's plan. She wanted to get us mixing with the wolves. Distract us. Throw us off. Bitch. If Emmett gets hurt, so _help_ me! I'll kill her myself. Even if it was the wolves that hurt Emmett. I would track her down and rip her stupid wicked head off and drink her blood myself. I felt the fury pulse through me and I ran with the anger.

Victoria's scent was criss-crossing right on the Quileute line. In fact I could hear her. She was here; running right along the line and confusing the wolves. I growled frustrated. Stupid, vile woman. I edged further away from the line not wanting to be too close to crossing it.

"Emmett," I heard Jasper call. He saw Emmett's hastiness and was reminding him of the line. We were fresh on Victoria's trail and were chasing her North. I guess Carlisle wanted her to be caught between us and the wolves who were running in the opposite direction. She was right caught. We would get her. If she even went on their side I knew they'd grab her before she got a chance to run. It was a good plan...if it worked out.

I came to a stop when I saw the situation ahead. Victoria was there. The wolves were on their side growling and snarling and sneering. Pretty much my family was doing the same. Victoria was right on the line dancing around and teasing us. God knows how she knew about the line and where it exactly lay. Emmett was on the balls of his feet ready to pounce on her at any moment. She was fast and swift, I had to admit. The wolves would snap at her and she'd come just a little closer to us before one of us would step closer to her.

Before any of us had a chance to discourage my husband; he lunged. He thought he had a good chance to grab Victoria, but to my horror she moved out of the way easily. Emmett flew right through where she had been and was now on the wolves side. He nearly rammed into a grey wolf before stopping himself. The grey wolf didn't like the close proximity at all.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

Soon we all forgot about Victoria.

The grey wolf sprang toward Emmett, who jumped back over the line and quickly went near us. The wolf growled and snapped as he got toward Emmett. The grey wolf missed Emmett. I roared lowly and bounded in front of Emmett putting myself between him and the grey dog. I hunched over into a defensive stance and sneered at the wolves. I could feel Emmett's breath on my neck as he seemed to be shocked that he had missed Victoria. I just knew that he was pissed off with himself.

"Back off," I whispered ferociously. The wolves edged closer to us and I spit at them. The grey wolf was in a rage as he tried to pounce on us again, but two other wolves got on his side and held him back trying to calm him down.

"Rosalie," Carlisle came to my side and told me with just my name to relax. I wasn't going to relax until they got that stupid mongrel under control. No chance in hell were they going to touch Emmett. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up so I was standing straighter.

To my immense irritation, Jasper sent out a wave of calm. I felt myself slow down and my anger was seeping away. The grey wolf stopped his crazy movements and came to an almost abrupt stop. Jasper's ability had an effect on the wolves also. That was good to know.

"Please, we mean no harm. Emmett just got a little carried away," Carlisle said, facing one of the wolves who I assumed was the Alpha. The Alpha stepped forward gesturing that he was listening to Carlisle. "I believe we should both agree that the priority is Victoria. We should go after her before she gets _too_ far away. We are willing to forget this situation. It doesn't have to _be_a situation." Carlisle said this all with such classic elegance and grace. He really had a gift for making people trust him.

The Alpha nodded slowly and backed off as he and his stupid pups ran off following Victoria's trail again. I huffed, as Jasper's ability wore off.

"We should continue," Carlisle nodded. Emmett cheered and I stopped him from running he could after the rest of our family who were already mixed among the trees once again.

"Emmett," I said. "Let's just go back home," I said, not wanting to wander through the forest all night. I'd feel so much better once Emmett and I were in the confines of our bedroom. Emmett thought differently.

Emmett gawked. "What? No, Rose! We're so close! Did you see I almost had her?" Emmett said the last part in frustration.

"Yes, I saw. But come on, they don't need us with the...wolves, here," I tried to persuade him. I looked up at him pleadingly and Emmett looked torn.

"Rose," he groaned.

"Fine," I snapped, seeing that he really didn't want to go home. I realized that if he did he would just complain for the rest of the night. I darted away from him and followed the scent of my family, the wolves and Victoria. We all headed in the same direction after her. Emmett was soon at my side. We broke through the trees and stared straight at the clouded night sky.

We were right at the edge of the ocean. Victoria had jumped in. We all stood staring into the water, deciding what to do next. The wolves were enraged that she had disappeared as they grumbled and moaned in frustration.

"She can be anywhere," Alice groaned, she crossed her arms and fell gracefully into a spot on the rocks. She closed her eyes and was concentrating on Victoria's future. Or ours. Who knew what went through her head? I sighed. Well at least we could go home now. It would be a complete waste of time to search blindly through the waters.

"We can find her," Jasper muttered. His right hand was cupping his chin as he stared thoughtfully into the water.

"She's long gone for now, I think," Carlisle said.

"No!" Emmett said. "Jazz and I can find her. I know we can!"

"And if she crosses the line in the water?" Jasper proposed. Emmett's brow furrowed. I looked away and turned to Esme who seemed pleased at the idea of heading back home.

"Let's go, Esme, they can figure out the rest," I said having no patience to wait for Emmett. Esme nodded and we turned back slowly into the wood.

"Can we cross the line?" I head Emmett ask. He was asking the wolves. I stopped and wheeled around to see just what was going on.

The wolves howled in protest. The grey wolf darted to Emmett in fury but was held off again.

"Okay, okay, no need to be dramatic," Emmett snapped, rolling his eyes. He gazed over at Jasper.

"We promise that we won't be on your land for very long. It's just in case we happen to venture into it by accident. If we're very close to Victoria and -" Jasper was interrupted.

The grey wolf barked and snapped it's jaw in what I suppose was meant to be in a threatening manner. The Alpha shook his head and looked at us dangerously.

"You have your answer, boys," Carlisle said. "There's nothing else we can do. Let's go home," Carlisle stared at Jasper and Emmett: who hadn't moved from their facing position to the wolves. "Emmett, Jasper," Carlisle warned. Finally Jasper turned sharply and strode toward Alice who was still meditating. Jasper stood in front of Alice and she snapped out of her reverie and jumped to her feet.

"It's no use. She's gone for now," Alice grumbled. She rubbed her head and knocked at it before disappearing in the wood with Jasper.

I glared at Emmett's back. He was having a staring contest with the wolves, it seemed.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He quickly looked at me and took one last menacing look at the wolves before coming to me. Carlisle left with Esme when he saw that Emmett had given up on his request.

"You are unbelievable," I hissed and turned sharply before he could actually catch up to me.

"Aw, Rose. Come on! It's only 'cause we were so close!" Emmett said grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. I yanked my arm from his grip and continued back home. He didn't bother me again, but kept closely behind me.

When we reached our home, Jasper and Alice seemed to have not arrived yet. They were probably just getting time alone somewhere in the wood. Carlisle and Esme were in their bedroom mumbling to one another. I didn't feel like heading inside just yet. Emmett jumped across the river and landed on the ground and caused a huge indent. He laughed, pleased with himself as he darted back into the house. He didn't seem to notice that I had stopped.

I looked at my reflection in the river and tamed my hair. It was wild from the wind and speed of my running. I brushed it with my fingers and tucked my long golden curls behind my ear. I gave myself a satisfied sigh and stood up.

"Rose! Come inside! That show you like is on TV!" Emmett shouted from the door. Stupid, vampire. I growled at him, but he just turned back into the house. Through the windows I could see the TV on and Emmett lounged across the couch.

I knew I couldn't go anywhere with him tonight. He didn't seem in the mood to apologize so I vainly headed into the house, giving up. I entered the living room and I sat down roughly on the couch and crossed my arms. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders just to annoy me. He leaned forward and kissed my neck. I shoved him hard in the ribs and he yelped pulling his arm away and gripping his side.

"Aw, God," he muttered, painfully. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Shut up," I said, staring at the TV but not really paying attention to what was going on. I grabbed the remote from his lap and turned up the volume. I tried to drown out Carlisle and Esme upstairs even though it was no real use.

Emmett tutted aimlessly as he watched me instead of the television. He was the one who wanted me to watch it with him and yet he wasn't paying attention. I glanced quickly at him with narrowed eyes. He puckered his lips and I resisted the urge to slap him across the face. He was being extremely irritating tonight. It was probably because he wasn't obeying me at all.

"Maybe you should just leave me alone, okay?" I finally said. Emmett shook his head and yawned for no reason. He stretched his arm and rested it on the back of the couch behind my head. I glanced at him oddly for being so lame. He reached down and groped my breast. He was being a classic boy on a first date at the movies.

In spite of myself I couldn't help by let out a short giggle.

"Aha!" Emmett said happily. He got exactly what he wanted. He got me to stop my glowering and smile.

"I'm still mad," I reassured him.

"No you're not," he griped me.

"I am," I said.

"You love me. You're over it. Let's go upstairs and _really_drown out Carlisle and Esme," Emmett said. I noticed he hadn't removed his hand from my chest.

"You wish," I teased.

"I do," Emmett nodded, his face suddenly serious. "Now, no more games. Let us go! Chop, chop! Now, Rosalie!" He stood up and pulled me to my feet before I could protest. He pushed me toward the stairs and pinched my bottom. "This is an order! Go!" he barked.

I laughed again and let him push me upstairs to our bedroom.

**R/R!!**


	27. You Found Tolerance and I Found You

**AN: Yeah I did. I updated super quick if I do say so myself! I am proud! Hehe, I hope you like this chapter. It seemed sort of really just a filler. I'm not sure - I had no plan for it and this is what I came up with off the top of my head in a matter of one hour. Yeesh, four chapters left of this story. Time flies...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and remember my goal to have 200 by the time I finish this story! Hope that come true! Of course, more than two hundred would mean extra awesomness for me! When I feel awesome, awesome results occur - I think! READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 27: You Found Tolerance and I Found You

"Oh thank God," I exclaimed as we drove - no raced at a great speed - through the town limits. We were now back home in Forks. Edward was driving like a maniac so he could get to Bella before she woke up. But - seriously, it was two in the morning and we were so damn close to home there was no need to drive as if the devil was chasing us. Jasper and I were darting annoyed looks to one another all weekend. Edward was a complete nightmare to hunt with; 'Bella this', 'Bella that', 'Bella could fall and die'...it was maddening.

I'm pretty sure Edward pushed on the pedal even more as we headed up the drive. I considered jumping out of the moving car so I could walk up to the house at a normal speed; I would feel more relaxed. I felt like Jasper probably was feeling right now; the anxiety rolling off Edward was hard _not_ to feel. Edward pulled the car up roughly and slammed on the brakes before darting out of the car and into the house.

"For crying out loud," I muttered, leaving the car at a normal vampire pace.

"No kidding," Jasper agreed, shaking his head and closing the Volvo's door.

"He's just excited," Carlisle tried to amend. We both gave him an irritated glance which caused him to chuckle slightly. "It was a little insane," he agreed. Jasper and I muttered our examples of his insanity these past few days.

"Yeah!" I slowly walked through the front door. Alice and Esme were watching a movie and both smiled at their husbands, who sat and joined them. I made my way up the stairs to our bedroom and entered to find Rosalie sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair. "Hey," I said and kissed the top of her head, mussing up her hair slightly. She scowled and ran a brush through her hair at the spot where I just kissed. I beamed at her through the mirror.

"How was hunting?" she wondered, placing the hair brush back onto the vanity and turning in her seat to face me.

"Horribly infuriating," I collapsed onto the bed and finally felt calm after this whole stress-filled weekend.

"Edward being insane," she guessed, smirking slightly.

"Uh, yeah," I scoffed. That didn't even begin to describe my brother's actions these past few days.

"She is a human and fragile. It's understandable," Rosalie murmured and turned back to her reflection. I sat up straight, feeling shocked. Since when does Rosalie speak of Bella in such a - _nice _way? There was no malice in her tone that I detected at all!

"Um, sure," I said slowly and eyeing her suspiciously. "What makes you so kind?" I accused.

"How do you mean?"

"'_She is a human and fragile.'_" I mocked in the same nice tone that she used. She rose an eyebrow at my imitation.

"I do not sound like that."

"Oh, but you do."

"What are you getting at Emmett?" She asked, sighing. I immediately began questioning her.

"Did you have a nice chat with Bella while I was away? Ah, yeah! That makes perfect sense! Edward was far away and couldn't stop you and you were here alone, and you probably begged Alice and Esme to let you have a talk with her! What did you say? Is she traumatized for life? Did you give her a bully talk about if she hurts this family you'll hunt her down and kill her?" I guessed a few times.

"No!" Rose looked truly offended at my theories. "I did no such thing...I told her about my past."

I stiffened at the mere mention of that topic. I hated her ending. Probably not as much as her, but just as close. I really wish I could take away all the betrayal and pain it causes her when she thinks about it, but I can't. I remembered when she had told me about it for the first time all those years ago: it had made my blood boil.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I mean, I guess when Bella becomes part of this family someday soon then she'd be filled in on all our lives details. But why now? I thought if anything Bella wouldn't learn of Rosalie's past for another three decades when Rosalie would finally accept that Bella was now a vampire and Edward's wife and a part of this family. It seemed far too soon for Rosalie to come to terms with Bella's existence.

"She needs to know," she replied stiffly, pursing her lips. "She can't go into this - life, and not know the consequences. She has these unrealistic expectations of how it will be. She doesn't even _know_ about the life she is missing out on. I felt that _I_ was the only one who could give her the straight answer. And I did. I hope she appreciates it someday."

"You want her to reconsider being with Edward?" I asked.

"If it means she will have a life that I can never have, then yes," Rosalie said.

I said nothing like I always did when the subject of Rosalie's wishes came up. I never really knew how to feel about it. I understood - but I never really knew what to say. She wished to be human and she would give up and do anything to get that wish. I always wondered if she would even hesitate when it came to giving me up. But I never asked. So, I just nodded, pretending I understood what she was thinking.

Rosalie returned the nod and picked up the brush and brushed her hair again. I think she was only doing that to calm herself down. Or to keep herself busy while I stayed silent. I didn't know how to continue on at the moment so I just sat still and watched my wife. My beautiful wife. The love of my life.

"How did she respond - to your story?" I finally said, hating this uncomfortable silence.

Rosalie growled slightly. "She brushed off my advice."

I nodded again not sure what else I could say. "She's not like you Rose. She really knows what she wants."

"No! She _thinks_ she knows what she wants." I nodded for the third time. I stared at my shoes and kept my mouth shut - believing that anything else I would say tonight would only get me into trouble.

Rosalie's hand was on my shoulder after moments of stillness and I slowly looked up. She stared at me and held my gaze with such intensity it was impossible to look away. She kissed my nose and brushed my hair back from my face.

"I love you, Emmett. Don't ever forget that," she said. I nodded for the fourth time. She sighed and pushed me back onto the bed and crawled up my body and lay next to me. She pulled me further up the bed so only my ankles were hanging off the end. She hitched one leg over my body as she lay on her side and I on my back. Staring at the canopy above on our four poster bed: I tried not to think at all. The silent moments continued on as we didn't move. "Please say something," she muttered after a while.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Something," she said. "It's weird when you don't talk or flirt or touch me..."

"I'm touching you now."

"No, _I'm_ touching _you," _she nuzzled her nose into my chest.

I put my left arm - which she was lying on top of - on her waist.

"More," her voice uttered. I still felt bad, but I would do anything to make her feel better - even at my own expense.

I stretched my other hand over my body and cradled her head closer to my chest, rubbing circles into her temple with my big thumb and inhaling her glorious scent. She smelled of flowers and promises. I let out a laugh at my absurd thoughts. She looked up and gave me a questioning stare.

I shook my head and held my lips tightly together to keep from laughing again. Flowers and promises? Ha ha ha ha...

Promises?

I barked out a laugh, unable to hold it in anymore.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, pulling herself up and leaning on her right elbow, she stared down at me. I was withering on the bed in hysterics.

I couldn't control it, I was insane. But it _did_ make me feel better - all this laughter. So I let it be.

"Emmett," she giggled slightly at my absurdity. I kept thinking of my cheesy thoughts and it only made me laugh harder as I gasped in an unnecessary attempt to catch my breath. I chortled, as I tried to calm down my hysteria.

Finally my laughing was dying. I still chuckled as I remembered what had made me laugh in the first place. I looked at Rosalie and gave her an unfathomable look. Her brows were furrowed but a small smile played at the corner of her lips.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I made myself laugh."

"That's not a first," she countered and grinned at me. I felt a lot better and pulled her down to my mouth, to kiss her. My lips moved against hers before she pushed me away. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," I said. She fell back onto me, resuming the position she held before I had a laughing fit. "We both have better things to do."

What? I pulled her head back so I could see her face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," she said and kissed my chin. I felt her breath on my neck and it felt nice. I closed my eyes feeling so much better. I no longer was stressed now that I was far away from Edward. I felt at peace here with Rose. I was resting in peace. I mean - I was dead, so I could do that. I thought that was pretty clever thinking on my part.

"We're resting in peace," I decided to share my thoughts with Rose.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," she laughed. Although, I heard the catch in her voice as she spoke. She wasn't 'in peace'; at least not completely. She _could_ be _more_ so...

I had thought of ways to get Rosalie what she wanted a thousand times before. I always fell short of a decent idea. I felt as if I would never reach a conclusion on granting Rosalie's wishes. I was screwed. She was screwed. This was our lives now and we could do nothing to alter or change it. No child for her. No child for any of us.

I let out a heavy breath. Everything was so complicated, I hated thinking this way. I blamed Rose for causing these thoughts to start and fester in my head.

"Let's get out," I sat up quickly bringing her with me. She let out a noise of complaint.

"I don't want to," she groaned.

"You never want to! And then when you finally do you thank me! _Always,_" I said, yanking her to her feet.

"No, not always," she said.

"Name one time." I was so sure she would come up with nothing. I grinned at her condescendingly and she glared at me as she thought back to all the times I made her do something she didn't want to do. Which was often, but she was almost always smiling during and after the event. I knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

"Well," she started as she stared up toward the ceiling, seeming to search for an answer.

"Yeess," I hedged.

"Shut up, let me think," she placed her hand over my mouth. I stood there waiting but I became impatient, so I licked her hand. She pulled it away and puckered up her face. "Ew, gross, Emmett."

I shrugged, and she went back into thinking mode - much to my annoyance. "Come on, Rose," I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Patience, Emmett," she snapped.

I moaned and groaned for several more minutes while she continued to think. "See, you can't think of _any _time. I'm right, you're wrong. Deal with it. Let's go," I rushed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

"I'll think of something soon," she warned, although I doubted it very much. I raced down the stairs, dragging her with me. The living room was empty. "What do you have planned?" she asked, I could tell she was intrigued by my 'plan'.

"Uh," I looked around and listened for any activity in the house. I heard Edward and Bella talking upstairs, Carlisle and Esme also talking in his office and...Alice and Jasper were out. "We could go to L.A..."

"No," she denied me.

"Vegas?"

"No," she denied me again.

"Why not? Remember the last time we were in Vegas? I won us a whole ton of money," I grinned, pleased with the memory.

"Yes, which is why we shouldn't go back, not for a while. They have probably been cursing the day you were born since you left - taking all there money and all. If you ever stepped foot into that casino again they might shoot you where you stand. They weren't too happy with you when we left."

"I'd like to see them try!" I would to. It would be funny. "Besides, there are many more options for casino's in Vegas. I mean - it's Vegas!"

"No, I'd rather not," she said. I groaned at her refusal. I got myself excited thinking about Las Vegas and now I really wanted to go! But I guess I'd have to think of something else.

"New York?" I knew the answer.

"No."

I sighed, trying to think of anywhere else that required not leaving the continent. I knew she would not want to leave the country at all, especially in the mood she was in. This strange mood.

"What do you want to do then?" I very nearly snapped. I held my tongue.

"Stay here, with you," she said.

"Really? That's sort of boring."

"Shut up, Emmett," she closed her eyes and kissed my lips softly in the most desirable way. I shuddered, feeling the yearning in that one small kiss.

"Oh okay," I agreed eagerly.

"There's a good boy," she breathed. I nodded for the fifth time. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard and deepened it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested them in the familliar way she always did. God, I loved her. Truly. I tried to get her closer to me but the clothes proved to make an annoying barrier. I was about to lift her up and push her against a wall - something I knew I would think about later (most likely afterward) how it would upset Esme - when Alice danced in the room, interrupting us.

"Do you want to continue our Monopoly game, Emmett?" Alice inquired, smiling wickedly at our predicament. I pulled away slowly and glared at her. Jasper was standing with his arms crossed right behind Alice. "I believe I was kicking your ass," Alice said. Damn! She was working with my competitive side.

I glanced briefly at my wife who looked rather annoyed with the interruption.

"Don't you have anything else better to do, _Alice_?" she sneered.

"Not anymore," Alice flashed her teeth at Jasper who smirked, knowingly.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll understand," Rosalie referred to her look she exchanged with Jasper.

Alice seemed to be ignoring Rose. "I believe if you don't watch your next move Emmett, I will be in possession of Boardwalk," Alice winked.

Damn! I was itching for Rosalie _and_ to get back to the Monopoly game that we put on hold just before we left for the hunt.

Rosalie pulled away and waved me off, "Finish the game," she said.

"Really?" I asked. I was trying to decide if she was tricking me or not.

"Yes, go. I'll book us tickets for Vegas," she said.

My eyes widened and my face lit up, I could tell. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Alright! Let's get this game done and over with Alice," I ushered Alice into the dining room where the Monopoly game stayed the same.

"Be prepared to lose!" Alice chimed in.

"Psh," I scoffed. Vegas with Rosalie - Vegas with Rosalie - Vegas with Rosalie...

"Emmett!" Jasper snapped.

"Oops, my bad."

**R/R!**


	28. It's Looking like a Limb Torn Out

**AN: Update time! This story will finish at 31 chapters, remember that! So, six more reviews and then I'll be at two-hundred, let's make it happen my awesome reviewers! I know you can do it! Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming.**

**Question: For my own personal curiosity, what was YOUR favourite chapter of The Trick is to Keep Breathing? Out of the reviews, chapter twenty-four seems to be the most loved. But what about YOU personally! Tell me what you think, please!!**

Chapter 28: It's Looking Like a Limb Torn Out

"I seriously suggest that we don't return to high school for, like, another ten years. We've graduated far too many times...Let's broaden our horizons by attending college from now on. We can pretend we don't even live with Carlisle and Esme and then they can stay for as long as they want too. It works out perfectly! Yes?" I asked the family, who seemed to be ignoring me as they decorated the house for the graduation party Alice was throwing for Bella and the rest of their school 'friends'. I checked to see if Jasper looked semi-pleased with my suggestion, he hated high school more than any of us. But he was focusing on getting the lighting for the room right. Alice kept telling him that it was too bright, or too dull. Either way it was never the _right_ setting.

"Fine, ignore me," I grumbled and went back to hanging up decorations.

"Emmett, pass -" I passed Esme the streamers before she finished the sentence. "Thank you, dear. It was a wonderful idea, but I think we should concentrate on the party and Bella's...epiphany, at the moment. We'll talk seriously about your suggestion when everything settles. Okay?" Esme looked hopeful for my agreement.

"Yes, mom," I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek before returning to her task.

"Emmett - you're not doing it right!" Alice snapped from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I am!" I retorted. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of this...

"No, you're not! Emmett, they'll be here soon! And your decorating job looks like a torn out limb! Seriously, can't you just remember what I taught you? That's perfect, Jasper - keep the lighting like that!" Alice was far too stressed especially since she didn't have to be. It would only be stupid human children coming over. None of which had ever attended an 'Alice party', so even if Alice organized it to the_ least_ of her ability it would still be the best party the humans had ever attended. Or ever will attend. I should know, I spent the whole night decorating the drive to Alice's perfection.

"Bella and Charlie and Edward will be here in two minutes! Come on, Emmett - you're slowing us down!" Alice barked orders to everyone else. I heard Rosalie mutter a few profanities as she arranged the food on the table. "Emmett!"

"Alice - so help me, if you criticize my decorating abilities one more time I'm leaving this all unfinished!" I erupted. I could feel Alice's eyes burning a hole through the back of my head, but I ignored it. Finally, I felt her nudge me out of the way and I stumbled backwards at her angry force.

"Never mind, I'll do it, get lost," Alice said, taking my job of decorating from me.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you," I sat down on the couch and watched the rest of my family finish off their jobs. Carlisle was the first done and he took the stairs three at a time toward his office. Rosalie came to my side when Bella and Edward entered and spoke to Alice.

"We look freak-ish with this lighting. What is Alice thinking?" Rose whispered in my ear. I looked at her and thought she was beautiful, but I could see what she meant with how the red and purple pulsing lights gleamed off our skin. If we hadn't looked inhuman before, now it was obvious.

"This is just how Alice's imagination works. It doesn't matter if we look bad, just as long as the party is perfect," I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes in understanding.

The doorbell rang. I stifled a laugh when I saw that all the humans came together at once and seemed to have decided as a group not to come to our house one by one. At least they were smart enough to realize that they wouldn't feel safe by themselves entering the vampire's _crypt_. Rosalie laughed quietly along with me.

Oddly, I noticed that Edward had left Bella pretty much alone for the whole party. Carlisle and Jasper were discussing strategics upstairs and I really wanted to go but Edward ordered me to keep an eye on Bella and the rest of the party. Gah! So, I watched, bored out of my mind as Bella mingled with the guests. Besides me and Alice, everyone else was discussing new plans for the attack against the newborns. Jasper kept insisting that some of us would die because we were outnumbered. Psh! They all forgot one thing, with me on their side that was an impossibility! Besides, I would die before I let anyone in this family get hurt.

I stood behind the food table and watched as the humans avoided it just because I was there. Finally that Mike Newton made his way over cautiously, eyeing the food. I heard his stomach grumble, he was hungry and he seemed to finally decide that to get to the food he'd have to come close to me. I flashed him a grin and had to keep myself from laughing when he stepped back. I guess the lights made me look just as freak-ish as Rosalie said they did.

"Emmett, come upstairs," I heard Jasper say. Yes! I rushed through the bodies as quicky as humanly possible and jumped up the stairs. Edward passed me by as he headed back downstairs, I patted his shoulder and continued my way.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered Carlisle's office.

"Not much, Edward just said you were going out of your mind downstairs," Jasper muttered as he leaned against the desk staring at something with Carlisle. It looked like a map as I edged closer. I tuned out Jasper and Carlisle as they spoke about boring possibilities. I stretched out in one of Carlisle's chairs. I think the party downstairs was slightly more entertaining. Rosalie entered the room and sat herself on the arm of my chair. I snaked my arm around her waist and pressed my forehead into her back. _She_ seemed to be listening to what was being said.

In an instant the office door burst open and Alice and Edward strode in.

"I saw it, I had the vision!" she exclaimed stopping in front of us.

Carlisle and Jasper looked up eagerly. Jasper walked over to Alice and put a hand on his wife's shoulder as she and Edward filled us in with what she saw. The newborns were coming here. We didn't have to go to Seattle anymore. Either way a fight was inevitable. I tried to suppress the thrilling feelings at the prospect of a fight because Jasper was glaring at me for being excited about the confrontation. I couldn't help it! I was going to show those stupid newborns not to ever think about messing with my family! They were going to regret it! I felt the strong urge to cackle in evil satisfaction.

"The werewolves are here," Alice hissed suddenly. "Dammit, won't they go away!"

"Aren't you gonna go down and see Bella? Keep her from Jacob?" I teased, punching Edward's shoulder. I saw the muscles in his jaw twitch but he shook his head. God, his self control would have been inspiring if the situation wasn't so sadly pathetic. But Edward seemed to agree in some way. "Alice, could you -"

"Already on it," she headed out of the office to no doubt keep an eye on Bella.

Rosalie stood up and nodded to me to follow her out of the room. We went up to our bedroom and she closed the door firmly before turning on me with a fierce look in her eye. I took a few steps back at the small hint of insanity in them - feeling a bit like how Mike Newton did earlier.

"What?" I squeaked. Why was she so...serious, right now?

"You are going to keep a level head in all of this Emmett," she snapped, taking three gigantic steps toward me. Every step closer she took, I took one back.

"I'm level. Level. Level. Level," I tried to assure her. But she ignored my words.

"I don't care if there's going to be twenty or thirty newborns. I don't care if the Volturi show up. I don't care if the town of Forks is in trouble and many humans could die - _you_ have to think things through before you act! I can already see that asking you to run from this battle is a ludicrous suggestion so I'm going to tell you this: if you die, Emmett McCarty Cullen, I will hate you forever! Do you hear me? If you die - so help me...!" I opened my mouth to interrupt her but she snapped, "No interruptions! I don't want you to play hero, because most hero's are dead! I'd rather you were a coward and you just worry about yourself but I know you better. _Emmett_," she stressed, "_don't die._"

She was breathing heavily and her shoulders and chest were heaving up and down in a frantic rhythm.

"We've had this conversation before -"

"And you need to be reminded!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes," I said quickly and pulled her to my chest and tucked her head under my arm, holding her tight. "You're absolutely right. I _won't_ die. Promise. Swear."

"You say it now, but who knows what will happen in the heat of a battle," her voice was muffled because of my shirt against her face. I tried not to laugh, she would definitely not appreciate my amusement.

"You have to promise not to die yourself, missy," I said in a teasing voice. If she died...I shuddered at the mere implication. I would do everything in my power to make sure that _didn't_ happen. It _wouldn't _happen. I wouldn't let it. I had nothing to fear. But...I still had a little voice in my head reminding me of the possibility. I blocked it from reaching me and wished I could kill that stupid little voice like I would the newborns.

"Don't worry about me," she said.

A growl rumbled low in my throat and she looked up. I glared down at her. "What a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ thing to say," I told her, my voice deep as I tried to control it's fury.

She pulled away and gave me a sharp look. We stood there glaring at one another. She seemed to be waiting for me to calm down and when I finally did, I looked away and closed my eyes.

"So you do feel _some_ anxiety over this fight?" she asked me.

"No," I said too quickly. She rose an eyebrow at my quick need to respond.

"_Nothing_ will make you hesitate?" she wondered.

I held back my tongue and shook my head. She knew the only thing that had me anxious and that would make me hesitate was if she was in danger. But she _wouldn't_ be. I resented her at the moment for bringing up this topic. I was doing so well, keeping that fear down, but here she was - bringing it up!

"What _if -"_

"_Rosalie_!" I growled. My fists clenched at my side, the anger bubbling internally once again.

She gave me a look that was quite evidently a sign that she didn't care about my fury. "What if I was being _attacked_ by _multiple -"_

I snarled. She was using only a few simple words to stab at my gut. "Stop it," I said evenly.

"No! What if I was being held against my will by a few newborns -"

"Newborns are too stupid to be that creative."

"Regardless! Besides, what if the Volturi came, Emmett? They are cunning and aren't afraid of you!" Her voice rose with each word.

"It's not going to happen, Rosalie!" I shouted.

"You don't know that!" she screeched.

"Yeah, I do! I'm going to make sure nothing will happen to you! I guarantee you and I and the rest of this family are going to walk away unscathed after this stupid trivial fight! I promise you because I know it to be true!" I fumed. I had never yelled at her like this before. I was furious at her for bringing up possibilities that would never happen. She had to trust that I knew this to be true. I _knew_ we weren't going to die. Everything would be all right.

When I saw her lower lip quiver just slightly for a millisecond, I felt horrible for yelling. But I stood my ground, because I was right and she was just being irrational. Her eyes were wide and her brows were furrowed and her lips were turned downward and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"Emmett," she started but trailed off and we continued to stare at one another, silently; though, the house was far from quiet. It only just seemed to register that in Carlisle's office they were discussing the new prospect of the wolves joining us in the fight against the newborns.

"No worries," I mumbled. "The wolves will be on our side. We're more than even, now," I said.

She hadn't seemed to have heard this new plan and her face perked up. She ran toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my still tense body down and kissed my lips. I didn't respond, but she held onto me tighter than she ever had. Her relief was evident.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"You're okay. I'm okay," I answered. It was true. I just needed to relax and calm down. Our fight still seemed too fresh for my body to register that I felt better. "We'll _be_ okay," I responded and hugged her back. "No more fighting about this, please?"

"Deal," she laughed. "I hate it when you yell at me. It all seems so much worse when that happens. On account of you _rarely_ yell at me."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and kissed me. We occupied the time after our fight with make up sex.

Afterward I felt perfectly fine. The humans were heading off home and Rosalie and I headed down stairs to celebrate this new solution with our family. The only one who seemed to be still upset with this new plan was Bella, so unlike the rest of us. Even Jasper had to send out a wave of peace to help calm her.

"Don't worry, Bella!" I laughed at her current state. "It'll all be good! We'll fight the newborns and win. Although I don't see how it's fair that you're the only one whose allowed to fight with the werewolves."

"I don't fight with them," she protested.

"Was that not you arguing with your dog of a friend?" I asked. She frowned at my choice of words for Jacob. Edward glared at me from behind her and I shook off his stupid warning expression. "Seriously, Bella. It'll be over before you know it! Then you can live your life normally!"

"Since when is my life normal?" she grumbled.

"Good point," I chuckled. "It never will be with this creeper following you around!" I pointed at Edward. Rosalie laughed from the couch.

"We're gonna go," Edward said, leading Bella out of the house as we all said our goodbyes. I relaxed on the couch and rested my head on Rosalie's lap. Jasper was looking at ease after days of his anxiety over the fight.

"What time are we meeting with the wolves?" I asked.

"Three," Alice responded, settling in Jasper's lap.

"Sweet, how long until then?" I asked eagerly. "Ooh, Jasper will you fight me?"

Jasper grinned. "Someone has to be used as the example."

"Hah! I think _you'll_ be used as the example once I'm done with you." Rosalie ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes grinning. This was how it should be.

**R/R!!**


	29. No One Else Knows the Lines

**AN: I had a bit of writer's block. I hate writer's block, I say it shall die. Anyway, Monday's were originally my writing day, but it seems I am now busy on Monday's so the best possible day for writing seems to be Thursday. We will see. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, but honestly I have no idea what I was rambling on about. So, erm, two more chapters! Yay?**

**Please answer my question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER OF 'THE TRICK IS TO KEEP BREATHING'?**

**Thanks for the wonderful and inspiring reviews D**

Chapter 29: No One Else Knows the Lines

I hated being jealous. I hated feeling bad about myself. I hated feeling envious of Bella Swan - no, sorry, Bella Cullen now. But here I was, at the reception of Edward and Bella' wedding and I was all those things and more. Everyone was paying attention to Bella. They told her how beautiful she looked; and I'll admit she did look nice - but, I couldn't help but wonder 'what about me?' Not even Emmett really commented on how I looked today. I made my hair all nice, and I was wearing an exquisite dress and yet I hadn't gotten the attention I wanted or deserved.

I with-held a growl while watching Emmett dance with Bella. She looked ridiculous with Emmett, she was so short even in the heels that she was wearing. With disappointment, I realized I couldn't criticize her clothing at all; it was Alice's style, so therefore her clothes were impeccable. Although...I looked in the distance and noted that Alice looked even more absurd in size next to Emmett...

Regardless!

He was laughing with her! Twirling her in circles, and whispering in her ear things that made him and her giggle like school children. Stupid oaf.

Suddenly, Edward stood beside me.

"Time to stop now, Rosalie," he sighed, almost as if my thoughts were tiring. Idiot! "Will you dance with me?" he murmured. I looked up and saw the strangest thing when I looked at Edward's face. He was glowing. He was so incredibly happy, that I couldn't deny it any longer. This _girl_ made him extreme in all the right ways. I glanced over at Emmett and Bella and noticed how she fit into our family and how they all loved her. I admit, I found her more tolerable now, but there was still _something_ that bothered me, and I'm sure I knew what it was. But for now, Edward was sparkling (without the sun), Emmett was beaming, Esme was ecstatic...Everyone was happy, but me. I begrudgingly took Edward's offered hand and he led me to the dance floor.

It pleased me that I was able to dance, unlike Bella, who had much help from Emmett. I tried not to be _too_ smug about my dancing abilities as Edward led me around the dance floor. His grip on my waist tightened as I compared myself more to Bella.

"Stop," he said. I obviously wasn't bothering him that much because he still looked happy beyond belief. I rolled my eyes and the song stopped, he nodded to me and swiftly pulled Bella away from Emmett with a laugh as Emmett let out a noise of protest. Emmett chuckled as he watched them move away and then he looked around, searching for me. When he finally spotted me, his expression froze for only a second before he walked toward me.

"Don't be like that," he muttered, reaching for my hand, which I casually pulled away from him reach. "Rose," Emmett sighed. It seemed that everyone was exasperated with me. "I thought you were on better terms with Bella."

"I am," I defended.

"Then, what is it?" he wondered.

I diverted my eyes from his as I glanced around at the humans at attendance. Humans: blood, soft, heart...everything I didn't have. Everything that I wanted. _I_ never got my wedding. The wedding that I wanted. The wedding when I was human. Even though Royce was a horrible person to waste a perfectly good human marriage with, I still wanted it that badly. I wanted to feel sweaty as I made my way down the aisle toward my husband...in my human wedding fantasy it was always Emmett. I wanted to experience the quickening pace of my heart as I anticipated the moment the two of us would meet at the alter. I wanted to be short of breath and desperately needing the air in my body to continue...

I didn't want to bring this subject up now, since Emmett was so content today. He was constantly grinning, even now as he stared at me seriously, there was a shadow of grin; it was evident in his eyes. But I wanted it so badly that I couldn't just pretend that I was mostly miserable and only a little part of me was pleased that my family was so joyful. I wanted Emmett right now, but that wasn't possible in the middle of a wedding. Today's focus was to be on Bella and Edward, I could give them that, right?

No.

Yes.

_No._

Unfortunately, this day had to be about me even in the smallest way. At least, for Emmett it had to be.

"Marry me," I whispered, only now did I return my gaze to Emmett.

He jumped slightly at my words and it was clear that he was surprised by my statement. He quickly composed himself and a small smile that was soft and loving made it's way onto his lips.

"Of course, but not today," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Why not today?" My voice was edgy already. I meant to be calm about this and keep my emotions in tact, but I wasn't really expecting him to deny my request. Sure, I knew that it _couldn't_be today, but it still bugged me that he so quickly said 'not today'. My teeth grounded together in irritation. I wasn't so sure that I knew exactly _what_ I was irritated with. I'm sure it wasn't just one specific thing, it was many that I couldn't put my finger on at the moment.

"Rose," Emmett laughed. "It's not your day today."

I wasn't expecting an eruption of anger to explode so quickly. I huffed, trying to keep my temper in control, turned sharply on my heel and darted out of human sight so quickly and deep into the wood. I kept walking further and deeper among the trees, trying to get lost, but knowing that was impossible. I knew these woods too well. I could smell my way back home. I could listen my way back home. No matter what, I couldn't get lost, and that was annoying; especially when that's all you needed to get away from your own selfish thoughts. I knew I was selfish and conceited and vain, but another emotion that came along with those self-absorbed ones was not caring. I didn't care that I was all those things and more.

I also couldn't help the fact that I was pleased and smug that Emmett had followed me.

"Rose, come on, let's just go back and enjoy the rest of the day - and as soon as that clock strikes twelve you and I can get married or something."

I scoffed.

"Fine, we'll wait until Edward and Bella return from their honey-moon and then you can outshine her in any way you wish. Okay?"

I snorted.

"Alright we'll wait until after her transformation and after her whole blood-lust filled early days just so you can rub it in to her that _you_ had a better wedding when she's more conscious of herself."

I didn't respond, just continued my angry strides.

"Um," Emmett thought about a better idea. "I'll buy you a pony?" he joked. That didn't help me when I was trying to keep my cool.

I stopped and turned to face him. He gave me a weak smile. "I just proposed to you and you rejected me."

"I didn't reject you!" he protested, his mouth open in outrage.

"The amount of times I have agreed to marry you - and then_ I_ propose for the first time and _I_ get _denied_! By my own husband!" I cannot fathom his response.

"All I said was not today! The only reason your acting like this is because your mad that everyone is paying attention to Bella and how beautiful she is -"

"Beautiful!?" I repeat his words and without even really thinking about it, I slap him hard across the face. I quickly pull my hand to my side and rest it on my hip. Beautiful. She is not. _I_ am beautiful. I'm more than beautiful! I'm...

Emmett hadn't commented on my dress or shoes or hair all day. I felt an emotion of dismissal, like I wasn't important. Like I _wasn't_ beautiful.

Emmett's head had snapped to the side with the force of my hit, and he didn't dare try and pull it back to face me. He licked his lips and slowly craned his neck toward me, but he didn't look at my face, he stared at whatever was beyond me.

"I can't believe you are acting this way right now," he whispered.

"Well then obviously you don't know me very well," I hiss. Why am I being this way? I hate that he doesn't know how I feel. I hate that he won't just say the words that I want to hear. The words that will make all of this go away. Dammit, Emmett.

Emmett purses his lips and his brows furrow together. I look away because I can't stand to see him try and puzzle out what I want. He shouldn't have to think about it he should just _know_. I wanted him to make me feel better - I hated feeling this way...insecure. Unwanted. Rejected. Ugly.

I crossed my arms suddenly feeling very small. God, I felt like Bella. I sat down against a tree and leaned my back into it, trying to find some comfort from this tree's rough brown exterior. It wasn't working. The only thing that would work is Emmett, and he was clueless at the moment.

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, Emmett raises his arms upward showing me that he has no idea what he wants me to do. "What do you want from me Rose? I don't get you!"

_Those_ are not the words I want to hear. My husband of sixty-five years should know me better than anyone. Except, now, today, it seemed that person was Edward; and only because he could read my most inner thoughts.

"I want you to..." I trail off. I'm unable to say what I want from him. So, instead I look into his eyes and try to convey to him silently what I want. Maybe he'll realize what it is and then I can go back to feeling better and he can go back to feeling better and then everything will be...perfect.

Emmett's mouth hangs open and he finally looks away with a smirk on his lips. I _think_ I actually conveyed what I wanted with just one stare.

To my horror, Emmett starts to undo his Cumberland he discards it on the forest floor and zips down his fly, then swiftly pulls off his pants.

"No!" I screech, jumping to my feet.

"What?" he asks, confusion clearly on his features.

"I don't want that!" I snap.

"I could have sworn -" he mumbles thoughtfully.

"No!" I cry. A small sob escapes my lips and I fall back down to the ground, feeling worser as the seconds tick by.

Emmett looks completely frustrated with himself. "Damn," he curses. He pulls his pants back up and begins to pace back and forth in front of my hunched over, limp body. His pace picks up and he kicks the forest floor and debris flies up all over the place. Luckily for him, he kicked it away from me.

I let out a sad noise and he stops and turns to me. He falls to his knees and pulls my face up to his.

"I'm sort of confused right now, and you making all those sad faces and noises doesn't help me with thinking up a solution faster. It makes me more...distressed. I - I don't know, Rose. You're not the easiest wife to keep happy. You're high maintenance, and that's one reason why I love you. A lot of guys would probably have given up on you a long time ago, but I didn't. I couldn't," he says. But that's not the romantic words that I wanted to hear. They're offensive. I shove his hand away and he drops it to his side, frowning.

"Thanks so much," I say sarcastically.

He groans and throws his head back. "I love you, Rosalie. I don't know how else to say it, but it seems that you want me to say it differently. I guess you want me to show it, by marrying you. I have. I've married you countless times before and each time has been magical - ugh, I can't believe I just said that word. But it was. It's perfect with you and I fall in love with you more deeply each time we re-affirm our vows. In fact, I'll do it again right now. We don't need our world to be there - to know how I feel about you. All I need is for you to know. So, stand up Rosalie," he gets to his feet.

I stare up at him, my heart swelling. This is exactly what I want.

Too impatient to wait for me, he yanks me to my feet and I stare up at him, smiling slightly. He realizes that what he's doing is right and he grins a grin bigger than any one he had been keeping throughout the day. This is a grin just for me.

"Rosalie - I will compare you to a flower."

I'm sure my face has just fallen. But he ignores that and continues.

"You - are - like - a flower, the most beautiful flower ever, because..."

"I want to hit you, real badly right now," I comment. He's making a joke out of this.

"Let me finish," he insists. "Because, when people pass by this beautiful, exquisite, best-smelling-ever flower, they stop and stare and perhaps, sniff..."

"Sniff?" I squeak.

"Sniff, yes. They see this flower and say, 'I want to be this flower, because it is perfect and must have no worries and it must just sit there all day and feel good that people love it. Nobody will harm this flower because it is so perfect. I want to be like this flower. I want to feel all the good things it must feel.' But, those people are wrong."

"What?" My voice is flat. What the hell is he rambling on about? I don't care about a stupid flower.

He shakes his head. "Those people are wrong because even though the beautiful, perfect, exquisite flower seems to have it all...it doesn't. It may be the epitome of what everyone wants: looks, health, immortality, hair, eyes, lips, legs...but what those people don't know is what's _inside_ the flower."

"Nobody wants to look inside the flower," I say.

"I _did_."

I'm silent because I'm trying to figure out if what he's saying is sweet or stupid.

"I saw the inside of that flower and I saw that it wasn't as beautiful as it made itself out to be -"

"Hey!"

"It was more."

I'm silent. I think I've decided that I'll just ask Emmett to stop, because he's making this up as he goes along and really has no idea what point he's making.

"Rosalie, I know that sometimes I may not tell you enough how much you mean to me and that's my fault. I guess, I just assume that you know. I love _you_. And not just 'flower' you, but _all_of you. Insides too. Personality - everything. So, I will marry you. Again, and again, and again, and again. I'll marry you forever, as long as you know that I won't ever love you less because of your behaviour or if it's someone else's wedding. I'll love you through all that and beyond."

He's waiting for me to respond, but I can't. My brain is still trying to figure out exactly what he meant. So I just nod, to appease him. I'm sure he meant well. I did feel better.

"Okay?" he asks hopefully. He really thinks his whole speech was fantastic. He looks incredibly proud of himself.

I smile. "Yes. I love you too, Emmett," I kiss him.

Because really, what else is there to say? It's the truth and that's all that matters.

Also what matters is apparently, the inside of a flower.

**R/R!!**


	30. He Sees The Flames in Her Tears

**AN: I'd just like to say that the next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm not gonna say for forever, but for now, yes. Done. I haven't exactly written it yet but I hope to finish it with a final note. I don't know how it will go. If anyone wishes to see certain specific things in that final chapter tell me now, or else you might face disappointment - I don't know. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they are truly awesome. I hope you like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, more so then I thought I would. Despite the lack-of Emmett/Rosalie-ness that it inspired, it was required. I had to resolve the Rosalie-baby issue that has always been present in this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: He Sees the Flames in Her Tears

Here I am.

I've waited for this moment for so long.

I'm _so _close.

Close to what?

Everything.

I'm closer than close.

I've reached it.

With this baby.

In my arms.

I take the baby away from Edward as he turns his attention back to a lifeless, dead, Bella. I can barely bring myself to care about that. I'm just too..._happy_. Who would ever have thought I would have a baby that was as good as mine? Never in my wildest dreams...

Like _in_ a dream, I walk slowly down the stairs, staring at this beautiful baby girl. Her eyes are open and alert, something that is far too soon for any normal newborn. But this child isn't normal. I can tell. I can feel it. This baby is something special. _Renesmee._

Absolutely, beautiful. Her eyes were deep brown. Like Bella. I vaguely listened for a heart beat, anything, to show for Bella being brought back to life. I could hear Edward working tirelessly, and the dead movements of that _dog._ But nothing more. Alice was crying silently in another room. Somewhere.

But, I was here. Sitting in a chair, cradling this precious soul in my stone-cold arms. She was so warm, and soft - but, sturdy. She was perfect. Renesmee yawned and her little mouth just about broke my heart as she stared curiously up at me. Her small hand reached out for my face and I could swear that I was close to tears. Real tears.

She let out a small noise of what seemed to be angry. She opened and closed her mouth looking at me in agitation. Food. Blood. She was thirsty. I went to the kitchen where a container of blood meant for Bella only just minutes ago was now waiting on the island. I grabbed it and Renesmee's eyes lit up, excited. I sat back in my seat in the chair and began to feed her.

She placed her tiny hands on either side of the container and sucked in a lot of blood, that even surprised me.

She was _mine_.

_No, she isn't, _said a small voice. I pushed it away. She was as good as. _I_was the one helping her, feeding her, loving her right now. No one else was here. I placed Renesmee over my shoulder and rubbed her back softly and soothingly. I was alone with her.

_That's because her mother is dead; and her father is trying to bring her back to life._

Nevertheless. _I_ am _here._Just me and the baby. Renesemee.

Okay, maybe I wasn't alone with the baby. I was vaguely aware of that stupid mangy mutt standing behind me. But not even he could bring me down from this high. This baby fever. I smiled faintly at her beating heart. It was beating. She was alive. But it was an unusual rhythm for a heart. It was quicker. Louder. Stronger.

I sigh, feeling truly happy. Happier than I have ever...

My life felt complete with this child.

I had Emmett, too. Perfection.

I couldn't wait for Emmett to meet Renesmee. He would simply adore her. Love her. Who wouldn't? Who couldn't? She was exquisite.

But too soon, things become darker.

I know why of course. For two reasons.

The first, is Bella's heart had started again. I could here Alice catch her breath and Edward murmur, "I love you," over and over. My heart sinks, even though it really shouldn't. Now, I had to share.

The second, was the actual unnatural lighting of our house. That stupid puppy was standing close behind and his large figure was casting a shadow over me and Renesme. I pull the baby from my shoulder and hold her tightly to my chest, to keep her away from his stink.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment," I grumble. "Go away, dog. You have no more reason to be here. Your ties to this family are severly cut. Forever. Goodbye."

But I am still bathed in darkness.

Edward is saying, "Please, please, Bella."

Bella's heart thumps erratically as the venom reaches it.

I am brought back to my current situation as Renesmee coos happily. She giggles and it's the sweetest sound ever to be heard. I look down at her and her face is beaming up at...not me. She is staring further up. She's bouncing in my arms and holding out her hands, closing them tightly and opening them, hoping to be held by...the mongrel.

I quickly look up away from the stunning baby and stare at the dog in anger. He's really getting on my nerves and -

Another thing.

He is looking at this child with such tenderness that it takes my breath away. The dog's expression was soft - much different from the hard lines it had been holding for the past while - and he was staring at Renesmee with...love. So much love.

I balked, and quickly leaped to my feet.

"_What_are you looking at?" I snarl. Renesmee sits up straighter in my hands, alarmed, I believe. Jacob hardly pays me attention, his eyes haven't left the baby. He looks in awe, baffled, disbelieving.

Renesmee stretches closer to him, reaching. Seemingly, unconsciously, the mutt takes a step forward, just as I take one back.

"Please," I hear him say softly.

"_What_?" I snap.

_"Her,"_ his voice is gentle and loving. He's barely even blinking.

Oh my God.

"Oh my God," I utter, in shock. Faster than I hoped, this baby was no longer mine. I figured I at least had three days of just her and me. But no, this idiotic, stinky, bugger of an animal had to go and _imprint on this baby!_

_Beat._

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

This baby was never mine. My heart falls.

"Rose," I hear Alice's voice. I look away from the dog and stare at my sister who is staring worriedly at the situation. She takes the final step and walks toward us. She glances at Jacob and follows his gaze that is fixated on the child. Alice's eyebrows are furrowed as she asses the situation when her eyes widen as she realizes what is going on. "Oh no. Not now, come _on_ Jacob!"

Alice whirls at Jacob, furious. Jacob blinks and snaps only briefly from his hypnotism as he glances at the small vampire to his left. This small second that his eyes leave Renesmee seem to be unbearable as he quickly looks back at the begging baby, who only wants Jacob.

It's happening so quickly.

"You're lucky Edward is a bit preoccupied right now!" Alice mentions. Jacob barely hears, I think. He walks closer to us and I walk away.

"Rose, let's not start a fight," Alice begs.

"A fight?" My voice is harsh. "He's the stupid mutt who fell in love with a baby!" I accuse, nodding my head roughly in his direction.

"Love?" he muses faintly. His face contorts in confusion. "Love..."

"He deserves what's coming to him! I can't wait until Edward finds out!" I say with glee. I imagine his reaction and it does not look good for the mongrel. I grin.

Renesmee doesn't seem to like this and she cries out in protest.

Alice purses her lips as she looks at the baby. "Do you think she can understand us?" Alice walks closer to me. I don't step back. Alice holds her face close to the baby who stares at Alice in wonder. Renesmee reaches out and grabs Alice's nose and laughs excitedly. She pulls on it and Alice's face turns alarmed and she jumps back. "Whoa," she mutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you not see that?" Alice asks in wonder. She is staring at Renesmee in surprise.

"See, what? Alice!" I'm feeling very impatient.

"She touched me...and I _saw_."

"Saw what? You always see," I remark.

"Bella and Edward and Jacob and you," Alice says. "I'm sure she just showed me, something that I hadn't seen."

"Huh? You know what? Forget it. What are we gonna do about this _thing?_" I nod in disgust at Jacob.

Alice isn't listening, though. She has her eyes on her phone, when it suddenly rings, she opens it and places it to her ear.

"Yes, Carlisle, the baby is out. It's Renesmee," Alice's voice says, I could hear the way it sounded when she said the babies name. It was more softer. Alice glances up at the ceiling, hearing for Bella's heart. "It's still going. Edward got the venom to work - but, it was almost too late..." I could hear Carlisle ask for details on what exactly happen. "I don't know. When will you be here?" Carlisle responded with a couple hours.

I scowl at the dog, wishing for Emmett to come so he could throw him out on his ass. I really wanted him gone. The way he was staring at Renesmee was so incredibly creepy.

"Avert your eyes, mongrel," I snap.

"Rose, not now," Alice closes the phone. I huff and sit back down holding the baby closer and gently stroking her soft, creamy white face with my index finger. I love this baby with my entire being. It's incredible, really.

But I had competition. This dog. Renesmee reached out and her hand brushed with my chin when a weird flash happened before my eyes. I saw Bella's sweaty, bloody, exhausted face glowing through her distress as she stared down at baby Renesmee. And then Renesmee was torn out of her mother's grasp and was now staring in awe at her father - but the baby couldn't get her mother's cries out of her head. She was worried for her mom's safety. Why wasn't her dad helping her?

And then suddenly I was brought back to reality. I stare down, my mouth agape at Renesmee who was grinning a toothless baby grin.

"Did you see that?" I gasp.

Alice flits to our side as she kneels down by my legs stroking Renesmee's hair which is so much like Edward's. "Did you see Bella and Edward?" Alice wonders, her voice curious.

"Yeah," I manage to say. We both stare at the happy baby who's bouncing up and down. "What was that?"

"Her gift, I suppose," Alice says.

"Gift..." I ponder. This baby is truly remarkable. In my opinion, _she_ was the gift.

I only just realize Jacob is still here when he kneels in front of me. His face is so close to the baby's. Alice grips my arm tightly urging me not to leave. I tense up at his close proximity, truly hating the way he was acting around Renesmee.

"Hi," he says quietly. The baby's grin falters slightly, but somehow her expression is so much more ecstatic.

I fight the deep instinctual urge to smash his face in. Renesmee seems to like him, unfortunately.

"She likes you," Alice says, baffled. She truly doesn't understand the quick connection.

"I like you," he responds to the baby. Renesmee holds up her petite grasp for him, Jacob lifts his huge finger which is about the size of Renesmee's arm, and she holds onto it tightly. The glazed expression that I saw Alice wearing when Renesmee touched her went across Jacob's features. When suddenly his eyes slammed back into focus when Renesmee bit down into his finger. Jacob jumped slightly and winced. Renesmee laughed insanely. Her tiny body was shaking with mirth, looking truly delighted by hurting Jacob. I smiled smugly.

"Good baby," I coo.

Jacob laughs along too, which immediately takes away my glee.

We sit there for a while, much to my displeasure, with Jacob. It's just Alice, me and Jacob with the baby who seems to be exploring her surroundings with just her eyes. She becomes impatient and begs me to sit her up. She is sincerely advanced for a newborn. In fact, she doesn't look much like a newborn at all, its quite unsettling.

Our calm afternoon gets interrupted when I hear Edward croak, "Alice."

Alice jumps to her feet and shoots up the stairs to be by Edward's side. I hear them conversing in whispers that make it impossible for even a vampire to hear. But it's not Alice's footsteps I hear emerging from Bella's room. It's Edward. He comes down the stairs slowly and shaky. I wonder how aware he was of the events down here.

Edward's eyes glance briefly over Jacob and he inhales sharply, seeming not to want to think too much about that right now. And then his eyes lock on his baby. His daughter.

Not mine.

That reality crashes into me like the weight of ten Emmett's and I am dizzy and delusional. Edward falls to his knees by my feet and Jacob, knowing that he needed to be away, gets to his feet and stands against the wall, his eyes never leaving Renesmee.

Edward is watching his daughter with surprise. His mouth is hanging slightly open and he is very still. Renesmee is still as well, waiting for her father to move. She is so aware of his actions and his personality that it's disconcerting. How could she know so much about Edward after only being officially acquainted with him for about thirty seconds?

Edward finally scoops the baby from my arms and I feel empty, hollow.

What else is there?

Nothing.

I hold my breath, not wanting to show too much emotion in front of the dog. If I concentrate on the lack-of oxygen, maybe I can get by...maybe...not.

I'm suffering and Edward is completely oblivious. Emmett would know. He would get it. He would try to help me. But, I wasn't sure that he could. No one could. This baby wasn't mine.

_But she's your niece,_ says a helpful voice. _You will be around her for forever._

Will I?

I try not to dwell and try to pay attention to the small reunion in front of me. It would help distract me from my troubling thoughts. Thoughts that were slowly killing me from the inside out.

Edward holds the baby up, closely examining her. Renesmee allows him, it is so unlike how she has been all afternoon. She has been so energetic and joyful, but now she is still and serious...like Edward. She gazes at her father as if she's in a trance, as does he.

"Hello, Renesmee," he finally says.

The smile that breaks across the baby's features is intoxicating and soon Edward has an identical smile on his features. I notice only now how eerily alike the two of them are. Renesmee is definitely her father's daughter. Their hair, her expressions are all Edward's. Even her mannerisms. The mannerisms she's acquired in her few hours on Earth. It's mind blowing.

I see for the first time that if anything ever _should_happen to Bella, Edward would have some reason for living. That brought on an inexplicable weightless amount of relief. If Renesmee wasn't here right now, Edward would be punishing himself and in a complete bubble of misery during Bella's transformation. And yet, here he was, glowing.

Renesmee places her hand on Edward's nose and his eyes do the glaze-over look that all of us had experienced with her. Unlike the rest of us, who were shocked out of words, Edward just laughed and held Renesmee closer. He already saw it all.

"Astounding," he says. "You're quite something, Renesmee," Edward says seriously to her. But the way he speaks to her is as if she is an adult. He does not hold back words as he talks to her about Bella and what is happening to her right now. I realize Edward hears her inquiring thoughts and the way he responded to her seemed far too advanced for such a small girl. A baby.

"Would you like to meet her?" Edward asks his daughter. Renesmee nods enthusiastically and Edward carries her out of the room and I feel worse. I can no longer see the child that has been distracting me from my inner turmoil. Jacob looks disturbed and follows Edward when Edward flashes him a glare so fierce that I almost feel sorry for the mutt - and then I remember that I hate him.

Just as Edward leaves the room, the rest of the family enters in haste. We were all so taken with the father/daughter interaction before us that we were surprised by they're appearance.

"Where is she?" Esme cries. Esme looks dishevelled even for a vampire. She looks traumatized in a lot of ways.

"Edward took her to Bella, we should leave them for now," Alice comforts Esme by rubbing her back soothingly.

"Is everything alright, then?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh yes," Alice assures our family.

"Rose," Emmett's voice brings him to my attention. I look over to see Emmett watching me very carefully. He knows how much this must be affecting me. He has to know more than me, because I am muddled. I don't know which way is up at the moment. All I really know is I'm empty without Renesmee here. I close my eyes, feeling stressed. "Rosalie, come with me," Emmett' voice is calm and makes me feel slightly better. I open my eyes and Emmett is pulling me to my feet.

"What are you still doing here, Jacob?" Esme wonders kindly. I don't have a chance to listen to his response because Emmett is tugging me away from the house and immediately I felt lighter. I wonder how long it's been since it's just been the two of us. Emmett and I.

It's been a while.

I feel guilty, incredibly so.

"I'm sorry," I mumble nearly incoherently.

Emmett doesn't answer but takes me to his jeep and I get in. He starts the engine and drives off down the drive and speeds us along the highway taking us far far away from home. With each mile I feel...free. I can't quite describe it, but it was a relief to be away from the house. It had been so miserable and depressing for the past couple weeks that I needed to get away, and Emmett knew it.

Because Emmett knew me.

Finally he pulled over on the side of a road and I wasn't quite sure where we were. He turned in his seat suddenly and faced me. I shyly looked over at him, showing easily on my face how guilty I felt. I had been a horrible wife to Emmett, focusing my time on Bella and Renesmee.

I can't regret what I had done though.

Even with Emmett staring at me, sadly, as he was.

"How are you?" He asks casually, his sad demeanor shifting rapidly. He's suddenly relaxed and trying to act cool.

"Not good," I confess. He looks alert, waiting for me to respond. "I feel horrible, Emmett."

He frowns, and his brows furrow together but he keeps his mouth shut as he waits for me to continue. I let in a shaky breath as I let the emotional ride that I had allowed lately hit me again and again. It all came crashing down over me and I felt completely drained. I felt weak and I tried to remember the last time when I felt happy with just Emmett...and I hated that I couldn't recall a single memory.

A huge lump reached my throat and I began to cry. Venom pooled in my mouth as I just let all my emotional turmoil erupt in front of my husband. I sobbed guttural sobs and slouched over onto Emmett's lap where I held onto his waist so tightly, begging for him to not leave me. He had left me alone with my thoughts these past few weeks and I wished now more than ever that he stayed by my side. I understood why he was distant, but maybe I wouldn't feel the force of all these emotions quite so hard as I did now if he hadn't let me be.

All Emmett did was stroke my hair and remind me that he was here with me, no matter how I acted. Whether it was selfish. Jealous. Bitchy. Mean. Grumpy. Loveless. Lifeless. He was here. Forever. And he loved me. He didn't have to say it, I just knew.

_I just might fall into another realm and make another home there with you._

**R/R!!**


	31. Her Beauty in the Moonlight Overthrew Ya

_The Trick is to Keep Breathing_

Chapter 31: Her Beauty in the Moonlight Overthrew You

"We need to escape."

I nodded to her. The house's energy had settled considerably since Edward, Bella and Nessie decided to head off to their house. Alice and Jasper had returned to their bedroom that hadn't changed one drop since their departure. Carlisle and Esme had retreated to his study. Our guests remained in the living room, and Rosalie and I, exited the house, heading out the front door and walking down the drive which led to the highway.

We walked. I leant my head back and stared up at the patches of night sky with the twinkling stars through the trees.

"No more," I groaned. "Well, maybe not for a while." After all, who was I to pass up the chance on a good fight?

Rosalie squeezed my hand and I brought my head back down and stared straight ahead. We had already crossed the highway and made our way through the trees on the other side. Away from home. For now.

"That...was...close," I said.

"What was close?" she muttered, turning to me, frowning. The moonlight's glare caught her blond hair and made it almost...shimmer. Her lips were pursed and she looked up at me with such love and trust and - sadness. I forgot to breathe. Because, that was the trick when I was around Rosalie. Keep Breathing. Even though I didn't need it, I _wanted _it. I _had_to smell her scent, it was my salvation. As was her face. I remember the first time I saw her with perfect clarity. My strongest human memory was Rosalie. My Rose. She looked so determined that day, I could see her struggle behind that mask and it was intoxicating to see such a wondrous creature have any worries at all. But she did, and I loved her for that and so much more.

"The end," I finally responded. She reached up and placed her open hand on my cheek and jaw-line. I turned into it and she caressed circles onto my neck. I turned my head slightly and kissed her palm. She sighed and pulled her hand away, I let out a noise of complaint and she held tightly to my hand instead.

"But...would it have been?"

"How do you mean?"

She led us further into the woods. I fluidly moved over the rocks and trees. I ducked and jumped at the appropriate time. I knew these woods almost as well as I knew Rose.

"I've been thinking lately...maybe, it doesn't end with death," she mused. I watched her carefully and strangely. Rosalie didn't believe in a happy ending. She had always spoke of our demise as being _it_. No more. We would no longer exist. But now... "What if, there was an ever after? For us," she turned to me and I grabbed her other hand, pulling her closer to me.

"I suppose that could be true," I said doubtfully. I was prepared, if we had died today then I felt I would no longer be. And niether would Rosalie. I shuddered, and she stroked my arm in assurance.

"We survived though," she whispered.

"Yeah," I said softly. I lean down and kissed her lightly on the lips and rested my forehead to hers. I rubbed her back and pulled her right up to my chest, so we were squished together tightly.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

"Not really," I responded. She traced soothing circles on my neck and I closed my eyes, relishing in her scent and the way she felt to me.

"Tell me," she pleaded.

Tell her, what? I didn't even know why I was feeling so bad. I mean, on the one hand I was elated that we survived and for now, forever was ahead of us. But, I couldn't help but feel...disappointed?

"I think I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?" she pulls away and stares intensely at me. "Disappointed as in, you're disappointed there wasn't a gigantic blood bath?"

My mouth is hanging open as I try to think of the appropriate response. Is that really what I'm feeling? No, it's not.

"No, forget it," I shrug.

"No, tell me," she orders. I can't weasel my way out of this conversation. She wants to know. And strangely, I think she feels that she _needs_ to know.

I fall back onto the ground, causing a rumble through the earth, the tree's shake at my ungraceful move. Rosalie kneels between my legs and places either hand on each of my knees, staring at me with round, topaz eyes that squeeze at my frozen heart. This night sky really does wonders with her beauty. I can't even begin to describe how stupendously wondrous she looks right now.

"Mmm," I mutter and reach out to her face. When my hand touches her cheek, I'm surprised by the electric jolt in provides. But then again, I'm not. She still get's my body going into a hyper-aware state whenever she's near. It's one of the reasons I love her. Being with her is the only time I really feel...alive. "Do you know what I only just remembered?"

"No, I don't."

"That bet we made."

She stiffened slightly and pulled away. "It's so typical of you to ruin a perfectly good ending for the day with something so trivial as -"

"You're just upset that you lost."

"Emmett! Please! I don't want to talk about this! Leave it for another day! I mean, can't we just enjoy each others company? For the past few months we were under the great impression that we would be dead by now, and we're not! So let's just be. You and me. At least for a while."

I'm silent as I understand what she's saying. But that's not in my nature. I like competitions. I especially like winning. I hold my tongue though, for the sake of Rose. It's difficult. I won that bet fair and square. Edward was married before the year two-thousand and ten, just like I predicted. I wasn't a negative-Nancy like Rose.

She had assumed her position in my lap, her head leaning against my chest. I won.

I won.

I pushed her off and she looked at me wildly. I stood up quickly and began to unbutton my jeans.

"Emmett, what..."

I was pant-less.

I quickly yanked off my shirt and tossed it onto the forest floor.

"I won, I get anything I want when it comes to sex. That was the deal. Now take off your clothes."

"What, no romance?"

"Nope. This is gonna go my way."

Her face fell considerably. "I don't want to. Not now. Just be with me Emmett. None of this, please."

My resolve was wavering. But only slightly. I had thought of many things Rose and I could do once I won. I had been thinking about this for seventy-fucking years. Now, she was begging me not to force sex on her.

Okay, I guess I was being a bit insensitive. But I'm a guy with a hot wife. It's hard not to be this way.

"Em..."

Until another day.

"Alright." I don't put my clothes back on though. I do, however, fall on top of Rosalie. She laughs and tries to push me off, but I don't budge. I trap her under my body and kiss her face.

"I really really love you," she mutters into my neck.

"Me too."

"I wish you knew completely, though."

"I do."

"No, you really don't."

"But I really do."

"Emmett!"

"Rosalie! Don't tell me what I don't know. We've been together for over seventy years. I think I have a fairly accurate idea of how much you love me. Just like you know how much you mean to me. I think everything we've been through over the past few months is evidence enough on how much we love one another. No more doubting one another, for forever. Deal?" I breathe out all at once.

She kisses me lightly on the lips. "Deal." She holds onto my shoulders in a suggestive way and I am trying hard not to just go for it - she doesn't want sex right now and I will obey her wishes. "So why are you feeling disappointed?"

I sigh and shimmy down her body so that my head is now resting on her chest. I hold onto her tightly and close my eyes, trying to relax my mind and gather my thoughts together.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I'm a little peeved that there was that whole climactic encounter with no real satisfying ending to it. I very badly wanted to get my hands on those stupid Volturi guards. I could rip off their sallow heads before they could even register my attack."

She exhaled a shaky breath. "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

"But..." I venture for another answer. "I guess I'm disappointed that it won't be the same anymore."

"What won't be the same anymore?" I can feel her vocal cords work as she speaks and it vibrates slightly. I smile wickedly.

"Us. I felt - we became so much closer when we thought we were gonna die. And after those weeks of feeling very disconnected from you while you were with Bella, I liked the attention you were giving me. And I figured that now that we won't die, you will go back to attending to Bella and Nessie, and I won't be a huge concern of yours anymore. That's why I feel disappointed."

"Oh, Emmett." She holds onto me tightly, and just like that I know she will never do that again. I know she won't ignore me for Nessie anymore. I know.

"So this is it?"

"No, we're nowhere near 'it', it's only the beginning," her voice is deep and husky. I kiss her neck.

"I know _that_. I meant 'this is it' as in: 'this is when we have sex, after a seventy year long wager.'" She pushes me off and I laugh. She sits up and I am lying on the ground, pushing my hand up her shirt.

"Yes, I suppose this is it then," she pouts slightly.

"Don't look so sad, babe. You'll have fun I promise," I am grinning evilly. I know she will. I promise she will.

"I know," she amends. But it doesn't remove that scowl from her face. "I just _really_ thought I'd win."

I chuckle with mirth. "Meh, I won; you lost. Now, pay up!"

"I hate you," she whispers into my neck as I pull off her shirt. I remember that I'm already naked and ready.

"I hate you too," I say softly. She closes her eyes and a shiver runs down her spine as I lightly trace it with my forefinger.

"You're lucky you're charming Emmett McCarty," she whispers nearly incoherently.

"You're lucky you're perfect Rosalie Lillian Hale," I kiss her quiet.

I don't regret a single day of this after-life. This dead-like life. Because this is the only life I've felt _here_. It's the only time in my life where I felt I belonged somewhere. And that's all because of an angel who saved me from a bear.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

AN: Seriously, it took me long enough to update. I couldn't find it in myself to write for some odd reason. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for all the reviewers who kept reading and cared about what I had to say. You are all awesome and I owe you all a whole lot for making me feel happy and good with your reviews.

R/R!!


End file.
